


Un amore difficile

by Mikirise



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies Fusion, Calypso is hurted, F/M, Harley needs an home, Leo just wanted to have fun, M/M, Nico is Nico, Please Don't Hurt Me, Will has family issues, Zoe is a great sister, and big bros being actually big bros, and neither all his family, big sis being actually big sis, he doesn't know where is he from
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico può riportare in vita i morti e possiede un fast food. Calypso usa la sua abilità (quella di Nico) per risolvere crimini. Will era morto e ora non più. Leo era uscito per avere un po' di divertimento e adesso si sente un tantino attaccato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il caso

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Avvertimenti** : Pushing Daisies!AU; character death; slow building; slow development; roba lunga;  no, davvero. Moooooolto lunga.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Coppia** : Caleo & Solangelo (Octachel accennata)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Raiting** : Giallo-Arancione   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NdA** : Avevo promesso a mia sorella una  Solangelo. Rido. Rido proprio. Anche perché doveva essere una cosa corta. Rido anche peggio. È uscita una roba abnorme più Caleo che Solangelo e con una relazione da costruire, direi da capo. È un mistero. Perché, per me è così facile far muovere quei bei bambini di Leo e Calypso, ma Nico in una relazione…ugh. Quindi non lo so. Non so come sia venuto fuori Will, poi. Non ne sono sicura, ho l'ansia dell'OOC e la mia piccoletta è tipo no, tranquilla, se faceva schifo te lo dicevo. Non è vero. Lei è la mia supporter numero uno, che mette stelline sui miei lavori perché sa che altrimenti mi deprimo e piango accoccolata nel mio letto. Dio mio. Avrei dovuto concentrarmi sui Solangelo per lei.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Detto questo, nuova storia, tre capitoli, abnorme. Yeah. Mi dispiace.   
> 

  
  
  
 

> _Who said it's easy, to be loved,_

> When you look over your shoulder and only see the wasteland?

> Just got to carry what you can,

> Have the heart of a giant, but know you're a man.

> ~Little giant, Roo Panes 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Calypso è esasperata. Poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e ignora le occhiate di Leo, che mangia torta dietro il bancone. Sospira, ma viene ignorata. Allora sospira più forte, ma niente.

Nico e Will stanno lì. Si guardano. Si fissano da minuti interi e non dicono una parola, non ascoltano una parola. E intanto, Calypso, Detective Nightshade, avrebbe, per caso, un delitto da risolvere. Per caso, eh. Un delinquente da acchiappare. Un assassino da mettere in gatta buia. Tanto per rendere l'idea. “Ma no, voi continuate a fissarvi e fare gli occhi dolci!” sbotta, ma viene ancora una volta, completamente ignorata.

Schiocca le dita davanti ad entrambi e poi tira la testa all'indietro. Eh. Sarebbero anche carini, se solo lei non avesse roba da fare. “Va bene. Sapete che vi dico?” Si alza in piedi sul divanetto rosso e spiega la gonna con le dita. Poi salta verso la porta, così da non dover far spostare Will-sonotroppooccupatoafissareiltipodellamorte-Solace. “Grazie per l'aiuto!” Seguito da uno spassionato: “Oh santo cielo!” quando nessuno dei due si volta a guardarla.

“Ti potrei aiutare io!” si offre Leo, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. “Cioe, sì, ho promesso ad Harley che lo avrei portato al circo, questo weekend, ma…”

“Oh santo cielo!” ripete la castana, uscendo dal locale.

 

 

~•~

 

 

 

Ecco la storia.

Il 28 gennaio 1990, alle 23.54, nasce Nico di Angelo, capelli e occhi scuri, tre chili netti, polmoni deboli e qualche problema a piangere nei primi minuti della sua vita. È un bambino speciale, dice suo padre, quando lo prende per una gamba il primo anno della vita del bambino, di nascosto, e, quando gli infermieri danno il permesso ad Ade di Angelo di prendere in braccio il figlio, il bambino cade a terra e non piange, apre gli occhi, piuttosto, e fissa il padre come a voler giudicare il suo modo di essere genitore.

Maria di Angelo, 29 anni, 3 mesi e 4 giorni, ha riso divertita, accarezzando i due uomini della sua vita e sorridendo verso Bianca di Angelo, sua unica figlia.

Ed erano una famiglia felice con una casa su una collina, un cane e il pesce rosso.

Niente, nei primi anni di Nico, suggeriva che le parole del padre dette al figlio potessero rappresentare una realtà. Nico tutto sembrava tranne che un ragazzo così speciale. Intorno ai tre anni ha imparato a parlare. A quattro anni e otto mesi ha imparato a mangiare da solo. A cinque anni, undici mesi e dodici giorni, ha spinto il figlio dei Solace da uno scivolo, perché aveva osato toccargli la spalla e sorridere, prima di sorpassarlo sulle scale.

Nico amava gli hamburger e odiava le patatine, aveva una predilezione per il colore rosso, come la maggior parte dei bambini della sua classe, e odiava con tutto se stesso le persone che non conoscevano la mitologia greca, per qualche insana ragione ereditata da suo padre. Niente di speciale, quindi.

Questo fino ai suoi dieci anni, sei mesi e una settimana, quando, attraversata da una scossa elettrica causata da un elettrodomestico malfunzionante in casa di Angelo, sua mamma è morta.

Poi Nico, timoroso, l'aveva trovata a terra, con gli occhi aperti e una bruciatura sulla mano, le aveva accarezzato la fronte, facendo in modo che il corpo di Maria di Angelo respirasse di nuovo, avido di aria. E di vita. La mamma aveva ripreso a canticchiare, dopo essersi rialzata da terra e aver aperto la finestra della cucina. Parlava di una torta e di un impasto venuto male.

Dopo trenta secondi della ritrovata vita di Maria, la donna vide dalla finestra la sua figlia maggiore, Bianca, che giocava in giardino con il suo cane, correre verso la strada, inseguita da Jeanpierre, arrivare in mezzo alla strada, voltarsi verso casa quando la mamma ha chiamato il suo nome, essere investita da una macchina e morire sul colpo.

Nessuno ha lasciato che il corpo della sorella fosse toccato da Nico e, quando Maria, piena di dolore, aveva poggiato la fronte sulla fronte del figlio, piangendo e sussurrando qualche preghiera in un italiano stretto e un po' cantato. Appena la pelle della donna toccò quella del bambino, il suo corpo s'irrigidì, gli occhi si sbarrarono e Maria di Angelo morì per la seconda volta, quella settimana. Non importò quante volte il dito di Nico si poggiò sulla guancia della mamma. La seconda volta si muore e basta. Se da morto non rimani morto, qualcuno muore al posto tuo.

Nico si guardava il dito, mangiucchiandosi l'interno della guancia e aggrottando le sopracciglia, durante il funerale di sua madre e di sua sorella maggiore. Si chiedeva che razza di scherzo della natura fosse.

Il figlio dei vicini Solace gli aveva stretto la spalla con una mano, quella volta. Nico aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

Ai suoi dieci anni, sei mesi, due settimane e un giorno, Nico di Angelo e suo padre si trasferirono a 345 chilometri da Couer d'Couer, e ne erano stati sollevati.

A New Orleans, Nico pensava di poter dimenticare di essere quello che è.

 

 

~•~

 

 

Okay. Fa da sola. Ha detto che fa da sola. Ma sono passati anche anni da quando _ha fatto da sola_ l'ultima volta. Quindi sospira, passandosi due dita sulla fronte e cerca di riprendere il controllo di questa stupidissima situazione.

Prima cosa. Calma. È questo che ci vuole.

Si avvolge nella giacca a vento rosa e fissa la scena del crimine davanti a lei. Si accovaccia a terra e posa la mano sulle pietre delle rive del fiume. Gli occhi del ragazzo morto sono puntati verso di lei. Il corpo è orientato dal lato opposto. Che bello. Studia la posizione e annuisce a se stessa. Può non essere stato un omicidio. Può essere morto annegato e le rocce avrebbero potuto… no. La pancia non è gonfia. Non ha ingoiato acqua. Il ragazzo è morto prima di toccarla, ma è stato trasportato dalla corrente. Questo, forse, vuol dire che non è di Daisy City e per questo motivo il suo viso non le è familiare. Forse, nessuno lo sta cercando in questa città, ma una mamma disperata piange suo figlio nelle Garden City. E per questo la polizia locale le ha scaricato addosso il caso. Poggia la mano e abbassa la testa parallelamente alla terra. Deve muovere il cadavere. Allargare le ricerche tra le persone scomparse per dare un nome al povero ragazzo.

Le sue labbra diventano una linea sottile e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Il collo spezzato. Gli occhi ormai spenti sono puntati al cielo nuvoloso. Deve chiudergli, e lo fa. È passato troppo tempo da quando ha fatto da sola. Forse non ha più il fegato di investigare in modo tradizionale. Magari dovrebbe semplicemente tornarsene a casa. Questo ragazzo era così giovane. Quanti anni? Nemmeno venti. Ed è già morto. Dio mio. No. Il vento soffia forte e non farà tornare a respirare questo John Doe. Lo hanno ucciso? È stato un incidente? Muove la frangia del ragazzo all'indietro, per studiare il viso dormiente. Alcuni lividi si stanno formando sotto le braccia. È stato ucciso. Ovviamente. Il ragazzo non teneva lo smartphone in tasca, o gli sarà caduto, trascinato via dalla corrente. Forse dovrebbe immergersi in acqua e iniziare a cercare.

“Sei più delicata con i morti che con i vivi.”

Alza la testa e trova Leo, nel suo giubbotto da aviatore e i ricci che ballano su e giù, coprendo gli la faccia. “Ti vorrei rispondere, ma non ricordo il tuo nome.” Calypso si alza sulle ginocchia, togliendosi i guanti dalle mani. Fa quella smorfia che hanno definito antipatica, per poi lanciare un'occhiata al cadavere.

Leo sbuffa. “Nico non verrà” dice e alza le spalle. Lui non sa nulla. Niente di niente. Non capisce perché Will non tocca Nico. Non sa perché Nico l'aiuta con le indagini. Non sa perché lei è esterna alle forze di polizia. Sarebbe un cieco in mezzo ad una battaglia. Una palla al piede. “Forse ti potresti accontentare di me.” Lei, comunque, non sa perché lui la voglia aiutare così tanto. Magari è semplicemente un idiota.

Lo sguardo di entrambi cade di nuovo sul corpo.

“Presto saranno qui per prendere il corpo” mormora, alzando il mento verso le colline. Inclina la testa. “Mi potresti aiutare portandomi i caffè e la borsa” suggerisce lei, alzando un sopracciglio. Spera che lui si scoraggi. Odia quando Leo si mette in mezzo a cose che non sono da -da Leo. Il suo campo sono le torte. E le macchine quando iniziano a fumare, certo. Omicidi? Complotti? Giusto nelle serie TV.

Lui si morde l'interno delle guance e sospira. “O potrei colpirti con le mie fantastiche doti deduttive.”

Lei rotea gli occhi e inizia a camminare verso la fonte del fiume, senza degnarlo di una risposta. Lo zaino a tracolla su una spalla, scivola qualche volta sul fango. Non si guarda indietro.

“Oppure potresti anche abbandonarmi qui.” Alza le spalle e la segue, perché non ha nulla di meglio da fare.

 

~•~

 

 

“Saresti dovuto andare.” Will si preoccupa di chiudere le serrande e controllare che nessuno sia rimasto all'interno del locale, mentre il moro sta seduto al tavolo, giocherellando con una moneta di due centesimi. Gli lancia a malapena unì sguardo. Poi sospira. “Penso che Calypso abbia veramente bisogno di te.” S'infila la giacca e chiude a chiede le porte, iniziando ad avviarsi verso l'uscita posteriore.

“Faccio quello che mi pare.”

Ricominciare una vita è più difficile, quando scopri di poterne togliere una ad un'altra persona. Nico lo sapeva.

A undici anni, tre settimane e quattro giorni, non aveva amici. New Orleans è una città troppo grande e le persone non ti capiscono molto bene. Troppo rumore per fare attenzione ad una persona. Troppo movimento per potersi fermare. Lui non s'infila la giacca. Il freddo è il suo habitat naturale e affianca Will verso l'uscita. Ne ha fatta di strada per arrivare fino a lì.

Nico chiedeva tutte le notti di avere qualcuno con cui condividere le giornate. Una vera fortuna. Una vera sfortuna. Essere soli vuol dire anche essere invisibili. Voler essere accettati vuol dire anche dover scendere a patti. A nessuno piace un ragazzino con l'ossessione per gli scheletri e le torte alla mela. E portare frutta marcia a scuola non aiutava, anche se poi, quando le toccava, tornavano colorate e saporite. Vivevano di nuovo. E la merenda di qualcun altro marciva nello zaino. Divertente.

Ade era troppo preso da altro per rendersi conto degli hobby di suo figlio. Per lui, ricominciare una vita, è stato più facile. E a quattordici anni, sette mesi e una settimana, Nico si era ritrovato in giacca e cravatta a dover testimoniare nel nuovo matrimonio di suo padre. Che bello.

Persefone non gli stava poi così antipatica, ma far morire le piante nel suo orto sarebbe stato il passatempo preferito di Nico per tutta la sua adolescenza.

Will sospira, girandosi verso la macchina nera, davanti al locale. “Sì, ma non per questo non aiuti un'amica che ha bisogno di te.” Apre la macchina con un tic del telecomando e cerca di mantenere quel viso sereno con cui tutti lo conoscono. Deve essere ad un passo dalla crisi di nervi.

Nico alza un sopracciglio. “Guarda. Mi sarebbe piaciuto giocare a Cluedo, barando, con Cal, ma ho la prescrizione del medico. Mi ha detto di andarmene a Cour d'Cour proprio oggi.”

Will sorride e arte lo sportello della macchina. “Io sono il tuo medico” sussurra, sospirando una risata.

Per qualche secondo ha la malsana idea di prendere la mano di Nico e tenerla tra le sue, per sempre, ad esempio. Ma si ferma giusto in tempo. Giusto pochi millimetri prima di fare un errore. E perde il sorriso per un'altra frazione di secondo.

 

 

~•~

 

 

 

“E il mio caffè?” sbuffa annoiata Calypso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal portatile. Sbatte il dito sul puntatore due volte. Si aprono due pagine su Rose City e sbuffa. Ne chiude una e inizia a scorrere verso il basso, cercando il file di un ragazzo biondo trai diciotto e i ventiquattro scomparso nelle ultime quarantotto ore, che possa combaciare con il corpo del ragazzo trovato sul fiume Gem. Sono scomparsi solo due ragazzi a Rose City con queste caratteristiche. Magnus Chase e Malcom Pace. Nessuno dei due assomiglia minimamente al suo John Doe. Lancia un'occhiata annoiata a Leo, che beve della cioccolata calda seduto davanti a lei. “Il. Mio. Caffè.”

“Raggio di Sole,” inizia lui con uno sbuffo, poggiando il bicchiere di carta sul tavolo. “Sono stato qui a chiederti cosa volevi bere per un'eternità. Un'eternità. E solo per gentilezza, visto che non hai fatto altro che ignorare la mia esistenza da, tipo, sempre. Io voglio davvero aiutarti. In realtà voglio aiutare Nico, che ha da fare, ma, ehi, per te esisti solo tu, vero? No, okay.” Alza le mani e prende un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi. Si è fermato immediatamente dal dire qualsiasi cosa volesse dire. Come se fosse lei quella che non sa cose, quella che gira per la città completamente cieca. Calypso alza un sopracciglio. Se solo Leo sapesse. Se solo sapesse. “Scusa. Non è quello che volevo dire. Davvero. Io dico solo che -magari parlare ad alta voce ti fa ragionare meglio. E visto che ci sono io intorno a te, potresti non sembrare, non lo so, pazza. Usami come, beh, il tuo Watson. O, se proprio vuoi, come il teschio…”

“Non capisco le citazioni.” Lancia un'occhiata veloce al portatile. Apre la finestra coi file di Violet City, poi sospira. Leo è elemento di distrazione. Altro punto a suo sfavore.

“M-ma davvero?” balbetta lui. Scuote la testa. “Sherlock. Seriamente? Non conosci -oh, cavolo. Non conosci Sherlock Holmes?”

Lei ruota gli occhi.

Di nuovo, lui alza le mani come per dimostrare di essere disarmato. Alza un lato delle labbra e cerca gli occhi di lei. “Io ti porterò la borsa. E pure il caffè. Ma fatti aiutare. Fammi -fammi prendere il posto di Nico. Solo finché non…” Si lecca le labbra. “Will non si fida a lasciarti da sola. Un caffè per i tuoi pensieri… sul caso. Certo. Sul caso.”

Calypso ci pensa. Ci pensa per più di qualche secondo. Si fruga nelle tasche, sospira e arriccia le labbra. E quindi si alza dalla sedia, chiudendo il portatile con una mano.

“Dove vai?”

“A prendermi un caffè.”

 

 

 

~•~

 

“Ti ricordi?” grida ad un certo punto Will. Indica con il dito un punto alla destra della macchina, forse uno dei lati della strada. “Lì mi hai buttato giù dallo scivolo perché dicevi che ti avevo superato nella fila.” Lo dice con troppo entusiasmo, come se fosse il ricordo di qualche ricordo rubato, o di un sorriso fugace.

Nico ruota gli occhi e scrolla le spalle. “Non ricordo niente del genere” mente. Alza il volume della radio e guarda oltre il finestrino. “E tieni gli occhi sulla strada.”

L'altro ridacchia. Certo. Quando mai no.

Will Solace, 27 anni, 4 mesi e 5 giorni, ha avuto diverse sbandate in tutta la sua vita, ma mai nessuna sembra riuscire ad eguagliare quella per Nico di Angelo. E nessuno mai lo avrebbe potuto far sentire così, arrabbiato, soddisfatto, frustrato, amato, quanto lo faceva sentire lui. Mai, in tutta la sua nuova vita. Si morde l'interno della guancia.

“Quella è l'altalenta che ti ha lasciato quel brutto segno rosso in faccia per settimane.” Lo indica con un sorriso e si arriccia una ciocca di frangia. “Non l'avresti avuta, se mi avessi lasciato darti quel bacio, sai? E adesso avremmo un ricordo di un bacio. Almeno uno, anche se eravamo dei bambini.” Lascia tornare le mani sul volante, con quel rammarico nel tono, che nessuno dei due può sopportare.

Nico sbuffa. “Sei sempre stato un bambino precoce.”

“No, non è vero. Volevo baciarti perché mamma mi ha sempre detto che, a volte, è così che doveva dimostrare il suo amore a papà. Diceva anche che, forse, se lo avesse baciato di più, gli avesse dimostrato quanto teneva a lui, lui sarebbe rimasto. Non volevo fare lo stesso errore. Volevo che rimanessi con me.” Alza le spalle continua a gridare. “Anche -e forse proprio perché ti ho un po' scoperto, ai tempi. Magari non era proprio amore ma…”

“Naomi ha sempre avuto l'anima dell'artista, vero?” Il vetro si è appannato e Nico ci passa sopra il dito, come un vagabondo ubriaco. “Non avevo mai pensato di tornare qui” mormora.

Will abbassa i finestrini e indica ancora, un giardino coperto di neve con un albero solitario. “Guarda. Lì è dove ci siamo conosciuti.” Accosta. Tira il freno a mano e nemmeno si aspetta una risposta. Semplicemente, esce dalla macchina, sbattendo lo sportello violentemente e lansciando il moro a sospirare.

 

~•~

 

Leo è quel tipo di persona che ha ancora delle mappe delle città, in supporto al GPS nel cellulare. Ne tira fuori una e inizia ad impiastricciarla con un pennarello rosso, mormorando frasi incomprensibili alle orecchie di Calypso.

Il sole sta tramontando e il caso non è chiuso. Il fiume scorre ancora verso la foce. Il corpo del ragazzo è stato portato all'obitorio. Nessuno che non sia Calypso, o Nico, tocca i corpi che sono stati affidati alla detective Nightshade, il che adesso è un piccolo problema, con Nico fuori gioco. C'è qualcuno che piange quel ragazzo, da qualche parte. C'è qualcuno che lo sta cercando, ma che non ha denunciato la sua scomparsa. Non capisce perché. Sospira. A volte vorrebbe veramente essere così brava come tutti quanti pensano lei sia. Portare giustizia grazie ad un suo talento, non grazie ad un bididi-bodidi-bu di un proprietario di fast food di lusso. Si passa la mano sul viso e sospira di nuovo. Ma, prima, quando non c'era Nico, il capo, lo ricordava il suo nome? Francis -no, il commissario Drake la chiamava qualcosa come ragazzina. Eh, sì. Ragazzina. Pivella. Quella nuova. Adesso è Detective-Nightshade-e-Ragazzo-Pallido. Tutto un nome. Immagina che questo sia una mezza specie di promozione. Che lei non merita. Ovvio. Certo. Non è riuscita nemmeno ad identificare un-… “Cavolo, Scarabocchio. Se ti metti a giocare lì con le tue mappe, comprometterai la scena del crimine.”

“Tecnicamente” inizia il ragazzo, ma un colpo di vento lo zittisce, tirandogli addosso la mappa. “Okay.” Stira di nuovo il pezzo di carta e lo ferma a terra, posandoci sopra dei sassi abbastanza pesanti. “Tecnicamente questa non è la scena del crimine, perché il tipo è stato trovato qui, ma non può essere stato ucciso qui.” Ha le ginocchia puntate a terra e alza la testa verso la ragazza.

Calypso si stringe nella sua giacca e non dice niente. Starebbe cercando di prendere un respiro e racimolare quel poco di autostima che ha, per potersi convincere di essere abbastanza per chiudere un caso da sola. Non disturbare. Grazie.

“Nico non tornerà prima della fine delle vacanze di Natale, comunque.” S'infila il pennarello in bocca e torna a guardare verso il basso. Chissà cosa gli piace tanto dell'essere continuamente ignorato. Comunque Nico fuori per quasi un mese è un brutto inconveniente. Autostima autostima autostima. Magari se la chiama ad alta voce arriva da lei. “Doesti fatti aiutae da 'e.”

Eh. Ma da Leo? Non c'è nessun altro. Proprio nessuno che la possa aiutare. Non senza mettere a rischio la sua falsa reputazione. No? Chiunque però è meglio di Leo. Anche suo fratello più piccolo. Quello piccolino che sembra uno hobbit, piccolo e carino. Come si chiama? Quello che deve portare al…

Calypso sbatte le palpebre. Si guarda intorno e poi verso la fonte del fiume Gem. Boccheggia, per poi accovacciarsi vicino a Leo. Studia le mappe, con movimenti veloci degli occhi, leccandosi il labbro inferiore e aggrottando le sopracciglia. Appoggia anche il dito indice sulla striscia blu che dovrebbe simboleggiare il fiume. Certo. Certo, perché non ci ha pensato prima?

“Che?” Il pennarello balla tra le labbra di Leo e la sua spalla sfiora appena il ginocchio di lei. Fantastico. Si dovrebbe spostare, prima che inizi a urlare qualcosa sulle molestie sessuali. Uhm. Si allontana in po' e sputa il pennarello, infilandoselo nelle tasche. “Che c'è?”

“Tuo fratello. Devi portare tuo fratello al circo, hai detto. Questo weekend.”

“Uhm, sì. Sono mesi che Harley si lamenta con Nyssa e il tempo di qualità” inizia lui. “È fantastico avere un fratellino che ti adora, soprattutto dopo che papà se n'è andato con zia Atena in un viaggio di aggiornamento ingegneristico e non è più tornato ma…”

“Non ho chiesto la storia della tua vita” lo interrompe lei, alzando una mano e scuotendo la testa. Guarda ancora la mappa e poi il cielo violetto della sera. E arriccia le labbra, in un gesto stizzito. “Ci andiamo domani.”

“Cosa? Dove?”

“Al circo ci andiamo domani. Io, te e Hartmon.” Si alza in piedi e sbatte le mani sulle ginocchia più volte, per togliere la polvere dagli jeans. “E porti le mappe con te. Vi vengo a prendere al Pie Hole… secondo te, perché Nico ha chiamato un fast food Pie Hole? Pie. Perché?” Si sistema la borsa sulla spalla, scuotendo la testa.

Certo, ovviamente, perché non ci ha pensato prima? È per questo che nessuno ha denunciato la scomparsa. Per questo nessuno sembra star cercando quel povero ragazzo.

“Allora, ho delle domande. Prima di tutto, tu non hai una macchina. La seconda domanda è: ma chi ti credi di essere? Se volevi un appuntamento potevi chiedermelo direttamente, senza mettere in mezzo mio fratello, che comunque si chiama Harley, e un ragazzo morto.” Leo parla e parla. E Calypso non l'ascolta. Il loro rapporto è questo, o così sembra. Se lei scomparisse, qualcuno andrebbe a denunciare la sua scomparsa? “La terza cosa è: io non sto certo accettando, ma, ehi, tu non hai una macchina e il circo non sta qui, per questo ci saremmo andati durante il weekend.” Parla e parla. Chi potrebbe mai notare la sua mancanza? Zoe? Se n'è andata anni fa e sa che è viva solo perché ogni tanto le manda degli auguri fatti a caso, nei giorni sbagliati. A lei non importa quale sia il suo vero giorno del compleanno. “E, ancora, ma -non mi stai ascoltando, vero?” Magari Eco. Eco si sarebbe resa conto se lei avesse smesso di piombare nel loro appartamento nel bel mezzo della notte, per prepararsi il tè. No? Però, ultimamente i loro orari sono così diversi che si vedono per pochi secondi al giorno, si sorridono e continuano la loro routine malandata. Forse nemmeno Eco avrebbe denunciato la sua scomparsa. Nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato per davvero. “Raggio di Sole?”

“Domani alle tre?” chiede lei, sbattendo di nuovo le palpebre e cercando di rimanere nel mondo reale. Sono cose che stanno succedendo spesso, ultimamente. Le distrazioni. La testa tra le nuvole.

Leo sospira. “È il tuo modo contorto per dire che stai accettando il mio aiuto?”

“Non so dove sarà il circo. Né di che circo parliamo.” Fa una pausa e scuote la testa. “E non ho una macchina.”

Lui si lecca le labbra e annuisce. “Ti veniamo a prendere noi. Alle due. E mio fratello si chiama Harley.”

“Harley, ricevuto.” Annuisce anche lei. Il suo umore è migliorato. Ha una traccia. Una pista da seguire, che ha capito tutta da sola. Più o meno.

“E parla con me.”

Calypso si mordicchia il labbro e lascia passare qualche secondo, prima i rispondere: “Va bene,” fa una breve pausa. Sa di aver capito. Ma non capisce il perché. Prende un respiro e annuisce. “ _Leo_ ” aggiunge, tanto per essere sicuri.

E lui sorride, chiudendo la mappa con pochi movimenti. “Bene” dice e non aggiunge altro.

 

 

~•~

 

“Che c'è?” chiede Nico, con le mani in tasca e il mento nascosto sotto la sciarpa. Appena ha finito di parlare, lascia che una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica prenda forma davanti al suo viso e, attraverso questa, guarda Will.

Will, girando intorno all'enorme albero, continua a girarci intorno, senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Non si preoccupa della macchina, o delle chiavi -le avrà Nico. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di aver sbattuto lo sportello, prima di uscire. Gira solo intorno all'albero e poi si siede sulla neve, affondandoci le mani, già arrossate, e guardando verso i rami spogli.

“A volte, ho la sensazione che tu ce l'abbia con me, sai?” dice Nico. Gli tira i guanti, non si avvicina nemmeno di un passo. “Ma non sono sicuro del motivo.”

Will non raccoglie i guanti. I suoi vestiti si stanno bagnando e lui stesso si sta bagnando. Abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce. Non sa nemmeno a cosa sta annuendo. Lui non è arrabbiato con Nico. È arrabbiato con tutto il resto. È spaventato da tutto il resto.

Sarebbe potuto tornare a casa prima. Sarebbero potuti essere due ragazzi normali, sai? Se Nico fosse tornato a Cour d'Cour, magari, okay, non nella sua vecchia casa, magari in un altro quartiere, in un'altra già si sarebbero rincontrati, e non sarebbero stati vicini di casa, come quando erano piccoli. Si sarebbero ritrovati alla caffetteria di Miranda, magari, alle 7.15 di ogni mattina. Will andava lì a prendersi un caffè, prima o dopo un turno di lavoro. Sempre alla stessa ora. Magari Nico ci sarebbe capitato per caso, là. Magari sarebbe diventato un socio di Miranda e lo avrebbe visto, ogni giorno alle 7.15. Magari all'inizio non gli avrebbe parlato. Nessuno dei due lo avrebbe fatto, Will sarebbe stato troppo preso dai suoi pensieri, dal papà che voleva cambiare nome per ragioni _legali e di cuore_ , per Kayla e i suoi viaggi per le gare di tiro con l'arco, per Austin, che girava per le strade con il suo sassofono e faceva impazzire le ragazze con un solo occhiolino. Però un giorno avrebbe alzato gli occhi dal suo caffè e lo avrebbe visto. No, ma tu sei Nico! E lui avrebbe risposto qualcosa come scusami tanto, la potresti smettere di parlarmi? Ma chi ti conosce? E si sarebbero ritrovati. Vero? Si ritroverebbero sempre, loro. Sarebbe stato lì per lui, se glielo avesse chiesto. Lo avrebbe ascoltato parlare delle sue giornate e lamentarsi di suo padre. Si sarebbe lamentato anche lui di suo padre. Allora avrebbero fatto la gara a chi dei due, Apollo o Ade, fosse il padre più impossibile e avrebbero riso. Avrebbero scommesso, certo. Chi perde paga i biglietti per il nuovo film della Marvel. Avrebbe perso Will. E lo sarebbe andato a prendere con il motorino di Kayla a casa, lo avrebbe preso in giro, avrebbe rovinato la prima parte del film con domande sulle conoscenze basilari sul protagonista e, molto casualmente, avrebbe sbadigliato nella sala buia e lo avrebbe stretto a lui, avrebbero visto l'intero film così. Si sarebbero potuti toccare, sfiorare i piedi sotto il tavolo, accarezzare il viso, baciare. Eh. La cosa del baciare non gli va proprio giù. Si sarebbero potuti baciare. Avrebbe potuto sapere se le labbra di Nico sanno di patatine fritte, o pizza. Adesso non lo sa.

“Non lo so.” Nico scuote la testa e continua a non muoversi verso Will. Fa male fisicamente, questo. “Non so se ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo, se tu non fossi morto.” Alza un lato delle labbra, in un sorriso amaro. Sta rispondendo alle sue domande, immagina. Spera. “Mi dispiace” aggiunge.

Nico non sarebbe mai tornato indietro, siamo sinceri. Cour d'Cour non ha niente, per lui. Ma forse… con un po' di fortuna… con… un po'…

“Non mi è mai piaciuta questa collina” dice Nico. “Soprattutto in primavera. Con tutti quei fiori che sbocciavano e diventavano quel…” Gesticola e arriccia il naso. “Con tutto quel giallo innaturale al posto del verde.”

Will si morde le labbra e punta lo sguardo su di lui. “Secondo te, Apollo si è ricordato delle gare di Kayla? Lei lo cerca sempre, tra la folla, prima di lanciare.” Tira le ginocchia al petto e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Lui non c'era mai, ma prima c'ero io e lei diceva che le bastavo. Secondo te c'era qualcuno alle gare di Kayla questo novembre?”

Il moro abbassa lo sguardo. “Immagino lo scopriremo presto. Dai, torniamo in macchina.”

 

 

 

~•~

 

“Quindi Drew e Nyssa continuano a pensare che noi non sappiamo nulla di loro due?” Leo gira il volante verso destra e ridacchia, lanciando un'occhiata veloce al fratellino che beve Coca-Cola, nel sedile di fianco al suo.

“Ieri sono state al telefono per tutta la notte. Nyssa pensava stessi dormendo.” Si gratta la testa e allunga il collo per vedere fuori dal finestrino l'insegnante del Pie Hole sbucare da dietro la via. “Se ho capito bene, la porterà a casa per Natale.”

“Natale?” Leo sbuffa e fa gli occhi in bianco. “Non ho comprato neanche il tuo regalo, come faccio a prendere qualcosa a Drew-Snob-Tanaka?”

“La nostra nuova sorella.” Harley sospira una risata e guarda verso i suoi piedi. “E non mi hai preso il regalo ad una settimana da Natale?”

“Ho avuto cose da fare.”

“Tipo?”

“ _Cose_.” Fa di nuovi quella cosa col volante, girandolo con una sola mano e puntando lo sguardo sugli specchietti retrovisori. “Erano bei tempi quando ancora credevi in Babbo Natale, nei Re Magi che suonavano alla porta il 6, al Cipitillo…” Appoggia la mano al sedile di Harley e gira la testa, stando attento a non andare a sbattere con la macchina dietro di loro. Un parcheggio un po' obliquo. Ma così è anche la sua vita, quindi, a chi importa?

“Nyssa mi aveva fatto credere veramente che tu fossi un aiutante di Babbo Natale, Leo. Che costruivi giocattoli al Polo Nord. E non lo sei. La mia vita è una bugia, mi avete mentito per tutta la mia vita e non vi perdonerò mai per questo.” Ahi. Harley s'imbroncia. Ferita ancora aperta questa, eh.

“Possiamo diventare veramente aiutanti di Babbo Natale.” Leo gli dà un buffetto in testa. “Costruire giocattoli in garage e regalarli ai bambini. Questo ci renderebbe i folletti di Santa Claus, no?”

Il ragazzino ci pensa su, prima di allungare di nuovo il collo e trovare una figura femminile. È per questo che non risponde. Dice: “È lei la ragazza che stiamo cercando?” Si lecca le labbra e lancia un'occhiata veloce a Leo, che, aggrottando le sopracciglia e avvicinando la testa a quella di Harley, per avere il suo stesso punto di vista. “È carina.” Abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce un po'. Sperava fosse una brutta.

Il fratello maggiore sbuffa. “Ad essere bella è bella. Peccato che sia una spina nel fianco con nemmeno un minimo di personalità.” L'ha trovata, ma lei non si gira, aspetta che arrivino dall'altra strada, quella a destra. “Non puoi morire dietro ogni bel faccino.”

“Tu muori dietro ogni bel faccino” risponde scetticamente Harley.

Allora Leo apre lo sportello della macchina e inizia ad agitare le braccia sopra la testa, chiamando a gran voce questo nome. Che nome buffo. Ma come la…?

La ragazza si muove velocemente verso di loro, cercando di coprirsi meglio nella sua giacca a vento rosa, mentre un vento freddo inizia a spettinarle i capelli. Lancia un'occhiata al sedile anteriore, prima di aprire lo sportello di dietro ed infilarsi nella macchina, sospirando di sollievo. Non ha i guanti e nemmeno un cappello. Le sue mani sono rosse e screpolate. Harley si è girato per guardarla meglio, e studiarla. È carina. Anche troppo.

“Ciao” saluta lui.

“Ciao” sbuffa lei, nascondendo tra le gambe le mani, con un sorriso dolce. Ad Harley piace quel sorriso. Di conseguenza, gli piace la ragazza.

“È vero che ti chiami Calypso come il ballo caraibico?”

Lei alza un sopracciglio e fa una muta domanda al fratello maggiore, che scoppia a ridere, girandosi verso il sedile del piccoletto. “Lo sai che è la stessa domanda che le ho fatto io la prima volta?” Poi il suo sorriso diventa un po' più duro. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. “E lo sai che stiamo andando al circo anche per risolvere un mistero? Che pista stiamo seguendo?” chiede a Calypso, che apre la bocca per rispondere al _Figo!_ del ragazzino. Ma poi scuote la testa. Si dovrebbe concentrare. Esita. Ancora sperava che Leo l'avrebbe aiutata senza fare domande, come fa Nico. Che non chiedesse di entrare veramente nel _magico_ mondo dei detective. (Nel suo mondo.)

“Le mappe” risponde lei, sospira. Si sente anche stupida. Prende il cellulare dalla tasca dietro i pantaloni e mostra la mappa delle Garden City. “Otto città. Quattro esterne, quattro interne e, al centro Cour d'Cour. Noi siamo qui.” Indica col dito un punto nello schermo e ingrandisce su Daisy City. “Il fiume Gem passa per Rose City, Violet City, Couer d'Couer , Daisy City e Olive City dalla fonte. E il corpo di John Doe è stato trascinato dal fiume a riva.”

“Quindi hai pensato che il ragazzo fosse di una di queste città” dice Leo, annuendo. E annuisce anche Calypso, quindi Harley li imita e continua a far passare il suo sguardo da uno all'altro.

“Ovviamente.” Calypso mantiene il suo sguardo e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Magari sta dicendo solo cavolate. Magari dovrebbe fermarsi qui. Non dire niente. “Ho passato in rassegna la lista delle persone scomparse, prima nelle ultime settantadue ore, poi nell'ultima settimana. In tutto sono scomparsi sei ragazzi e otto ragazze, più o meno della stessa età, biondi e abbastanza alti. Jason Grace, Malcom Pace, Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase, Valentina Diaz, Alice Miyazawa e Julia Feingold, Cecil Markowitz, Sadie Kane. Lo so che sembra una stupidaggine ma nove ragazzi su quindici scomparsi hanno le stesse caratteristiche e… con il nostro John Doe il numero sale. Quindi sono entrata leggermente nel panico e mi sono detta una cosa alla volta. Una. Quindi, prima di tutto, questo ragazzo deve aver avuto una famiglia e tutto, quindi ho pensato, chi potrebbe non aver denunciato la scomparsa di una persona? Magari un gruppo che si muove in continuazione, in cui è normale l'aggiunta e la diminuzione delle persone che viaggiano insieme.”

“Un circo.”

“Sì, o quello, o una banda di criminali. Non sapendo da quale città è scomparso e a che età, ho esteso le ricerche di ragazzi scomparsi negli ultimi vent'anni a tutte le Garden City. Ma è come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. Magari, ho pensato, i ragazzi del circo hanno pensato che John Doe sia andato a trovare la sua famiglia. O che sia rimasto, con la sua famiglia. Quindi, circo. Per dare un nome a quel ragazzo e, forse, portare la notizia. Sapere e far sapere.” Arriccia le labbra e nasconde un altro po' le mani tra le gambe. Si è messa i jeans. Non parla di Luke Castellan. Non dice nemmeno il nome. Ma lui è stato il primo a scomparire. È una teoria troppo assurda. Non può pensare che Luke e John Doe siano collegati. No. Non può essere.

“Va bene.” Leo si gira verso il volante, si gratta la testa e annuisce, girando la chiave nel quadrante. “Allora si parte. Harley, guidami verso la nostra nuova avventu- Harley?”

Il ragazzino è in ginocchio sul sedile, osserva Calypso e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sei un poliziotto? Hai mai ucciso una persona?”

Il fratello sospira e dà una pacca sulle spalle al piccoletto per farlo sedere. La ragazza boccheggia e poi cerca di sorridere. Scuote la testa, lentamente e la tiene bassa, inclinata. Harley si ritiene soddisfatto, si siede e ricomincia a bere Coca-Cola.

Leo ogni tanto guarda Calypso, seduta dietro, che guarda fuori dal finestrino e si morde le labbra, furiosamente.

“Guidaci verso la nostra nuova avventura, Harley.”

 

 

 

~•~

 

“No, stavo scherzando.” Will dà le spalle alla porta di casa, e inizia a muoversi verso la macchina, con la testa bassa e i pugni chiusi. “Ciao.”

Nico lo prende per il cappuccio del giubbotto. Ha i guanti, non corrono rischi. Vero? “Smettila di fare l'idiota.” Suona di nuovo il campanello e lascia andare Will, che sembra volersi mettere a piangere davanti le porte di casa sua. Allora, tanto ha i guanti. Gli prende la mano, senza nemmeno fare contatto visivo e lo sente prendere un respiro profondo, mentre annuisce.

“Cosa gli dico?”

“Che sei morto, ma poi sei tornato in vita. E che il tuo funerale, con tutti vestiti di giallo, era abbastanza fuori luogo” risponde il moro, tirando un po' su col naso.

“E perché non sono tornato subito da loro?” È terrorizzato. Vorrebbe soltanto scomparire. “E poi cosa dovrò fare? Tornare a casa da te? Rimanere qui a casa con loro?” Will ha -aveva delle responsabilità nei confronti della sua famiglia, di Cour d'Cour. Nico lo sa. E non può fare altro se non alzare le spalle e guardare dritto davanti a lui. Questa non è una scelta sua. Niente di tutto questo lo è mai stato.

Magari se spera forte forte, nessuno apre la porta e questi pensieri, queste decisioni, potranno essere affrontati più tardi. Magari. Un miracolo di Natale. Un desiderio per una stella cadente. Ma lo sanno tutti che la vita di Nico è tutto una decisione, qui e ora. Quindi niente. La porta si apre e Will stringe la mano guantata del moro e trattiene il respiro.

Kayla tiene la porta aperta e rimane ferma, immobile, studiando le figure davanti a lei. Non riesce a respirare. Si porta una mano davanti alla bocca, l'altra la immerge trai capelli verdi. Poi scoppia a piangere abbassando la testa e chiude la porta.

La sentono singhiozzare, da dietro la porta. E quando riapre, non ci pensa due volte, prima di buttarsi tra le braccia del fratello maggiore e affondare il viso tra le sue clavicole. E piangere. Piangere. Piangere.

Nico lascia andare la mano di Will.

Stanno piangendo entrambi, abbracciati, cercando di mantenersi in piedi e non cadere in ginocchio, sul vialetto ancora pieno di neve.

“Ero morto” ripete lei. “Dio mio. Eri morto.”

 

~•~

 

 

“Hanno le montagne russe smontabili!” urla Harley, agitando le mani e saltando sul posto.

Leo sorride e il ragazzino gli offre un sorriso a sua volta. È sera e le luci intorno a loro si stanno accendendo. Sembra una fiera di paese, una di quelle in cui lui e Nyssa litigavano per lo zucchero filato e l'angolo di tiro per avere un orsacchiotto di peluche. Gli piace questo circo New Rome. Gli è anche familiare. Ma non sa perché.

“Non sapevo tu avessi jeans. Pensavo te ne andassi in giro con la tua uniforme da poliziotto, anche nei weekend” dice, grattandosi, con l'indice, la guancia. Certe situazioni non saranno mai abbastanza naturali per lui.

“Già” risponde lei. Non la smette di guardarsi intorno, chiedendosi a chi dovrebbe parlare, quando sfilare dalla tasca il cellulare, per mostrare la foto del suo John Doe.

Harley corre sempre davanti a loro. Leo lo tiene d'occhio, per paura che scompaia tra la folla. Calypso li osserva, mordendosi l'interno delle guance, sentendosi leggermente in colpa. Forse ha rovinato un po' un bel momento in famiglia. Odia quando inziano a salirgli sul petto i sensi di colpa. Vorrebbe solo spingerli in qualche posto profondo, da qualche parte nel suo petto e far finta di niente. Soprattutto quando non c'è motivo che questi esistano. Lei non ha mai chiesto a Leo di accompagnarla (tecnicamente) e Leo avrebbe anche potuto dire no (effettivamente). Quindi, tecnicamente ed effettivamente, tutta la colpa va a Valdez e alla sua stupida faccia da folletto. Stupido Valdez.

“Questa cosa è imbarazzante” mormora Leo, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “Sono dieci minuti che non parli. Seriamente. Per favore. Parla.”

“Uhm.”

“Grazie, questa perla di saggezza mi aiuterà ad intavolare una conversazione per ore intere. Ah!” Alza gli occhi al cielo sempre più scuro e inizia a camminare più velocemente, guardando, di tanto in tanto, un orologio digitale sul polso.

“Perché vuoi parlare con me?” chiede allora Calypso, senza velocizzare il passo, e infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto. Le scarpe, da rosa, sono diventate marroni. Ultimamente deve aver piovuto molto, a Sunflower City. Ci sono ancora pozzanghere, e ogni tanto scivola sul fango. “Sono mesi che facciamo finta che l'altro non esista.” È questo il nostro rapporto, vorrebbe aggiungere. Lei lo insulta, lui fa battute, lei lo ignora, lui continua a fare battute. È così che va. E così va bene.

“Siamo _colleghi_.” Lui si ferma in mezzo alla folla e scuote la testa. La sta aspettando, così, al parlare, lei non avrebbe visto soltanto le sue spalle e lui avrebbe visto qualcosa di lei. È divertente, perché Calypso si deve un po' abbassare per fare in modo che si possano guardare negli occhi, senza che Leo debba alzare il mento, o almeno gli occhi. Sono nemmeno cinque centimetr di differenzai. Zoe pensa che anche un solo centimetro di altezza in più conti, per i ragazzi. Per questo sono stupidi. Calypso appoggia il peso su una sola gamba e piega l'altra. Così i centimetri di differenza saranno tre. Lo fa automaticamente. Non ci pensa consciamente. “Dovremmo, non lo so -qualcosa dovrebbe cambiare, no?”

“Cosa? Dovrei invitarti a casa mia, per farci i bigodini e parlare di ragazzi?” Sbuffa, scuotendo la testa. E incrocia le braccia, tirando indietro il busto. Ahi. Si sta mettendo sulla difensiva. Evvai, di nuovo.

“Perché no? Pensi che aiuti a costruire fiducia tra no-…”

“Io mi fido di te!” Sospira e abbassa lo sguardo, mordendosi le labbra. Ci sono tanti motivi, però, se non parla con Leo. Lui sembra _quel_ tipo di persona, quello che potrebbe anche capire, e lei non è pronta. Meno sai di una persona, meno ti affezioni. Meno ti farà male quando se ne andrà. “Ma non ti voglio nella mia vita.”

Leo fa un passo indietro. Okay. Colpito e affondato. Sembra esserlo fisicamente, in effetti. Non si era nemmeno resa conto della loro vicinanza, finché non ha percepito il freddo sul petto, dovuto ad un venticello gelido, che corre tra le bancarelle di dolci e palloncini. Lui scuote la testa. “La cosa non è rilevante” mormora a se stesso e si gira verso la folla, alzando entrambe le mani in alto, in segno di resa. Lei non capisce a cosa si riferiva. Non capisce nemmeno il punto della conversazione, o cosa l'abbia scatenata.

Ma lo ha appena respinto, vero? Ha respinto un tentativo di andare d'accordo, vero? Ha bruciato un punto d'incontro. Lo avrà fatto milioni di volte. Lo sta facendo da quando, la prima volta al Pie Hole, a Leo è caduta una tazza di tè sulle sue scarpe nuove. E lui non ha chiesto scusa, però. Lo ha respinto ripetutamente. Il significato nascosto di ogni sui parola riferita a Leo è no. Il suo nome intero è Calypso-LeoNo-Nightshade. Allora perché? Perché adesso sembra la cosa più sbagliata che lei avesse potuto fare? È colpa dello sguardo. E lei non sa nemmeno perché ha questa stupidissima impressione. Ma ce l'ha. Forse questa è stata la prima volta che Leo è uscito allo scoperto, per lei. E lei lo ha ferito. Sono speculazioni, certo. Magari è tutto nella sua testa. Cosa dice Eco? Prima pensa a te stessa. Che poi, è vero, lo dice col linguaggio dei segni e non parla perché non può, ma okay. Prendersi il proprio tempo va bene. Avere paura di essere feriti, va bene. (Ma ferire le persone per paura di essere feriti no.)

Inizia a camminare verso di lui, e stira il braccio, per fermarlo. “Leo” borbotta. Magari potrebbe dire questo. Magari potrebbe dire tutta la verità, così le parti sarebbero invertite e Leo si dovrebbe vergognare per essere una persona che vuole, casualmente, parlare con lei. Vergogna. Non è che ti odio, dovrebbe dire, semplicemente non ti voglio parlare perché ti conosco da qualche mese e prima mi sembravi un deficiente con la patente, ma, sai?, è possibile che tu non lo sia, perché, alla fine, adori i bambini, sorridi quando servi ai tavoli, prepari piatti incredibili e Nico mi ha detto che hai aggiustato un paio di volte il mio motorino. E mi potresti piacere e, scusami tanto, nella mia vita ho posto solo per due amici, posti già presi da Eco e Nico, più una sorella, che sfortunatamente ho già, Zoe. Ma, ehi, se mai capitasse qualcosa di brutto a Zoe, potresti diventare la mia sorella di riserva, che dici? Uhm. Sembra un buon discorso. Forza, fallo Calypso.

Lei apre la bocca, raggiungendo Leo, ma, prima che possa dire niente, Harley si butta addosso al fratello maggiore, con un balzo che avrebbe potuto farli cadere entrambi.

“Un'indovina dice che vuole leggere il tuo futuro! Ha detto il tuo nome! Ha detto,” prende fiato, tirando il giubbotto rosso verso il basso. “Ho un messaggio per Leo Valdez! Vedo il futuro di Leo Valdez.”

Il ragazzo e di cattivo umore, sta per aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa di poco carino al più piccolo, per scaricarsi, forse, o perché lui, semplicemente, nella magia non ci crede. Ma è Harley, che lo guarda con quegli occhioni scuri e quel faccino adorabile. È già si deve far perdonare per la bugia di tutta una vita, Babbo Natale e compagnia bella. Quindi niente, annuisce e afferra la mano del fratellino, facendosi trascinare tra la folla, neanche troppo sicuro che Calypso li stia seguendo.

 

 

~•~

 

È la cosa più imbarazzante del mondo. Nico se ne rende conto, perché, sta lì, in mezzo a quel salotto e, vicino ai muri, Kayla, Austin e Apollo guardano Will, che si tortura le mani, senza riuscire a spiccicare una parola.

Che bello.

Decide che la cosa migliore deve essere iniziare a guardare le fotografie sui muri e le coppe sui libri. Magari trova un qualche passaggio segreto e può scomparire tra tunnel oscuri. Ha deciso che, appena conquisterà il mondo, il suo castello sarà pieno di queste cose, per quando non vuole parlare con la gente, o affrontare le proprie responsabilità. È un buon piano di vita, in fondo.

Apollo avanza verso suo figlio. Lo prende per le spalle, studia i suoi lineamenti, sta per scoppiare a piangere anche lui. Kayla non ha mai smesso. “Il mio ragazzo” mormora e Nico sente la voce spezzarsi a metà. Lo abbraccia, lascia che cada il silenzio di nuovo. Lo hanno visto morto. Lo hanno seppellito. Lo hanno pianto. “Ma sei uno zombie?” Ma niente può mettere al tappeto il cattivo senso dell'umorismo dei figli di Apollo. Forse proprio a causa del padre. Con un capofamiglia come Apollo, un po' di problemi ce li devi avere, ma nessuno t'incolpa.

Nico rotea gli occhi.

Will ride, immerso nel petto del papà. “Se dici che sono un non-morto, Nico inizierà a piangere perché non puoi non essere qualcosa. O sei vivo o sei morto.” Lo abbraccia. Da quanto tempo non abbracciava una persona? Ne assorbe il profumo di shampoo del discount. “Sono un tornato in vita. O qualcosa del genere.”

“E come sei tornato in vita?”

“Eri morto” piange Austin. “Era morto” si passa una mano tra le treccine in testa e non ce la fa. Si deve sedere. Gli mancherà il respiro ancora per molto. Magari sverrà. Lo sanno tutti che la persona con più forza emotiva nella loro casa è Kayla. E Kayla non riesce a fermare quelle lacrime silenziose che le cadono dagli occhi.

“E Kayla era bionda, una volta.” Will allunga il collo, lasciando che il mento si appoggi sulla spalla di Apollo. Anche lui ha gli occhi rossi. “Sto via qualche mese e inizi a tingerti i capelli?”

La ragazza si lascia sfuggire un sorriso bagnato. E cerca di asciugarsi il viso, con un gesto rude della mano. “Stupido” mormora. E lo abbraccia, da sopra le braccia di Apollo che non lo vogliono lasciare andare. Anche Austin, allora fa sbattere la sua testa contro le braccia degli altri. E sembra voler vomitare. Ugh. Spera che non vomiti.

Nico infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e continua a guardare le pareti. Imbarazzante. Magari dovrebbe chiamare Leo.

 

 

~•~

 

“Ehi, ciao. Solo io sono accecato? Perché sei uno splendore.” Leo appoggia la mano sul banchetto e alza un sopracciglio alla ragazza davanti a lui.

Harley rotea gli occhi e scuote un po' la testa, decidendo che l'atmosfera intorno a loro è più interessante di suo fratello che viene respinto per l'ennesima volta. Calypso non può dargli torto. Una caverna. La cosiddetta indovina si trova in una vera e propria grotta, arredata con tende scure, statuine e candele. Un sacco di candele. Tutte accese.

“E tu devi essere un falò, perché sto prendendo fuoco” risponde la riccia, con un sorriso divertito.

Harley e Calypso girano di colpo la testa, guardando verso il banchetto, con la bocca aperta e suoni inconsistenti che escono dalle loro bocche. Cosa? La ragazza sta, per caso, accettando…?

Le orecchie della punta di Leo sono diventate rosse. Rosse quasi quanto il rosso delle bandiere nuove. Quelle appena comprate che la gente sventola allo stadio. E lui deve un attimo riprendersi, perdere uno o due battiti, per poi riprendere a sorridere come un idiota. “Allora potresti essere le mie scintille” spara. E ridacchia anche, quando lei si alza in piedi e i loro occhi sono quasi allo stesso livello. È più alta di lui, ovviamente. Ma è anche più alta di Calypso. Forse anche più alta di Pip. Poco male. Adora le ragazza più alte.

“Ah, Leo Valdez” ride lei, inclinando la testa. “Sei adorabile.”

“È tutta la vita che provo a convincere di essere incredibilmente divertente e bello.” Alza le spalle. “Grazie.”

Calypso si schiarisce la gola, abbastanza teatralmente, portandosi anche la mano chiusa in un pugno davanti alla bocca. La ragazza dai capelli rossi e ricci si gira verso di lei, mantenendo il sorriso che stava riservando a Leo. “Ciao” saluta. Sembra solo divertita dalla situazione. Da Leo che ha le orecchie rosse e le avrà così per tutta la sera, forse. Calypso non ha mai visto Leo arrossire. Non pensava fosse nemmeno possibile. Come puoi imbarazzarlo? Come puoi non farlo sentire a suo agio? Leo Valdez è sempre a suo agio.

“Hai detto Leo Valdez” dice ad alta voce, alzando un sopracciglio e avvicinandosi a lei. Incrocia le braccia, quando si ritrova spalla a spalla con il ragazzo. “Nome e cognome. Come -come hai fatto a saperli?” Sente di averla già vista, da qualche parte, questa ragazza. Ma non riesce ad entrare nel contesto. Non riesce a ricordare i dettagli. Le lentiggini. Aveva pensato già che le piacevano le sue lentiggini.

“Divinazione.” La ragazza aza gli indici, la riccia, facendoli roteare. Sta indicando la grotta. O tutto quello che c'è nella grotta, probabilmente. “Ho fatto una domanda e la risposta è stata Leo Valdez e qualcos'altro. Dicono che io ho un'informazione per lui, e lui ne ha una per me.” Punta gli occhi in alto a destra, aggrottando le sopracciglia, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa. “Sono Rachel. Cioè, sì, potete anche chiamarmi il Potente Oracolo, ma preferirei Rachel.”

Calypso assottiglia lo sguardo e afferra una candela dai lati del tavolo, per avvicinarla al viso di lei. Rachel. Rachel Rachel Rachel. Perche le sembra così familiare? Rachel. Rachel-Qualcosa. Rachel-Qualcosa-Qualcosa.

“Non parla più?” chiede l'indovina a Leo, cercando di sopprimere una risata. Calypso la sta fissando. E non si rende nemmeno conto che stanno continuando a parlare.

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Qualcosa deve scattare nella sua testa. Rachel…?

Leo alza le spalle. “Fa spesso così. Pensa così forte che si dimentica che ci sono persone intorno a lei. Will dice che è colpa della sua infanzia _isolata_. È per questo che sono qui.” Si accarezza la fronte e lancia uno sguardo ad Harley, che si è arrampicato su delle scale di ferro per arrivare ad afferrare un acchiappasogni. “Ma tu lo sapevi già, no?” È ovviamente scettico. E se non è scettico, odia il posto in cui si trova.

Rachel. Rachel con i capelli rossi e ricci. Rachel con gli occhi verdi. Rachel.

“Non è così che funziona la divinazione.” Scuote la testa. “Se fosse così, avrei già risolto il mio problema. Ci sono delle regole, delle leggi nella natura. Un semplice essere umano non può osare andarci contro.”

Osare. _To dare_. Rachel Osare. Rachel To Dare. Rachel…

E quale sarebbe il tuo problema? Leo apre la bocca per chiederglielo, con un sopracciglio alzato. Gli verranno le rughe a forza di fare espressioni strane. Dovrebbe smetterla. Viene fermato, comunque. Da Calypso, che gli dà una pacca sul petto, come a farlo allontanare, mentre lei fa un passo verso Rachel.

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare!” urla. Certo. Come ha fatto a non capirlo prima? “La ragazzina di Tulip City che è scappata di casa otto anni fa! Certo. Ecco dove. I tuoi genitori hanno fatto quattro denunce di scomparsa. Ognuna a distanza di…”

Rachel rotea gli occhi e fa un passo indietro. “Lo conosco il mio curriculum. Grazie. Ora ho l'età legale per fare quello che mi pare, e comunque voi non siete polizi-…” Li osserva. Lancia anche uno sguardo ad Harley, che sta cercando qualche biscotto vicino alle tende. Troverà solo orsetti gommosi. “Voi non siete poliziotti.”

Leo alza le mani, Calypso appoggia le mani sui fianchi e alza un lato della bocca. Non può dire a tutti che è complicato. Per tutti lei è nella DCPD. Presto sarà integrata anche formalmente. Presto. Continua a sorridere.

La rossa scuote la testa. No. No. “No, voi non… non potete… voi…” Si passa una mano sul viso e deglutisce. “Voi siete poliziotti.” Chiude gli occhi e sospira. “In che guaio ti sei cacciato?” Si siede e inizia ad accarezzarsi la fronte. Sembra semplicemente voler riprendere la sua calma, prima di ricominciare a parlare. Prende un respiro profondo. Incrocia le dita delle mani. È vestita in maniera troppo semplice per uno spettacolo. Jeans macchiati di vernice. Maglietta bianca con uno smile in alto a destra. E adesso sembra anche preoccupata.

“Qual è il tuo problema da risolvere?” chiede Leo.

Rachel sospira. “Il mio ragazzo” dice.

Leo alza un sopracciglio. “Quindi quello tra noi -mi sento molto sedotto e ingannato.” Scuote la testa.

“Il mio ragazzo” ripete. Rachel gli sorride. Ma non gli risponde direttamente. “Cioè non è proprio il mio ragazzo è più un -senti, non lo so, è complicato. Noi non -andiamo avanti così da tanto e alla fine non abbiamo mai veramente parlato di questo. Parliamo di tante cose e qui tutti lo odiano, quindi, apposto. Ma -comunque non vi devo certo spiegazioni. Lui è -avevamo una mezza specie di appuntamento. Lo voleva organizzare lui. Dopo due anni un appuntamento, ci credete? Ottaviano era nervoso. Andava avanti e indietro per le tende e mi sembrava… preoccupato. Sì, preoccupato è la parola giusta. Come se dovesse -a dirla tutta, pensavo fosse per l'appuntamento. Lui non è tipo da appuntamento. Odia queste cose. Finché non è arrivato un signore, uno con la barba lunga e sembrava, non lo so, che ne avesse viste tante, come se avesse vissuto dall'inizio del mondo. E chiedeva per Ottaviano Young, Ottaviano Young. Qui nessuno lo chiama Ottaviano -tranne me, certo. Lo chiamano tutti Octavian, non mi chiedete il perché. E quel signore aveva un'aura -non so come spiegarlo. Negativa, immagino. Non mi è piaciuto per niente. Allora ho mentito e, quando ho raccontato ad Ottaviano dell'uomo, lui ha -cambiato espressione. Era _più_ preoccupato. Se n'è andato il giorno dopo. È venuto da me e sembrava terrorizzato. Ha detto cose -non penso avessero senso. Mi ha dato un bacio ed è andato via. Mi aveva detto di dargli una settimana, qualcosa così. Ma sono preoccupata lo stesso. Non ha chiamato, non ha mandato un messaggio. Tutti pensano sia andato dalla sua famiglia, era tanto che non lo vedeva e, forse, non lo so, il signore che chiedeva per lui era un suo familiare. Non gli assomigliava per niente, e nemmeno a Apollo, ma…” Tace. Appoggia l'indice sulle labbra e chiude gli occhi. “Ho solo chiesto di avere sue notizie.”

Calypso apre la bocca e poi la richiude. Cerca il suo cellulare nelle tasche e lo sblocca. Ma non ha il coraggio di mostrare la foto. “Ottaviano è biondo?” chiede.

“Sì.”

“Alto poco più di un metro e settantacinque.”

“Sì.” Rachel sorride e alza un lato della bocca.

“Occhi azzurri.”

“Già.”

“Ottaviano Young.”

“Ottaviano Young.” Rachel prende il cellulare e mostra una foto di un ragazzo con un sorriso vistosamente forzato (con i denti in bella mostra e le labbra stirate) e un peluche blu. John Doe. “Non è tipo da foto, ma avevo vinto il suo peluche, me ne doveva una…” Sospira e batte le dita sul tavolino. “Cos'ha fatto? Aggressione ad un pubblico ufficiale? Disturbo della quiete pubblica? Abbiamo abbastanza soldi da non preoccuparci dei soldi… scommetto su atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Avrà squartato un altro orsacchiotto, spero non quello che gli ho regalato.” Punta lo sguardo su di loro, in attesa di una risposta.

Leo e Calypso si scambiano un'occhiata preoccupata. Alla fine aveva ragione. Un'informazione per un'informazione. Harley s'infila l'ennesima caramella in bocca, diventando piccolo piccolo nell'angolo della stanza.

“Ottaviano è stato trovato sulle rive del fiume Gem, a Daisy City.” Calypso gira lo schermo del cellulare e lo mostra a Rachel, che fissa il suo sguardo sullo schermo. Scuote la testa, chiude gli occhi. “Morto.”

L'indovina non dice niente. Si tappa la bocca con entrambe le mani e poi abbassa la testa. Non fa rumore. Non sospira nemmeno più. Ma piange. È evidente che stia piangendo.

Leo e Calypso non sanno cosa devono esattamente fare.

 

 

 


	2. I sospettati (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La famiglia di Will fa la famiglia di Will (e tutto sembra davvero troppo tranquillo a Nico) e Calypso si deve sorbire una conversazione in spagnolo che non capisce e discorsi sull'appropriazione indebita di cultura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ci ho messo così tanto a pubblicare questa parte della storia è perché… perché… avevo proprio dimenticato che dovevo pubblicare, all'inizio. Poi ho riletto la parte ed ero tipo, ohmmiodio, Harley, che cosa ho fatto? E poi ho dovuto discutere sulla lunghezza del capitolo. Secondo me 13mila parole erano tipo gne e a chi importa? Ma è anche vero che chi legge 13mila parole? Nah. Dovevo scegliere dove tagliare ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
> 
> 
> Quello che voglio dire è che il secondo e terzo capitolo sono stati divisi in due, sotto lo spassionato consiglio di mia sorella, che nei trattati di pace ha trattato per questo (la divisione dei capitoli) e il cambio di finale. Uno dei due punti è stato accettato.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> Open road, no one stopped you from trying.

> To lose your load, to find your silver lining.

> You left my side, because mother let you run and hide.

> But even from afar I hear you crying

> Open road, Roo Panes

  
  
  
  
  
“E quindi il caso sarebbe chiuso.”  
  
Calypso si morde il labbro inferiore e tamburella le dita della mano libera sul tavolino. “Sì” risponde, al telefono. “N-non ti devi preoccupare di tornare a Daisy. Passa il Natale a casa, fa quelle cose che fanno le persone normali durante le vacanze. Tipo lo zabaione. Lo zabaione si mangia?”  
  
Nico, al telefono, in un primo momento non risponde. Chissà a cosa pensa. “Uhm.” Sembra deluso. Magari Calypso dovrebbe dire la verità e lasciare che torni ad aiutarla. Magari. Questo aiuterebbe. Ma Nico, al contrario di lei, ha una famiglia, può cantare le canzoni idiote di Natale e parlare male delle sue zie, dei cereali che sua nonna vuole fargli mangiare, per forza. Allontanare le persone dalla sua famiglia, solo perché lei una famiglia non ce l'ha, non è carino. Anche lei ha visto il Canto di Natale, quello con Jim Carrey. Bel film. “Qui non è poi così divertente. Will non fa altro che fissare la sua cotta degli anni del liceo.” Si sente Will protestare, ma non le sue parole. Forse Nico ha allontanato il cellulare da lui. Devono stare più attenti. Basterebbe un tocco per perdere Will Solace e loro sono sempre così vicini. Sempre. “Mi hanno detto che ti hanno invitata a casa di Leo per Natale. Harley?”  
  
“Uhm.” Calypso si lecca il labbro inferiore e annuisce come se Nico riuscisse effettivamente a vederla. Chissà perché, Harley l'ha presa in simpatia. Leo deve aver cercato di dissuaderlo. Nemmeno la sopporta e, se ci fosse stato un briciolo di possibilità di loro due -Calypso e Leo- come amici, lei l'ha bruciata con la facilità con cui ha sorriso al bambino. Bruciare rapporti è forte. Ha imparato a farlo anche abbastanza bene. Zoe è una maestra in rifiutare le persone. Le ha insegnato bene. E lei è stata una brava allieva. Per questo non si sente nemmeno in dovere di prendere in considerazione l'invito di Harley. Anche se questo vuol dire rimanere da sola a casa. Durante le feste. Okay. Solo per la Vigilia. A Natale ha da fare.  
  
“Cal?”  
  
Eco è corsa dietro il suo datore di lavoro. Eco correrebbe dietro a Narciso anche nelle acque più profonde dell'Atlantico ed affogherebbe con lui, se glielo chiedesse. Era ovvio che l'avrebbe abbandonata lì, a Natale, da sola, senza nemmeno pensare al fatto che, per una volta, sarebbero potute stare insieme per una settimana, come quando erano piccole e le loro voci si univano in canti, e le loro risate si sentivano per tutte le stanze delle enormi ville delle loro famiglie. Quando lei poteva ancora -Calypso avrebbe cantato per tutt'e due. Canta più forte che può tutti gli anni e le prende le mani e la guarda muovere le labbra, come se cantasse anche lei. Ed Eco piange. E Calypso l'abbraccia. Accendono l'albero di Natale e la risata singola riempie tutto il loro monolocale. Eco le asciuga sempre quella lacrima invisibile sulla guancia e fanno finta che tutto vada bene. Tutto va bene.  
  
“Calypso.”  
  
È tutto abbastanza deprimente. Forse anche per questo doveva essere ovvio che l'avrebbe abbandonata lì. Sì. Prima o poi doveva succedere. Comunque, Natale è un giorno come un altro. Stare da sola non fa poi così male. Si guarderà, non lo sa, qualche vecchio film, _Mamma ho perso l'aereo_ , magari _Bugiardo bugiardo_. Canterà più forte. Le aveva detto così, quella bambina, quella coi capelli rossi e le mani piene di colori. Quanto tempo fa è stato? Sembrano millenni. Chi era? Era… Lizzy. Diceva: gli adulti fanno tanto rumore ma basta crederci. Basta cantare più forte e crederci. Narciso canterà per Eco? Calypso deve cantare il doppio, anche se lei non c'è. In qualche modo glielo deve. In qualche modo tutto le arriverà. Ma lei, Calypso, si merita, sai?, la solitudine.  
  
“Calypso Nightshade.”  
  
Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo davanti a lei. “Sì” risponde. Poi preme le labbra una contro l'altra. Eco non ha nessun altro al mondo. O almeno non aveva. Forse si era un po' cullata in questo pensiero. Se non hai nessun altro, non mi puoi abbandonare per nessun altro.  
  
Nico sospira. “Will vorrebbe che tu ci andassi.” Fa una pausa e sospira di nuovo. “Continuare a stare da sola non ti aiuterà. E il caso è risolto, quindi non hai niente da fare. Lo so che tu e Valdez non andate molto d'accordo ma…” Si blocca. Calypso alza un sopracciglio, allontanando il cellulare dall'orecchio e controllando che il segnale non sia caduto. Il tempo continua a scorrere sullo schermo del cellulare e la foto di Nico imbronciato si illumina. Non sembra un problema di segnale.  
  
È Will che parla, poi. “Siamo preoccupati per te. Sì, Nico, _siamo_. Anche tu sei preoccupato. E non mi chiedere perché. Hai capito? Sei pallida. Non esci di casa o dal tuo ufficio alla polizia. Con la storia di Nico che risolve casi insieme a te, hai smesso anche di parlare con le persone, vero? È questa storia di -di non avere una famiglia. Tutti hanno una famiglia. Ma tu no. Certo. Tu no.” Se avesse sfiorato le dita di Nico che tenevano il cellulare sarebbe morto. Pochi millimetri e sarebbe potuto morire.  
  
“Ho una sorella.”  
  
“Immagino passerai con lei allora il Natale” risponde lui, e la riesce a percepire, l'espressione acida. Da dottore. Alza gli occhi e tira indietro la testa. Che. Pizza. “Ah, no. Aspetta. Il vostro patto. Io pago le spese legali e tu tieni il testimone che non può-…”  
  
“Non ne hai il diritto” lo interrompe. Mantiene la voce bassa. Cerca di controllarla come può. “Tu non ne hai il diritto.” La voce sale di un'ottava sull'ultima parola. Deglutisce e scuote la testa. Le persone devono smettere di parlare di Zoe.  
  
Will non dice niente per un po'. Le lascia un po' di tempo. Lo fa sempre. Ha provato ad aggiustarla, ci prova sempre ad aggiustare le persone, e allora sta lì, che prende le mani della gente e fa quel sorriso luminoso e caldo, neanche fosse un sole. (Gli dà fastidio non poter prendere la mano di Nico.) Lei gli dice sempre che lui ha la laurea in Medicina, mica in Psicologia. Questo impostore. Lui dice sempre che si deve preoccupare non solo della sua salute fisica, ma anche mentale, e in quanto dottore qualcosa di psicologia sa. Ah. Come no. Impostore. (E poi lui sa.) (Santo cielo.) (Lui sa.)“Dovresti andare” dice dopo un po'. “Da Leo.”  
  
“Perché dovrei? Ho cose da fare.” Vedere un film conta come piano per la serata. Magari potrebbe anche leggere un libro. Bersi un bicchiere di vino. Preparare una torta per mangiarsela da sola, o lasciarla nel vialetto ed aspettare che qualcuno del vicinato la prenda. Darla a qualcuno che ha con chi condividere. Una crostata di mele sarebbe perfetta. Negli Stati Uniti va forte. Papà lo dice… -uhm. No. Atlante. Il _signor Makos,_ prego.  
  
“Loro sono…” Sospira. Deve riprendere da capo. Lo sente prendere il respiro. “Calypso. Loro sono abituati a raccogliere cuccioli abbandonati. Sono mol-…”  
  
“Io non sono un cucciolo abbandonato.”  
  
“Sai cosa voglio dire.” Poi sembra allontanarsi dal microfono. O ha messo il vivavoce. “No, Nico. Non può stare da sola. Non per altre due settimane, senza che nessuno sappia che…” “ _È una donna adulta_.” Ha messo il vivavoce. “Che se la cava male ad adulteggiare, come te.” “ _Io non me…_ ”  
  
“Io vi sento.”  
  
“Dimmi almeno che ci penserai” sospira Will. Nemmeno ci crede. Non capisce perché continua a lottare per queste piccolezze, se tanto nemmeno ci crede più, in poter vincere. “Ad andare da Leo.”  
  
“Certo.” Che no. La decisione è presa. Caso chiuso.  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
  
Ecco la storia.  
  
Will Solace, nato l'8 Agosto 1989 nel piccolo ospedale di Couer d'Couer, non era un bambino speciale. Non aveva tratti particolari, non aveva abilità speciali, non aveva una grande casa, né un grande giardino.  
  
Naomi Solace, sua madre, cantava nel coro della chiesa, marciava per i diritti delle minoranze etniche e s'innamorava delle sue opportunità. Per questo un giorno è partita e ha iniziato a mandare a casa cartoline dai posti esotici che visitava e foto dei suoi concerti, con i capelli lunghi, le perline trai capelli e gli occhiali rotondi. Apollo Young era un poeta, con la testa fra le nuvole e la custodia di bambini con occhi che brillano. Will non poteva essere spiacile. Troppe particolarità in una sola famiglia. Per questo usava le cartoline di sua madre come segnalibri dei libri universitari e le poesie di suo padre per corteggiare ragazzi. Paolo non ci è mai cascato, però. Ha sempre capito che c'era qualcuno dietro le sue parole. Will ha un altro tipo di poesia, diceva. Non ha mai capito cosa intendeva, ma Paolo non ha mai accettato di essere il suo ragazzo, quindi forse era un modo gentile di rifiutarlo. Probabile.  
  
E c'era anche questo chiodo fisso. Quella bambina che è morta investita davanti casa sua. Quella signora che è morta dando un bacio sulla fronte a suo figlio più piccolo. Quel funerale in cui tutti erano vestiti di nero, e i fiori gialli delle colline erano così inappropriati.  
  
Will Solace ne ha visti di morti. E di vivi. E di morti che erano vivi. E ha provato a salvarli tutti. Uno ad uno. Alcuni sono andati via e sembravano tranquilli, sembrava che si fossero solo addormentati, sorridendo. Altri gli hanno lasciato le mani piene di sangue e si sono portati via pezzi della sua speranza.  
  
Le persone ci scherzano. È troppo sensibile, dicono. Esagera sempre, dicono. Ma Michael Yew, 21 anni, 4 settimane, 2 giorni, 12 ore e 36 minuti, sarebbe potuto vivere per un minuto di più; sarebbe potuto diventare un atleta, come Kayla, se avesse avuto un po' più di tempo, se non lo avessero massacrato di botte sul retro di un locale. Neanche fosse un qualche cliché in una serie televisiva di basso livello. Nemmeno così avrebbe potuto accettarlo. Michael poteva ancora crescere. Essere speciale. Era solo uno specializzando, ed era rimasto lì, con le lacrime agli occhi e le mani guantate del bianco della plastica e del sangue che copriva il viso del ragazzo. Non era riuscito a fare nulla.  
  
Ed Ethan Nakamura, 16 anni, 36 settimane, 3 ore e 16 minuti, sarebbe vivo, se ci fosse stato qualcuno accanto a lui, se soltanto si fossero resi conto che stava _male_ -stava male emotivamente, in un modo che ti mangia dentro, che ti lascia solo, che ti uccide prima. Qualcuno lo avrebbe potuto salvare. Quel qualcuno poteva essere stato Will. (Ma arrivava sempre troppo tardi.)  
  
Magari lui poteva non essere speciale, ma qualcosa la poteva anche fare. Qualche vita l'ha salvata. È riuscito a far rimanere qualcuno.  
  
Magari poteva far tornare a casa qualcuno di famiglia. Ottaviano, ad esempio. Tutti sanno dove si trova, con chi vive, il nome del circo. Sanno anche che è felice. Non è cambiato tanto da quando era un bambino che squartava orsacchiotti. Ora lo fa per professione. (E Apollo ha detto che adesso sarebbe al sicuro.) È lì che è morto, ci credi? In un circo. A New Rome. _Che stupido_ , aveva pensato, inseguendo il naso rosso che gli era caduto a terra e rotolava via. Non c'era nessuno intorno a lui, era orario di uno spettacolo e la massa di persone si trovava sotto il tendone colorato, a godersi lo spettacolo. E, mentre pensava che stupido, qualcuno gli ha infilato una busta di plastica in testa e lo ha soffocato.  
  
Poi si è svegliato con una carezza sulla guancia e un ragazzo moro che lo fissava. Solo la Bella Addormentata nel bosco potrebbe capire cosa vuol dire essere risvegliato da Nico di Angelo.  
  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
  
Calypso ha capito che qualcosa non va già da quando ha sentito suonare il campanello di casa. Perché lei non ha amici. Lo fa proprio di proposito a non averne, così non deve alzarsi dal divano ad aprire alla porta la Vigilia di Natale, quando starebbe leggendo un buon libro e fuori fa freddo e quindi non deve uscire. E le luci di Natale sono spente e non deve far finta di essere felice con nessuno. Lo. Fa. Di. Proposito. Per poter piangere tutto il tempo che vuole. Allora accende la televisione, per avere un alibi agli occhi rossi lacrimanti e lascia il libro aperto, scivolando via dalla sua calda coperta di cotone. Tira un po' sul col naso, si rende conto di essere in pigiama e che le cartelle del caso sono ancora sul tavolo della cucina, ma, okay, non importa, può fingere di stare bene, poi domani torna a lavorare.  
  
“Chi è?” Cerca di mantenere la voce grave. Esce fuori un gracchio indistinto. Si schiarisce la voce e controlla dallo spioncino della porta. “Che vuoi?”  
  
“Che dolce, Raggio di Sole. Lo sai che è la Vigilia? Sulla tua porta non c'è nemmeno una ghirlanda. O un Babbo Natale sulla slitta…” Leo si alza in punta di piedi, avvicinando l'occhio allo spioncino e facendo roteare gli occhi di lei. “Sai che eri stata invitata a casa nostra, oggi? Ci stiamo per perdere l'apertura dei regali, per colpa tua. Grazie.”  
  
“Ti ho scritto rifiutando l'invito. _Prego_.” Si passa la mano sul viso e ne approfitta per asciugarsi le ultime lacrime sulle guance. Che noia. C'è un motivo se aspetta di essere sola per piangere. Che Leo stia invadendo la sua privacy la fa andare su tutte le furie e adesso sente soltanto il bisogno di colpire qualcosa. Colpirlo con forza, fino a che le nocche non le sanguinino e le braccia chiedano pietà. Stringe le mani in pugni. La respirazione è accelerata. “Cosa vuoi?” Scandisce bene le parole, perché arrivino oltre la porta. Magari se è abbastanza rude, convince Leo ad andarsene via. Nessuno vuole avere a che fare con persone maleducate. O no? Chiude gli occhi e spera. Era da tanto che non sperava che succedesse qualcosa. Ora spera solo di essere lasciata sola. (Da piccola sperava il contrario.)  
  
“Senti. Non sono io quello che ti voleva per forza a casa e, se devo dirtela tutta, se avessimo invitato qualcun altro non avrei potuto prendere il secondo piatto di _moro_ di Nyssa, che mi ha dato anche il suo piatto, perché Drew ha…” Alza la mano e scuote la testa. Si è ricordato di qualcosa. “Tu non mi hai chiesto la storia della mia vita, okay. Fatto sta. Non sono io ad essere venuto qui per te. Nel senso. Io sono qui. Davanti alla tua porta. Parlando con la porta come un idiota. Ma non sono qui di mia spontanea volontà.” Si muove di lato, lasciando la visuale libera. Calypso è trovata con l'occhio allo spioncino e vede Harley che fulmina con gli occhi suo fratello maggiore. Ha un cappello messicano in testa. E un poncho viola. Col poncho è un adorabile nanetto. “È lui che ti vuole vedere” dice Leo. E Harley alza la testa verso lo spioncino e sorride.  
  
Calypso si ritrova a sorridergli di rimando e la cosa è abbastanza stupida. Lui nemmeno può vederla. “Va bene” mormora a se stessa, portando la mano sulla maniglia della porta e spingendola verso il basso. È un bambino. Tutti odiano vedere un bambino deluso. “Ciao” saluta, abbassandosi verso Harley che mostra i suoi denti mancanti in un sorriso aperto. “Non hai paura che stando alzato a quest'ora Babbo Natale non ti porti il tuo regalo?” chiede, lanciando uno sguardo all'orologio sopra la televisione. Le undici e mezza. Sta anche facendo finta che il maggiore dei fratelli non la stia studiando.  
  
Harley sbuffa e la supera, entrando in casa. “Babbo Natale non esiste” brontola, avviandosi verso il tavolo, con uno zainetto sulle spalle. “La nostra vita è una bugia.”  
  
“Tasto dolente. Cambia argomento” suggerisce Leo, seguendo il fratellino dentro il monolocale. Il suo sguardo è vivace, così come lo è lui. Sembra che in nemmeno cinque minuti abbia memorizzato lo spazio intorno a lui. E Calypso. “Stai bene?” chiede. Se ne pente immediatamente, gli si legge in faccia.  
  
“Stavo guardando un film” borbotta Calypso, chiudendo la porta dietro di lei. Ha il pigiama coi coniglietti. Adora i coniglietti. Ed è un pigiama caldo. E non si aspettava che qualcuno sarebbe piombato a casa sua la notte della Vigilia.  
  
“Sì, anche a me Grease fa sempre piangere” risponde Leo, forse sarcasticamente, infilando le mani nelle tasche. Poi si morde le labbra, quasi fosse una punizione e lancia un'occhiata ad Harley, che dondola i piedi, seduto a tavola. “Se fai in fretta torniamo a casa per l'apertura dei regali.”  
  
La cosa al ragazzino sembra importare pochissimo. “A scuola dicono che il mio poncho è stupido. E che non sono messicano.” Alza le spalle e osserva Calypso afferrare le cartelle del caso, spostarle in un angolino, avvicinarsi al frigorifero e mettere a riscaldare del latte. Poi arriccia le labbra e continua a dondolare i piedi.  
  
“E allora cosa saresti, scusa?” chiede Leo, accarezzandosi il retro del collo.  
  
“Dicono che sono uno statunitense bianco. Anzi. _Pallido_.”  
  
Non che abbia torto. Harley è bianco. Calypso alza un sopracciglio e guarda Leo, che sembra essere a corto di discorsi. Sospira e versa un po' di latte in una tazza, passandola al ragazzino. Che bello. Leo Valdez deve spiegare per quale motivo suo fratello minore è bianco nella sua cucina. Ma cosa ha fatto di male nella sua vita per meritare questo? (Nessuno dica che deve espiare lei le colpe della sua famiglia.)  
  
“ _Legalmente_ anche Leo è statunitense” commenta la ragazza, aprendo uno sportello della dispensa, alla ricerca di dolciumi da dare ad Harley. “Perché è nato e cresciuto in Texas e adesso vive a Daisy, come te e me. Essendo nato e cresciuto in territorio statunitense è statunitense. Solo che sua mamma aveva delle origini diverse e quindi il suo colorito della pelle è diverso. Quindi Leo è statunitense e in più porta con sé anche la cultura messicana.” Non ha niente in credenza. Perché era sicura di avere dei dolcetti? Ah. Ieri ha infornato torte. Il frigo, certo. Il frigo. Intorno al frigo. La crostata di mele. “E se tu sei stato cresciuto con la cultura messicana non capisco perché tu non possa dire che sei messicano. Magari non lo sei legalmente, ma di cuore. Uhm. Di cultura.”  
  
“Quindi io non sono _veramente_ messicano?” Harley afferra dalle sue mani una fetta di crostata con esitazione. Calypso ha la strana sensazione che questo sia un colpo duro tanto quanto la scoperta della non-esistenza di Babbo Natale. “Non mi posso mettere i poncho? Non posso più festeggiare il Grito de Dolores?” Eh. Gli hanno tolto la terra da sotto i piedi, immagina. Capisce la situazione.  
  
“Bella domanda. Sarebbe appropriazione indebita di cultura?” Anche lei afferra, senza pensarci troppo, una fetta di crostata, arricciando le labbra. Poi sorride. “Sto scherzando. Queste cose fanno parte di te, no? Non puoi smettere di essere te.”  
  
“Harley. Puoi fare tutto quello che hai fatto fino ad adesso.” Leo si siede a tavola con loro due e guarda verso il basso. Deve essere un bel miscuglio la famiglia in cui questo ragazzino sta crescendo. “Famiglia multietnica” dice, cercando di spiegare qualcosa.  
  
“Il _moro_ è dominicano” commenta Calypso, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo.  
  
“Nyssa è dominicana.”  
  
“Avete creato un mondo tutto vostro voi, eh?” Sorride. Anche casa sua -cioè, quella villa, del signor Makos, era un mondo apparte. Parlava maltese, lì dentro, e Eco le rispondeva in greco. E lei si sentiva fortunata. Che stupida. Se avesse saputo. _Che stupida._ Era solo un modo per tenerla lontana da tutto. Lancia un'occhiata ad Harley, che beve il suo latte, pochi sorsi alla volta, troppo preso dai suoi pensieri per voler portare avanti un'altra conversazione sulla sua famiglia. Vorrebbe chiedere dove è andata a finire sua mamma. Ha capito che Leo, Harley e Nyssa condividono il papà, non ha capito molto bene tutto il resto, perché non ha mai voluto sapere altro. (Sapere vuol dire avvicinarsi.) Ma deve essere brutto, non sapere da dove vieni, non sapere come ti devi comportare, non avere un luogo di appartenenza. Almeno all'inizio. Costruirti da solo da zero. Non avere sicurezze.  
  
“Lo hai fatto anche tu” dice Leo, lanciando una veloce occhiata alla stanza. Si morde le labbra. “Bel pigiama.”  
  
Calypso rotea gli occhi e si gira verso la televisione. Sandy canta una canzone triste e sciacqua un pezzo di carta in una piscina per bambini. Questi film le sembrano sempre più strani, andando avanti col tempo. Soprattutto quando Danny compare in cielo e sorride. Sta mangiando la crostata e nemmeno se ne sta rendendo conto.  
  
“Comunque. Dobbiamo fare in fretta, Harley. Lo sai che Nyssa ci tiene. Siamo i nuovi BFF di Drew.”  
  
Harley ride, nonostante tutto. “Nessuno dice più bi-ef-ef. Siamo i suoi besties.”  
  
“Le loro damigelle d'onore.”  
  
“Le madrine dei loro figli.”  
  
Sorridono e, per una frazione di secondo, Calypso vede quel pezzo di anima che condividono. Un sorriso soffice, la malinconia nascosta e i ricci disordinati. Non si assomigliano per niente, e poi si assomigliano tantissimo. Alza anche lei un angolo di bocca, non può farne a meno. Harley ha finito il latte. Leo sospira e si rigira verso di lei.  
  
“Harley vuole darti qualcosa” dice, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del piccoletto, che inizia a frugare nello zaino e tira fuori una scatoletta colorata.  
  
La poggia sul tavolo e la spinge verso di lei. “Sai che Babbo Natale non esiste, quindi non c'era motivo che ti dica che l'ha fatto lui. Però, io e Leo siamo bravi con queste cose e abbiamo costruito questo per-…”  
  
“Non mi mettere in mezzo.”  
  
“…Natale.” Arriccia le labbra e annuisce. “Uhm. Grazie per il latte” finisce e si alza dal tavolo. Non si era nemmeno tolto il poncho, o il cappello, quindi inizia solo a camminare verso la porta, aspettando che Leo lo segua.  
  
Lo sguardo di Calypso passa dalla scatola davanti ai suoi occhi ai due fratelli. “Io non vi ho preso niente.”  
  
Harley alza le spalle. “Non importa.”  
  
Leo ridacchia e scompiglia i capelli al ragazzino. “Io penso che il piccoletto abbia una cotta per te.” Fa l'occhiolino e poi scuote la testa. L'occhio cade sulle cartelle sotto la credenza. “Ah. Will mi ha chiamato e mi ha chiesto di tenerti d'occhio. Anche se adesso il caso è chiuso.” Alza un sopracciglio, lasciando che la domanda inespressa prendesse lo spazio fra loro.  
  
“Non volevo farli preoccupare.”  
  
“Uhm.” Lui annuisce e, di nuovo, i suoi occhi scivolano dietro di lei, verso la stanza vuota. “Se hai bisogno di me… beh, lo sai.”  
  
Stanno lì e lei non dice niente. Lui sta dicendo ad Harley qualcosa e Harley sta annuendo, ma non sa esattamente per quale motivo. Deve stringere di nuovo le mani in due pugni -che le sembrano veramente troppo piccoli per fare male a chiunque. Forse è vero. La sua respirazione è di nuovo accelerata. Forse potrebbe usare Leo per un altro po', perché l'aiuti. Da sola non -c'è un motivo se un'unità di polizia sono due persone. E Leo sta lì. E lei non ha nessun altro.  
  
“Va bene” cantilena il ragazzo. “Allora ci vediamo.” Si gira per aprire la porta e spinge il fratellino davanti a lui.  
  
“C'è il funerale di Ottaviano Young” si lascia scappare lei. Si accarezza il retro del collo e tiene lo sguardo basso. “Domani.”  
  
Leo le sorride e annuisce di nuovo. “Allora ti vengo a prendere, domani.” Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sei fortunata che a casa nostra la vera festa è la Vigilia e non Natale. Nyssa non si alza mai dal letto. Poi con Drew a casa… okay. Troppe informazioni. A domani.”  
  
Harley la saluta con la mano e poi la stanza torna vuota di rumori e di persone.  
  
La scatolina rimane intatta sul tavolo e Calypso torna sotto le coperte, a fissare il vuoto.  
  
È mezzanotte e un quarto.  
  
Buon Natale.  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
“Ancora non capisco perché tu non abbia mai voluto indagare sulla tua morte.”  
  
Will infila i regali sotto l'albero di Natale, tenendo il cellulare tra le labbra, con la luce della torcia accesa. Alza lo sguardo verso Nico, che tiene le braccia incrociate e si è rifiutato di mettersi il cappello in testa, come una vera spia. Appoggia il suo vecchio Samsung sul tappeto e sistema in modo artistico i regali. _Artistico_.  
  
“Se vuoi puoi mangiarti i biscotti e berti il latte. Austin controlla sempre che qualcuno lo faccia, la mattina” sussurra il biondo. Nemmeno lui si è messo il cappello e la sua chioma brilla al buio, riflettendo la luce del cellulare. Si siede per terra e incrocia le gambe.  
  
“Io mi sarei voluto vendicare” continua Nico. Lui non si siede, preferisce mantenere la visuale dell'intera stanza. “Qualcuno là fuori ti ha strappato a tutto questo. Ai tuoi fratelli, a tuo padre, ai tuoi pazienti. Ti ha tolto tutto. Casa, famiglia, vita. E tu non hai mai voluto sapere il perché. O chi è stato.” Schiocca la lingua e si volta verso il corridoio, verso le camere. “Non lo capisco.”  
  
Will arriccia le labbra e giocherella coi fiocchi dei pacchetti da regalo. “Apollo non ha fatto nessun regalo a Kayla o Austin. Te ne rendi conto? Se ne sarà dimenticato. Di nuovo. È sempre così distratto…”  
  
“Hai perso troppo per non essere nemmeno un po' arrabbiato. Curioso.”  
  
“Ma ho anche trovato tanto. Ho ritrovato te.” Will lo vede alzare gli occhi al soffitto ed è sicuro che un po' sia arrossito. Non è a suo agio con la storia del dimostrare affetto. È una cosa nuova.  
  
“Non valgo una famiglia. _Questa_ famiglia.” Nico ha un tono piatto, mentre alza le spalle e mantiene lo sguardo sulle porte chiuse delle camere. “E non valgo la _verità_.”  
  
“Da bambino leggevi troppi fumetti” ride. “Stavi per dire, solennemente che non vali la _giustizia_? Senti.” Si gratta la guancia e sorride di lato. Brilla al buio e nemmeno se ne rende conto. “Ti ricordi la volta che abbiamo parlato di abbracci?”  
  
“Non sono tipo da abbracci.”  
  
“Lo dici sempre.” Si stropiccia gli occhi, per poi sbadigliare. “Avevamo parlato del divieto di contatto fisico tra noi. Lo ricordi? E io ti ho chiesto: mai mai? E tu mi hai risposto: mai mai. E allora io ho detto…”  
  
“E se ti serve un abbraccio?” Nico ha la testa stancamente abbandonata di lato e fa gli occhi in bianco, mentre imita la voce dell'altro, rendendola leggermente lamentosa.  
  
“Eh, la mia voce non è così, ma okay” continua Will. “Tu hai risposto che non sei un tipo da abbracci e io ti ho detto che tutti hanno bisogno di un abbraccio. Ogni tanto, sai. Uno ogni tanto.” Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e sospira. “Tu adesso hai bisogno di un abbraccio.”  
  
“Non ti avvicinare.”  
  
“Le so le regole” lo rassicura, aprendo gli occhi e alzando le mani in aria. “E so anche che per giocare al nostro gioco le devo seguire. E che questo gioco vale la candela. E che se una delle regole del gioco è non fare domande se non vuoi risposte.”  
  
“Tu non vuoi sapere perché sei morto?”  
  
“Chi ti dice che io non sappia già perché sono morto? Io non voglio sapere perché tu hai il tuo dono.” Will si alza in piedi e alza le spalle. Afferra il suo cellulare da terra e lo saluta con la mano. Microfono a terra. Ha vinto lui la discussione.  
  
Quando chiude la porta, Nico rimane al buio, solo, in mezzo al salotto, fissando un punto davanti a sé. Continua a non capire.  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
“ _Octavian era mi hermano_.” La ragazza che parla si chiama Reyna, è vestita di nero e ha detto che avrebbe parlato lei, non Rachel, che piange inespressiva, seduta tra le prima fila di sedie vuote. Ha detto che è lei che deve proteggere i membri del circo. Poi si è passata una mano sul viso e ha sospirato. _Tu entiende_ s, ha detto a Leo. E ha iniziato a parlare in spagnolo, sempre più velocemente, mentre Calypso scivolava via dalla conversazione, osservando quanto piccolo sia il gruppo di persone al funerale. “ _Bueno, si. El hermanito pequeño que quiere conquistar el mundo y volverse dictador. Quien no tiene alguien así en la familia?_ ” Deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo.  
  
È inutile dire che Calypso non ci capisce niente di quello che si stanno dicendo. Le sue lezioni da privatista prevedevano il greco, come sua lingua madre, l'inglese e il francese. Spagnolo? Il signor Makos pensava servisse solo ai giardinieri per insultarli. E lui preferiva che Calypso non capisse gli interscambi tra il personale domestico. Loro già sapevano troppo. Se fosse sfuggita una parola sbagliata, compresa dalle orecchie di lei, o delle sue sorelle, il cielo sarebbe andato in frantumi, probabilmente. Per questo preferisce puntare gli occhi su Rachel, che si è alzata, lentamente, e i suoi passi risuonano nella Chiesa vuota. Sta davanti al corpo di Ottaviano e si porta una mano davanti alla bocca. Non emette un suono. È dimagrita tanto. Si può dimagrire in una settimana così? Le guance hanno perso il volume e sotto i suoi occhi, che sembrano perennemente socchiusi, si sono formate pesanti occhiaie. Sembra più vecchia. Le sembra ancora familiare, però. Ma non familiare come una ragazza che hai visto sulle foto delle denunce per scomparsa. Familiare come qualcuno che ti ha parlato prima. Che esisteva prima nella tua vita. Prima. Tanto prima.  
  
Pensa a lei e al corpo senza vita di Ottaviano. Il livido sul collo che indica come sia stato spezzato. E gli altri lividi. La pancia che non è gonfia. Devono essere i residui dei colpi post mortem. Come i graffi sul viso e sulle braccia. Sono tanti. Li ricorda tutti.  
  
Dove può aver visto Rachel Elizabeth Dare?  
  
Percepisce Leo annuire accanto a lei, con un sorriso malinconico. “ _No es tu culpa. Ninguno hubiera podido saber que…”_ Ha un accento più marcato, Leo. Calypso infila le mani nelle tasche del cappotto nero. Reyna ha una lingua fluida, con le r più sonore e le s più dolci. Leo si mangia le r. A volte trascina le parole.  
  
Rachel, in fondo alla navata, sussurra qualche parola, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio, con le mani appoggiate sul legno.  
  
“ _La mayoría de los muchachos en el circo no tiene una verdadera familia.”_ Reyna alza le sopracciglia e scuote la testa _. “No tienen madre, no tienen padre, ni tampoco alguien a quienes le importa de ellos. Ves alguien que pueda ser el abuelo de Octavian? Alguien chele, con sus ojos azules? A ellos no les importa. Lo dejaron ir cuando era niño, no lo buscaron. Estaba debajo mis curas. Mi deber era cuidar de él. Preocuparme por él y…”_ Sospira, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. Lancia un'occhiata dietro di sé, e guarda verso l'alto, come se stesse ricacciando indietro delle lacrime. Ma Reyna è una di quelle persone che non lasciano che le lacrime escano, glielo si legge in faccia. Preme le labbra una contro l'altra e si dà qualche secondo per riprendersi. “ _Pueda ser que Octavian no fuera la persona favorita de todos lo de Nueva Roma, pero nunca nadie hubiera podido matarlo. Pueden hablar con todos nosotros. Por favor, háganlo si tienen sospechas. Y si…”_ Ha cambiato tono. Adesso è arrabbiata. Deve star pensando all'assassino. Deve star chiedendo giustizia. Calypso arriccia le labbra. “ _Tienes que encontrar a ese bastardo. Y si fue uno de mis muchachos, les juro sobre mi madre que voy a ser yo a traérselo. Voy a pedir yo justicia_.”  
  
Rachel sta stendendo il braccio, lentamente. Appoggia il palmo della mano sulla guancia del ragazzo morto e sembra aspettarsi qualcosa. Ma non succede niente. Ritrae la mano, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre delle rughe di dolore si formano sulla fronte. L'altra mano la tiene ancora premuta sulle labbra. La preme più forte.  
  
Ci vuole molta forza per spezzare un collo. Forse -un colpo in testa? No, sarebbe rimasto il segno. La caduta in acqua. Will lo dice sempre: tanti ragazzini si rompono l'osso del collo con quelle loro stupide scommesse al mare. Chi salta più in alto? Chi salta durante la secca?  
  
“ _Rachel nos dijo -según Rachel un hombre vino a buscar a Octavian algunos días primero que él desapareciera_ ” dice Leo, indietreggiando con le spalle. Calypso gli dà una leggera spallata e lui deglutisce, raddrizzando la schiena. “ _Creemos que ese hombre fue el que asesinó Octavian. Nos lo describió como un viejo con barba, primero de... Pero Rachel en este momento no nos puede ayudar. Esta demasiado_ …”  
  
“ _Mal_.” Reyna annuisce, incrociando le braccia e alzando gli occhi verso sinistra. Sta cercando di ricordare qualcosa. “ _Me acuerdo de alguien que estaba buscando Octavian, pero no era -era un muchacho. Quizá sea de tu edad. Un poco más grande. Un chele, rubio, con una cicatriz en la cara. Decía que tenía que leer su futuro, que era algo muy importante.”_  
  
Rachel riprova ad accarezzare il viso di Ottaviano, che rimane immobile sotto il suo tocco. E allora preme anche quella mano contro la bocca e piange. “Mi dispiace” sussura. “Mi dispiace tanto.”  
  
Calypso ha visto fare una cosa del genere. Toccare il cadavere, aspettare qualcosa. Tante volte, mentre risolveva crimini. Con Nico.  
  
“ _Chele. Rubio. Con una cicatriz en la cara. Octavian le leyó el futuro? Sabes su nombre?”_  
  
“ _Oc-Octavian hubiera sabido su nombre. Solo él. No quiso hablar con nadie más.”_  
  
“Rachel e Octavian stavano insieme” s'intromette Calypso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai capelli rossi della ragazza.  
  
Reyna aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso la tomba. Il respiro le diventa pesante, mentre sembra che sia colpita da un pugno dritto in faccia. “Era complicato” risponde lentamente. Si passa le mani sul viso e sospira ancora una volta. “Era complicato” ripete.  
  
“Tu li hai mai visti toccarsi? Tu con i tuoi occhi?” chiede ancora Calypso. Magari sta solo pensando troppo. Magari è solo paranoica. “Li hai mai visti?”  
  
“Raggio di Sole.” Leo la blocca fisicamente, stendendo il braccio davanti alla sua pancia. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di star avanzando verso la ragazza. “Rachel ci ha detto che l'ha baciato, l'ultima volta che l'ha visto.”  
  
“Io non li ho mai visti baciare, né toccare” confessa Reyna, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ma il loro rapporto era complicato. Non ho mai…”  
  
Calypso non aspetta nemmeno che finisca di parlare. Annuisce e le gira le spalle. Se ne va. Leo sospira, mentre la guarda marciare verso la sua macchina a grandi falcate, superando il cortile della Chiesa. “Ogni tanto fa così” dice alla ragazza davanti a lui, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Mi dispiace per… _tu hermano._ ” Poi si gira per inseguire la castana, in mezzo alla campagna, ma viene fermato dalla forte presa di Reyna.  
  
Ha la faccia tremendamente seria, quando parla. Fa paura e Leo indietreggia di nuovo. “Non te lo ripeto. _Yo quiero justicia_. Nessuno la chiederà per Octavian, se non noi. E io la pretendo. _Quiero ver en la cara ese hijo de puta que se puso en contra de mi familia. Y como yo no voy a olvidar Octavian, me voy a asegurar que tampoco ustedes lo puedan olvidar.”_  
  
“ _Hasta que su alma no este en paz_ ” borbotta Leo. Si libera dalla presa di lei e insegue Calypso, che già è scomparsa oltre l'orizzonte.  
  
“ _No voy a dejar que Clio olvide de nuevo_ ” dice lei. Leo non riesce più a sentirla.  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
Apollo guarda l'orologio del cellulare e canticchia una canzone sotto voce. Sembra teso, mentre Kayla e Austin litigano per decidere per colpa di chi si sono bruciate le uova di Nico e Will.  
  
“È assolutamente colpa tua” grida Kayla, puntando il dito contro il fratello. “Dovevi solo girarle e invece ti sei messo lì a controllare le tue visualizzazioni su YouTube. Non è che sei tanto bravo, sai?”  
  
“Cosa? Dovevi tenerle d'occhio tu! Hai detto, testuali parole, l'ultima volta hai fatto bruciare la pentola dell'acqua, se ti faccio cucinare a Will me lo uccidi di nuovo.”  
  
“Che tatto” commenta il fratello maggiore, ridacchiando. Poi appoggia una mano sulle spalle di entrambi, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Dio mio. Will è uno che il contatto con le persone lo cerca sempre. È un miracolo che sia ancora vivo. “Va tutto bene. Per dimostrare che vi voglio bene, mangerò le uova bruciate, anche se questo vuol dire morire.”  
  
Apollo continua a canticchiare, ma guarda verso la finestra. Sta nascondendo qualcosa. Nico se n'è accorto. Se ne dev'essere accorto anche Will. (Ma fa finta di niente.)  
  
S'infila un boccone di uova accompagnato dal pane e ingoia a forza. “Ragazzi. Non sono né bruciate, né troppo salate, lo giuro.”  
  
Kayla afferra rudemente un po' di uova con le dita e le porta in bocca, facendo poi un'espressione fortemente disgustata. “Ti avevo detto che avevo già messo il sale!” grida contro Austin.  
  
“No, tu mi hai detto: metti il sale che devo chattare con le mie amiche e mettere su Instagram le foto delle mie bellissime mani piene di calli grazie al mio fantastico arco, in faccia a quelle che seguono Clio Make-up o non so cosa.” Il ragazzo alza le mani esasperato e le treccine sui suoi capelli sembrano andare all'insù, stizzite. “E anche: sono troppo bella per cucinare.”  
  
Will sforza un sorriso e cerca di afferrare le mani dei due fratelli, che continuano a muoversi nervose.  
  
“Uno, la devi smettere con questi testuali parole. Quelle non erano le mie testuali parole. E non lo saranno. Mai. E due, ma chi cavolo è Clio Make-Up?”  
  
“Chiara non fa altro che parlare di Clio Make up!” grida lui. “E tu hai detto di buttare sale alle uova!”  
  
“Un pizzico! Certamente non tutta la scatola!”  
  
“Allora lo vedi che l'avevi detto!”  
  
Apollo controlla di nuovo l'orologio digitale, mentre i suoi figli minori continuano a gridare nelle orecchie di Will. Sospira e smette di canticchiare. È mezzogiorno in punto. Nico allunga il collo per osservarlo, mentre si alza dal tavolo e va verso la finestra.  
  
“Ragazzi” sospira Will, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Kayla e Austin. “Davvero. Non vi dovete preoccupare per me. Sono sopravvissuto alla vostra torta di compleanno. Sono immortale. Dovevi vederla, Nico. Era tutta viola.”  
  
“Una bontà” commenta il moro, appoggiando la mascella sul palmo della mano. “Peccato essermela persa. Immagino facesse resuscitare i morti” continua atono, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
“Questa battuta mi farà morire.”  
  
“Sembra tu rimanga spesso senza fiato.” Ha ancora il sopracciglio alzato, mentre guarda il sorriso del ragazzo ampliarsi ed essere nascosto dalla sua mano in un pugno chiuso.  
  
“Non da quando mi hai sfiorato te.” Alza le sopracciglia due volte, in maniera leggermente civettuola. Civettuola. Solo Will può far usare ancora queste parole.  
  
“Woah woah” grida Austin, allontanandosi dal fratello. “Calmatevi voi due. Kayla è ancora minorenne. E io non sono ancora -se penso al fatto che ti abbiamo seppellito mi viene da vomitare, di nuovo.”  
  
“Fate spesso battute sulla tua morte? Non fa male psicologicamente? Ricordare che eri morto? Oh, ma hai avuto disturbi post-traumatici da stress? Vai dallo psicologo? Prima avevi un po' di ossessioni, come sterilizzare tre volte i tuoi strumenti e…”  
  
“Sì, no, no, no e non avevo ossessioni, sono solo scrupoloso.” Will alza un lato della bocca, inclinando la testa. “Papà” chiama.  
  
Apollo sta sistemando una stella di Natale accanto all'albero, in ginocchio. Si gira lentamente e sorride. Will ha detto papà. Non lo chiama spesso così. Di solito dice Apo, Pollo, Apollo, Apo Apo, Lester e uomo. “Il mio bellissimo bambino” chiama indietro.  
  
“L'anno prossimo, a Natale, ci riportiamo indietro quel mocciosetto di Ottaviano. Che dici?”  
  
“Ora si chiama Octavian il Magnifico” chiarisce Kayla, mangiando un altro boccone di uova. Ugh.  
  
“Non era Octavian il Grande?”  
  
“Compensazione?”  
  
“Austin!”  
  
“Che c'è? L'avete pensato tutti.”  
  
Apollo sorride, ma rimane con loro per poco tempo. Ha gli occhi persi da qualche parte, è in un posto lontano, con la mente. È triste. Will non vorrà sapere il perché, ma grazie al cielo, in cui non crede, Nico non lo è. Lui aiuta una detective. Cavolo.  
  
Cada il microfono.  
  


	3. I sospettati (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico vuole conoscere i segreti della famiglia di Will, Leo sta scoprendo i segreti di Calypso.

  
  
  
  
**NdA:** Per me è un no. V(^_^)V  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ma lo fai per tenermi in forma vero?” sbuffa Leo, aprendo la portiera della macchina. “Correre via in continuazione.” Si siede e appoggia la testa contro il sedile, lanciando occhiate annoiate al sole pallido, riflesso sulla neve. Ha il fiatone. Leo Valdez non sa correre, è di pubblico dominio. È anche inciampato un paio di volte, cercando di raggiungere Calypso. Una di queste volte è pure caduto. Questo invece è un segreto.  
  
E comunque ha tutto il tempo per riprendere fiato. Si toglie la giacca nera e si fa vento con la mano.  
  
Calypso sta seduta sul sedile del passeggero, con il suo portatile aperto e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Ha un vestito nero, oggi. Un cappotto lungo. I capelli legati in una treccia laterale. È veramente ingiusto che certa gente sia così bella. E pensare che due settimane fa l'ha vista soltanto con l'uniforme della polizia e quell'orrenda giacca a vento rosa, fa abbastanza ridere.  
  
Ci vogliono quattro secondi per rendere un silenzio imbarazzante, lo ha letto un po' di tempo fa da qualche parte. Qui sono passati più di quattro secondi. Non è nemmeno sicuro che lei lo abbia sentito, quindi sospira e rotea gli occhi. Sbuffa.  
  
Calypso continua a fare cose con il computer. Nello schermo compaiono e scompaiono schede di ragazzi di più o meno vent'anni. E lei si morde il labbro inferiore. Lui sbuffa più forte. Lei si gratta la guancia, facendo passare l'indice da sopra la pelle alle labbra. Inizia a mordersi l'unghia.  
  
“Oh, sì.” Leo si sbottona il colletto della maglietta e si stiracchia. “Una delle cose migliori di questa tua abitudine di dimenticarti delle persone intorno a te, è che ti posso fissare quanto voglio e pensare a -non lo so, non so a cosa penso. Penso che sei incasinata peggio di Nico di Angelo e, scusami tanto, per essere più incasinata di Nico, bah.” Alza un lato delle labbra. Calypso non si gira nemmeno. “Ma okay. Penso sia una cosa del Pie Hole. C'è solo gente incasinata. E il 6 gennaio mi tocca andare da Harley vestito da Befana. Nyssa dovrà andare in giro con Drew. È il terzo anno che lo faccio io, ma, visto che è colpa mia se ci hanno tolto la custodia di Harley, immagino sia giusto. Nyssa ha la sua vita. Io no. Altrimenti, ti pare che mi facevo strappare la promessa di tenerti d'occhio da Will? Nah. Immagino rientro anch'io tragli incasinati. Uhm, sai che ti dico? Bella chiacchierata.” Fruga nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Caramelle. Prima o poi Calypso si renderà conto che sta lì, seduto accanto a lei. “Ho visto tutti i film con Jennifer Lopez e so a memoria tutte le canzoni di Les Miserable. Ah, e, ehm, Chris Pine, nonostante tutto, e con tutto intendo la barba, era adorabile in Into the Woods.” Scarta la caramella zuccherata. “Raggio di Sole?” Sbadiglia. Non ha dormito. “Calypso?” Deve abbassare il finestrino, perché si sta veramente tanto appannando. Ma fuori fa freddo. Ma si stanno appannando i finestrini. Ma fa tanto freddo. Sospira. “Calypso Nightshade?”  
  
“Sì.” La ragazza si gira verso di lui. Sembra abbastanza disorientata, mentre passa il suo sguardo da Leo al portatile.  
  
“Cosa abbiamo?” chiede il ragazzo, girando la chiave nel quadrato, giusto per poter abbassare i finestrini e pentirsi immediatamente della decisione, ricordandosi di essersi tolto la giacca. Ci sono due ragazzini davanti alla macchina. Prima non li aveva notati perché, sveglia!, vetri appannati. Oh. Santo. Cie-… Fa segno di andare via. I ragazzini ridono. Certo. Allora fa l'occhiolino e arriccia le labbra in avanti, come se stesse per baciare l'aria, indicando la ragazza accanto a lui. I ragazzini ridacchiano ancora e corrono via. Divertente. È passato tempo da quando qualcuno ha creduto che Leo Valdez possa limonare con una bella ragazza. Non che trovi Raggio di Sole bella. Cioè, sì, lo fa, ma la cosa non è rilevante.  
  
“Uhm. Sì, ecco. Ho pensato alle… ai ragazzi scomparsi dell'ultima settimana.” Calypso si sta tenendo qualcosa per sé. Pensa che Leo non si renda conto di quanto lo fa, ma ovviamente lo sa, lo nota e fa finta di niente. Come con Nico e Will. “Ho pensato che Octavian aveva una vera e propria famiglia e…”  
  
“Beh, aveva Reyna. E Rachel. Il circo era la sua famiglia.” Rabbrividisce per il freddo. Sbuffa una risata. “E, se devo essere sincero, penso che dobbiamo trovare prima noi l'assassino di Octavian, perché non voglio che Reyna vada in galera.” Appoggia la fronte sul volante.  
  
“Sì, ma vedi. Ho sbagliato. La pista che abbiano seguito, l'ho sbagliata. Perché è vero che la maggior parte dei ragazzi scomparsi sono biondi e alti, ma sono i geni di quelli nelle Garden City, immagino, non lo so, sono tutti così alti, e biondi e -cavolo, e allora ho voluto controllare le cartelle di tutti loro. Di nuovo.” Gira lo schermo del portatile verso Leo, che non raddrizza la schiena, ma sta semplicemente lì, con la guancia schiacciata, guardando le schede sovrapposte. Sono tante foto. Tanti volti. “Nessuno di loro ha una vera famiglia. Guarda. Jason Grace. Il padre è scomparso anni fa, la madre è morta in un incidente d'auto e il suo unico parente è mi- _sua_ sorella, Thalia Grace.” Scuote la testa, come se volesse cancellare qualcosa. “E, guarda, Magnus Chase, stessa storia con la variante di un padre all'estero a studiare piante e una madre scomparsa durante il campeggio. Viveva in una casa famiglia, prima, è scappato, due anni fa. La denuncia è stata fatta il 17 dicembre, da sua cugina, Annabeth Chase, che, poco prima aveva denunciato la scomparsa di un suo altro cugino, Malcom Pace, il 15 dicembre, quando il ragazzo era scomparso già mesi fa, l'ultima volta che è stato visto è stato all'Osservatorio di Olive City, dal suo ragazzo, Mitchell Lovegood, che la prima settimana era sempre alla centrale di polizia, dando il tormento perché lo trovassero, ma dopo si è calmato, si è trasferito in una nuova città e non ha più chiesto notizie del suo ragazzo scomparso. E, ancora Sadie Kane. Madre e padre morti anni fa, è stata cresciuta dai suoi nonni a Londra, ma è stato suo fratello, Carter Kane, il 18 dicembre, a denunciare la scomparsa, e non si capisce il perché, visto che l'ultima volta che è stata vista il 21 aprile dell'anno scorso, lei era a Couer d'Couers, lui era a Daisy e non si erano nemmeno mai parlati.” Scuote la testa, mordendosi l'unghia dell'indice. “Complicanze familiari, immagino.”  
  
“Annabeth Chase è scomparsa dopo aver denunciato due ragazzi già scomparsi. Non mi sembra una coincidenza.” Leo raddrizza le spalle e abbassa i lati delle labbra. “Altri sono nella stessa situazione?”  
  
“Non tutti. Alcune ragazze, come Julia e Alice, erano semplicemente scappate di casa per qualche stupida sfida che gira per internet.” Calypso scuote la testa. “Valentina Diaz. È scomparsa tre anni fa, ma quest'anno sua sorella minore, Lacy, è arrivata piangendo alla polizia, dicendo che stava facendo una passeggiata con lei e che un ragazzo biondo l'ha portata via con la forza. Il 14 dicembre. Lacy era già stata data in custodia allo Stato. Dicono che inventi le cose per attirare l'attenzione, ma… sembra essere stata molto convincente. La ragazza che si prende cura di lei, Katie Gardner, ha firmato la denuncia di scomparsa. E…”  
  
“Chi ha denunciato la scomparsa di Annabeth Chase?”  
  
“Samirah Al-Abbas. Un'amica di Magnus. Dicono fosse stata lei, insieme ad altri due ragazzi a tenerlo d'occhio, per strada.” Calypso abbassa lo sguardo sul portatile, tira coi denti una pellicina. Comincia a mordicchiare il dito seguente. “Ho cercato la famiglia di Ottaviano Young. Non c'è nessuno. Tranne questi due gemelli: Artemide e Apollo Young. Ma hanno cambiato nome, anni fa. Erano coinvolti in un qualche caso, ma tutte le volte che cerco di entrare nei loro file, guarda che fa.” Mostra stizzita un quadrante che avvisa di star entrando in una zona in cui lei non aveva il permesso d'accesso. “E inizia a buggare.”  
  
“Buggare” sbuffa Leo, leccandosi le labbra. “Okay. Non è un vero verbo ed è troppo moderno per stare sulle tue labbra. Come computer, internet, sarcasmo. Va bene. E sappiamo i loro nomi attuali?”  
  
“No. Sono scomparsi dai registri. Niente nomi, niente foto, niente informazioni.” Si accarezza il ponte del naso, chiudendo gli occhi. “Niente di niente. Le denunce sono già state messe in secondo luogo. Sono ragazzi scomparsi da tanto, devono aver pensato che fossero le mosse di persone disperate.”  
  
“Quindi quello che lo lega è che siano persone che sono già scomparse e che la polizia ha smesso di cercare” mette in chiaro Leo, annuendo. “E quando qualcuno ha fatto una denuncia di troppo, sbem, scompare. Vuol dire che Thalia Grace, Samirah Al-Abbas, Katie Gardner e Carter Kane sono possibili nuove vittime, come lo è stata Annabeth Chase.”  
  
Calypso aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sembra che non ci avesse nemmeno pensato ad altre possibili vittime. “Sì” sospira. “E la possibilità che i ragazzi scomparsi siano ancora vivi è…”  
  
“Sai cosa li accomuna a Reyna?” Alza i finestrini, scartando un'altra caramella zuccherata. Finirà con il piede amputato se continua così. Troppi zuccheri. Cerca di sembrare abbastanza calmo, mentre si gira verso la ragazza, che spegne il portatile, abbastanza preoccupato.  
  
“Le persone scomparse?”  
  
Vibra il cellulare di lui. È Nyssa. Ha paura che abbia preso male la notizia di lei e Drew. Se sapesse che questa è storia vecchia non si preoccuperebbe così tanto. Torno tra poco e festeggiamo come dei veri adulti, le scrive. Ci mette anche una emoji. Dai, tutti amano le emoji. “Nah. Sono tutte sorelle maggiori. Fratello, nel caso di Carter Kane.” Accende la macchina e si lecca le labbra. “E abbiamo un compito, noi fratelli maggiori. Proteggere i più piccoli.”  
  
Calypso abbassa lo sguardo. Sembra volerci tanto credere, ma c'è qualcosa che la blocca. Ovviamente non lo dirà ad alta voce, perché altrimenti il suo fascino da bella misteriosa potrebbe scomparire. Irritante. Davvero tanto irritante. Infila il portatile nella borsa e si allaccia la cintura di sicurezza.  
  
“E comunque abbiamo un identikit più preciso dell'ultima persona che ha visto Ottaviano, sai?” Leo la cintura di sicurezza non se l'allaccia mai. Lo dimentica sempre e quando lo ricorda gli sembra sempre troppo tardi. “Un signore alto e biondo, con gli occhi di chi di cose ne ha viste, la barba lunga e una cicatrice in faccia. Ti dice qualcosa?”  
  
Calypso deflutisce, girandosi verso il finestrino. Le dice qualcosa. “No.” Ma ti pare che gli andrà a dire quello che le dice? No. Mai. Per carità, non sia mai che poi Leo capisca cosa stia succedendo, eh.  
  
Tamburella le dita sul volante. “Quindi” sospira. “Thalia, Samirah, Katie o Carter?” Forse ha leggermente mentito a Nyssa. Le deve mandare un altro messaggio. Tanto sta con Drew. Ultimamente sta sempre con Drew. Lui sarebbe il terzo incomodo, qualcuno che non vogliono lì. Il fratellino strano. (La storia della sua vita.) “Da chi andiamo per primo?”  
  
Lei sospira. “Thalia Grace” mormora di malavoglia. “Ho messo l'indirizzo nel GPS.”  
  
“Quanto siamo tecnologici… Tra poco mi dirai che ti sei iscritta a qualche social per trovare un marito virtuale.” Leo guarda verso la strada deserta. Sembra che viaggiare a Natale non sia la cosa preferita degli statunitensi, lo deve andare a scrivere a quelle stupide riviste che rimarcano l'ovvio. “O che in realtà non hai Wi-Fi in casa tua solo perché sei una hippie non-convinta, che vuole salvare gli alberi, ma mangiarsi tutti i polli viventi sulla Terra.”  
  
“Io sono una hippie convinta” risponde lei. “Facebook non fa per me e Twitter è pieno di odio. No grazie. E non ho amici con cui tenermi in contatto.”  
  
Leo preme le labbra una contro l'altra. “Uhm.” Quattro secondi per rendere un silenzio imbarazzante. Uno. Due. Tre. Quat-… “E una famiglia?”  
  
Calypso gira la testa verso di lui e lo studia con un'espressione seria in volto. Deve aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Di nuovo. Ma che cavolo! Uno apre la bocca e sembra che tutto quello che dica sia inappropriato, o stupido, o troppo geniale per essere apprezzato da poveri comuni mortali. “La conoscerai” risponde lei e sospira. Calypso Sospiro Nightshade. “Tra poco.”  
  
Dire tutta la verità e dirla subito sembra fisicamente dolorosa per le persone intorno a Leo.  
  
Ora dovrebbe veramente concentrarsi per arrivare a Rose City, non ha il multitasking per immaginare stupide teorie su quello che ci troverà. (Anche se si sta già chiedendo se Thalia Grace è una lontana cugina di Calypso, se c'è stata una specie di faida nella loro famiglia e quindi non si sono parlati per tanto tempo, se lei ha qualche legame di parentela con i fratelli Grace. Magari i loro genitori avevano qualche tresca. Calypso non parla mai dei suoi genitori. E se fosse frutto di un rapporto proibito e incestuoso? E se fosse figlia di un serial killer?) (Per il futuro Leo: basta telenovelas con Nyssa. Ti fanno male al cervello.) (Per il Leo della nota prima: va a quel paese.)  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
“È triste perché Ottaviano è scappato di casa da piccolo e ci ha gridato a tutti che ci odiava, che non voleva niente a che fare con noi e le solite cose che dicono i bambini arrabbiati quando muoiono i genitori.” Will rotea gli occhi e torna ai suoi piatti sporchi, con un verso, che sapeva di lagna, degno di un bambino di sei anni. “Non potete farmi scontare tutti i turni di piatti che ho saltato, dai! Kayla!” grida. “Dai! Ero morto!”  
  
“Io non me lo ricordo questo Ottaviano. E io ricordo tutti quelli del vecchio quartiere.” Nico ha le caviglie incrociate sotto il tavolo e le mani occupate a giocherellare con la stella di Natale.  
  
“Viveva con noi prima che ci trasferissimo qui. Non lo hai mai conosciuto.” Will sorride appena, cercando di girare la testa a quarantacinque gradi per poterlo guardare. Nico non si sposterà mai, solo perché gli piace tormentarlo e vederlo soffrire. E questo è il suo amore più puro. Meglio tornare a lavare i piatti. “Era un bambino… molto arrabbiato. Penso sia normale. Ha visto l'opportunità di andarsene e non tornare mai più e l'ha afferrata al volo. È il sogno di tutti i bambini diventare un circense, no? Per me è stato un eroe, era come Peter Pan, finché non sono cresciuto. Allora mi sono reso conto che Apollo… Apollo è un gran figlio di buona donna, ma è anche buono e tiene alla sua famiglia. Il fatto che zia Artemide non venga più a Natale, e che Ottaviano quando cerca di parlargli gli mandi incontro questa Rachel -immagino lo ferisca. Per questo a Natale è triste. Eccoti la tua teoria complottista.”  
  
“E perché tua zia non viene più a trovarvi?”  
  
“Hanno litigato. Zia dice che papà non è un buon padre, che ha preferito qualcun altro ai suoi stessi figli e a sua sorella.” Il ragazzo alza le spalle e sciacqua le pentole rimaste. “E che questa cosa ci ha messo in pericolo, per questo dovrebbe essere stato il nostro trasferimento da una città all'altra. Zia voleva portarsi via Kayla e Apollo non glielo ha permesso. Voleva una famiglia unita, poi Ottaviano è scappato.”  
  
“E che cosa avrebbe fatto per farvi scappare da una casa?” Nico si lecca le labbra, portando un ginocchio al petto.  
  
“Siediti bene.”  
  
“Faccio quello che voglio. Cosa ha fatto Apollo?” Inclina la testa, infilando il piede dietro dietro la caviglia, sopra la sedia.  
  
Will si asciuga le mani con uno straccio, poggiando i palmi sul lavabo. “Beh. Ha cercato di salvare una ragazzina. Meg McCaffrey, anche se non ho mai capito da cosa. Ma era qualcosa di più grande di semplicemente una ragazzina con un papà cattivo -centravano i Makos e siamo finiti qua.” Alza le spalle. “Zia ripete sempre nome e cognome. Meg McCaffrey. Adesso non avrà nemmeno quindici anni. Mi chiedo come stia.”  
  
“Tuo padre non sembra quel tipo di persona che vuole fare l'eroe.”  
  
“Non lo è.”  
  
“E allora perché aiutare una ragazzina che nemmeno conosce?”  
  
“Mio padre non fa sempre cose che si capiscono. Immagino sia per questo che zia non lo vuole più vedere. E quella ragazzina… non capiva di avere un papà che non le faceva del bene. Nessuno vede il brutto dei genitori, da piccolo. E lei è finita per odiare mio padre. Meg e Ottaviano erano… molto simili. Immagino.”  
  
Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di capire. Un ragazzino arrabbiato che scappa di casa. Una ragazzina felice di stare male. Un adulto che finisce per essere odiato da tutti. Dovevano star succedendo cose molto brutte per spingere qualcuno come Apollo a fare qualcosa. Una causa persa, ma riconosciuta nel suo pericolo, tanto da farli scappare. “Tuo padre ha cambiato nome” mormora, arricciando il naso.  
  
“Già.”  
  
La voce è tremendamente vicina e il fatto che poco dopo si poggi un bacio sulle sue labbra è preoccupante solo finché non nota uno strato di plastica tra loro. Ma è sembrato un bacio vero. Lo ha fatto veramente. La pancia di Nico ha fatto su e giù e poi ha continuato a fare su e giù, finché Will non ha tolto quella stupida plastica ed è tornato al lavabo per posare i guanti.  
  
“Sei un idiota” sbuffa il ragazzo, sfregando la mano sulle labbra, cercando di togliersi dalla mente quello che è appena successo. Dovrebbe mangiare una ciambella. Calypso dice che per dimenticarsi i baci di Ulisse ha mangiato ciambelle per giorni. (E ha pianto davanti alla televisione spenta, ma dettagli.)  
  
“È che sei così carino mentre cerchi di capire i segreti della mia famiglia che non ho potuto resistere.” Will gli sorride dall'altra parte della cucina. “Lo rifarei anche adesso. Sei adorabile tutto rosso.”  
  
“Non sono tutto rosso e saresti potuto morire.”  
  
“Non sono morto” gongola l'altro è chiude la portafinestra accanto al piano cottura. Sembra avere sempre qualcosa da fare, è una cosa impossibile.  
  
“Io ti odio” sibila Nico, abbracciando entrambe le ginocchia al petto.  
  
“Ah-ha. Siediti bene su quella sedia.”  
  
“Faccio quello che mi pare.”  
  
“Quello che dico anch'io.”  
  
Nico rotea gli occhi e va a chiedere a Kayla se da qualche parte ci sono delle ciambelle, grasse e piene di olio, per favore.  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
Ad aprire la porta è una ragazza coi capelli corti e gli occhi blu elettrico. Sta masticando una gomma e li osserva annoiata. Sperava che si presentasse qualcun altro alla porta, ovviamente.“Zoe, ci sono visite per te!” grida, iniziando a indietreggiare per poter tornare dentro casa.  
  
“No!” Calypso la prende dal polso e la ferma. Deve essere stata una mossa non premeditata, nemmeno pensata, perché scansa la mano come se fosse stata bruciata e abbassa lo sguardo. “Scusa. Solo… volevamo parlare con te.” Si raccoglie sotto la giacca nera e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Di tuo fratello.”  
  
La ragazza alza un sopracciglio e incrocia le braccia. Sospira, ingoiando tutte le parole evidentemente acide che stavano già sulle sue labbra. “Sei stata assegnata te al caso?” chiede, la sua voce diventa flebile e, per un secondo soltanto, i suoi occhi diventano malinconicamente espressivi.  
  
“Sì” risponde Leo. Non sa cosa stia succedendo qui, ma sai che novità. La strategia è muoversi sempre come se sapesse tutto -e non pensare. Pensare blocca la pazzia. “Thalia Grace, giusto? Sei uno splendore.” Appunto. Non si pensa qua.  
  
La ragazza gli degna solo uno sguardo veloce, per poi passare di nuovo a Calypso, che si tormenta le mani. “Jason è morto, vero?”  
  
“No!” esclama Calypso, facendo un passo davanti. “No, sta da qualche parte sicuramente… è una storia lunga… ma…” Lancia un'occhiata a Leo, non sembra tanto sicura di quello che dice o che sta per dire. È lo stesso sguardo di quando stava nei sedili posteriori della sua macchina davanti al Pie Hole, come se avesse paura di dire qualcosa, o di non essere creduta. “Tornerà a casa. Ho solo bisogno di -fare qualche domanda. Non tante. Ce ne andremo subito, lo giuro. Non -non…” Lancia altre occhiate nervose dietro le spalle di Thalia e scuote la testa. Sospira. “Ho bisogno -non sapevo nemmeno avessi un fratello.”  
  
Thalia le sorride e le accarezza la testa, come se fosse sua sorella maggiore. “Era andato da Dakota. Avevano non so che patto. Tutte le volte che lui tornava dai suoi viaggi da pilota, gli portava qualcosina. Sono per lo più bottiglie vuote, o liquori esotici. Questa volta doveva essere un regalo d Natale. E non è più tornato.” Scuote la testa e appoggia le mani sui fianchi.  
  
“Jason non è scomparso cinque mesi fa? Come può…” Leo aggrotta le sopracciglia e Thalia alza un sopracciglio, come a voler sottolineare quanto sia stupida la domanda che sta facendo. (Eh, vabbe, sai che novità.) “Cinque mesi fa non era Natale.”  
  
“È tornato a casa accompagnato da Zoe.” Thalia comunque continua a guardare e a parlare soltanto Calypso. Leo deve star portando questa conversazione a livelli altissimi. “Non è stato il tuo amico, Nico. Ho pensato però che dovevamo mantenere tutto in segreto. Non so chi sia stato.”  
  
Calypso annuisce come se tutte quelle parole avessero senso. Per la cronaca, no, non hanno senso. Riportare indietro persone. Una ragazza misteriosa. E poi un ragazzo che scompare (per la seconda volta, pare). Questi sono gli ingredienti perfetti per un romanzo di basso livello. Magari anche di Urban fantasy. Leo odia gli Urban fantasy.  
  
“Penso qualcuno stia dando la caccia alle persone - _tornate_. C'è stato qualcuno che girava intorno a casa vostra? Qualcuno chiedeva per Jason? Con occhi di chi ne ha viste tante?” Calypso deflutisce. Si sta tenendo ancora qualche informazione per sé. Ha ancora paura. Se avesse parlato apertamente prima, Leo adesso saprebbe di cosa. La sfiora con la spalla, come aveva fatto lei quando stava parlando con Reyna. E lei raddrizza la schiena, come aveva fatto lui.  
  
“Non ho visto nessuno.” Scuote la testa. “Nessuno cercava Jason.”  
  
Qualcosa negli occhi di Calypso cambia. Si accentua la forma allungata e gli angoli della bocca sono bassi, bassissimi, al limite del calypsianianamente possibile. Ha appena deciso che non si può fidare. “Okay. Va bene. Noi andiamo.” Afferra la mano di Leo e inizia a trascinarlo verso la macchina. “Ciao.” Allunga ancora il passo e gira la testa per regalare un sorriso falso a Thalia, ancora afferrata alla porta.  
  
“Clio” chiama la ragazza. “Clio, dovresti salutare Zoe!”  
  
Leo si rende conto di essere davanti alla portiera della macchina, mentre Calypso continua a camminare per raggiungere il sedile del co-pilota.  
  
“Sarà per la prossima volta andiamo di fretta!” La ragazza s'infila dentro l'auto, sbattendo la portiera e invitando a fare la stessa cosa a Leo, che rimane imbambolato, sbattendo le palpebre. “Andiamo di fretta” ripete in labiale, e la frase esce fuori come una preghiara.  
  
Leo non sa resistere ad una richiesta d'aiuto. Salta in macchina e accende il motore.  
  
“Parti. Parti!”  
  
Parte. Si guarda indietro e c'è una ragazza con dei glitter ovunque, accanto a Thalia. “Zoe?” chiede, mentre escono dal vialetto.  
  
Calypso annuisce.  
  
“Sai che mi devi più di un cenno con la testa?”  
  
Calypso annuisce di nuovo.  
  
“Abbiamo tutto il tempo prima di arrivare a Daisy.”  
  
“Andiamo a Violet City. Per favore.” Calypso si gira verso di lui e si morde le labbra. “Grazie” mormora e forse sta anche piangendo. Trattiene un pianto, comunque. Magari piange dentro. “Grazie.”  
  
  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
C'è una ragazza con un maglione rosso sul vialetto, appallottolata sulla neve, con i capelli lunghi e ricci che le cadono ai lati del viso. Non ha suonato il campanello, non ha aspettato guardando verso la porta. Sta solo lì, appollottolata. E Apollo sta dietro di lei, con la spalla contro il muro, guardandola. Li vede dalla finestra, mentre si gratta i polsi. Stupidi maglioni fatti a mano da Austin. Non fanno male soltanto esteticamente ma anche fisicamente. Ha le braccia rosse dal tanto grattarsi. Apollo cerca di avvicinarsi alla ragazza e lei lo respinge con la mano. Lui torna al suo muro.  
  
“Nico, tu giochi?” Kayla mischia le carte con la tazza di té fumante al fianco.  
  
“Tutte le volte che gioco a Uno con Will va a finire male” spiega lui, con lo sguardo puntato verso l'esterno della casa. Alza le spalle, disinteressato.  
  
“Non -non va a finire male! Tu bari! Certo che mi arrabbio!” Will sta seduto con una fila di biscotti al cioccolato davanti a lui. Anche lui ha quello stupido maglione fatto a mano, ma non si gratta, non ha nemmeno una parte di pelle arrossata. Lo odia.  
  
“Questo a casa mia si chiama rosicare.” Sorride, girando brevemente la testa verso i tre fratelli. “Senti, facciamo che adesso ti riscaldi ed entro alla prossima partita. Così prendi un po' la mano, e quando ti batterò, non ti metterai a piagnucolare come fai sempre.”  
  
Kayla dà le carte e Will sbuffa, mentre Austin gli ruba un biscotto. Vivono inconsapevolmente, questi tre. Forse, proprio davanti casa loro, si sta consumando una tragedia, chissà di quale natura, e non se ne sono resi conto.  
  
Non può essere una tragedia amorosa, però. La ragazza dai capelli rossi avrà più o meno l'età di Will, magari è un po' più grande. Apollo sarà un poeta sopra le righe, ma qualche limite dovrà pur averlo. Almeno spera.  
  
Quando Nico torna ad osservare fuori dalla finestra, la ragazza è in piedi, con gli occhi puntati verso il basso e le mani strette in due piccoli pugni. Scuote la testa piena di ricci e la vede tremare, mentre scuote la testa e dice qualcosa troppo velocemente perché Nico da così lontano possa capire. Possa, comunque, leggere le labbra, probabilmente la ragazza si mangia qualche consonante, parlando. Lei deflutisce e incrocia le braccia, come se da sola potesse coprirsi da tutto il freddo di questo mondo. È tanto infelice, non deve leggere le labbra per capirlo.  
  
Quando Apollo fa un passo per avvicinarsi a lei, lei fa un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui. E lui sembra ferito. Forse piange. Si muove e gesticola meno della ragazza, si accarezza soltanto la mandibola e questo gesto blocca la visuale di Nico sulle sue labbra, a volte. Le ultime parole che è riuscito a captare sono circo, funerale e colpa. Magari è una tragedia di vendetta.  
  
“Vi siete alleati contro vostro fratello maggiore? Davvero?” grida Will, pescando sei carte dal mazzo.  
  
Austin ridacchia e gli ruba un altro biscotto. “Uno è un gioco crudele. Non c'è spazio per i legami di sangue.” Lancia un due blu e insieme al turno passa la parola a sua sorella.  
  
“Non per cattiveria. Ma uno di noi deve essere sacrificato. E quello devi essere tu” dice Kayla, posando drammaticamente una carta sul tavolo. “Cambio giro. Niente di personale, davvero.”  
  
Austin posa un'altra carta sulla carta di Kayla. “Cambio giro” ripete, soffocando una risata. “Vedilo come risarcimento per quella volta che non mi hai voluto prestare la macchina e sono dovuto andare a comprare il latte a piedi.”  
  
Will boccheggia, passando il suo sguardo era uno all'altra.  
  
“Cambio giro.”  
  
“Cambio giro.”  
  
“Più quattro.” Kayla sorride innocentemente. “Niente di personale.”  
  
“Bambini ingrati” borbotta Will, pescando altre quattro carte dal mazzo. “Sono sicuro che stiate imbrogliando.”  
  
La ragazza nel vialetto sta puntando il dito contro Apollo. _Tu_ , dice. _Tu_ , continua a ripetere. Nico inclina un po' la testa, per poter vedere meglio cosa succede. Lei dice: _ci hai detto di scappare, ci hai detto che saremmo stati al sicuro_. Nico si chiede al sicuro da cosa, e lei continua a parlare, e questa volta inizia anche a singhiozzare. Posa la manica del maglione sugli occhi, prima di alzare di nuovo la testa e puntare ancora il dito contro Apollo.  
  
 _Ci hai detto che saremmo stati al sicuro_ , ripete. _Ci hai detto che ci avresti protetti_. Poi scoppia a piangere e copre gli occhi con le maniche del maglione.  
  
Ci. Ha usato il plurale. Noi. _Tu_ hai promesso che avresti protetto _noi_. Io e qualcun altro. Si vede che adesso questo qualcun altro non sta poi così bene. Dovrebbe capire chi sia questa altra persona. Non che sappia chi è la ragazza, però…  
  
 _Devi continuare a nasconderti_ , risponde Apollo. Ha gli occhi bassi e le braccia incrociate. Muove il piede in maniera nervosa e ogni tanto guarda oltre la strada, per assicurarsi che non arrivi nessuno. _Verranno anche per te_ , continua.  
  
 _E sai quanto importa_? Nico è quasi riuscito a sentirla gridare oltre il finestrino e le voci confuse dei tre fratelli in salotto. _Ci hai detto di scappare e di nasconderci, lo abbiamo fatto e guarda com'è finita._ La ragazza tiene lo sguardo alto, anche se ha gli occhi appesantiti di lacrime. Non riesce proprio a fermarle. Ma cerca lo sguardo di Apollo, mente lui cerca di evadere quello di lei, di evitarlo in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili. Parla solennemente, quando apre bocca. Le trema il mento, ma prende forza dai pugni.  
  
 _Non hai nemmeno avuto il coraggio di farti vedere al suo funerale._ Poi scuote la testa e sembra volersene solo andare. Aggiunge: _hai abbandonato la tua famiglia._  
  
 _Io_ qualcosa qualcosa qualcosa _Ottaviano_. Nico non riesce a leggere le labbra di Apollo. Scuote la testa. Guarda in alto. È agitato. _Lo sai_ , continua.  
  
Lei sembra saperlo, qualsiasi cosa sia. È solo arrabbiata e triste e spaventata. Dice: _lui non lo sapeva_. _E io tornerò da mio padre._  
  
E rimangono fermi sul vialetto. Lei si appallottola di nuovo, lontana da lui, punzecchiando la neve. Lui non sa che fare.  
  
È una tragedia familiare.  
  
“Uno!” grida Austin, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
  
“Io vi odio” mormora Will, passando lo sguardo sulla decina di carte nella sua mano. “Vi odio così tanto.”  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
“Hai veramente fatto perdere la custodia di Harley?” chiede Calypso, facendo un passo verso la roccia scavata. Quanti metri sono da qua al fiume Gem? Cento? Centocinquanta? Tasta il terreno col piede, per poi girarsi verso Leo, che la osserva. “Ti sento quando parli e cerco di pensare. Solo che dimentico tutto in fretta. Perché non m'interessa. È vero che hai fatto perdere la custodia di Harley?” Dà le spalle al burrone, camminando all'indietro. Potrebbe essere andata così. Un altro passo indietro. Può sentire il vento alle sue spalle. Sì, dev'essere andata così.  
  
Leo le afferra la mano e la tira verso di lui. “Che bello andare in giro con una pazza che crede che Nico possa portare indietro i morti e ha istinti suicidi” sbuffa, roteando irritato gli occhi. “Quello che più volevo per Natale. Insieme al kit del piccolo scienziato.”  
  
“Il Natale giusto per te, allora.” Calypso si muove verso gli alberi e si scioglie velocemente dalla presa del ragazzo su di lei. Devono esserci prove, indizi, qualcosa.  
  
“Solo se troverò il mio kit in macchina.” Tiene le braccia incrociate e non la perde di vista nemmeno un secondo. “Cosa stiamo facendo qua?”  
  
“È vero che hai fatto perdere la custodia di Harley?” ripete lei. S'inginocchia a terra, e a chi importa del vestito nero? Tanto era di Zoe, glielo ha rubato poco prima che lei ed Eco partissero. Sassi. Tanti piccoli sassolini, che vengono dal sentiero poco più in basso. Hanno scavalcato una rete per arrivare fino a lì. L'unico posto in cui qualcuno potrebbe spezzare il collo di un ragazzo e lasciarlo cadere nel fiume Gem. Il terreno è sdrucciolevole. _Cielo_. È sdrucciolevole.  
  
Leo sospira ancora una volta. “Papà era andato a quel convegno ingegneristico già da un anno. Senza tornare, ma non abbiamo mai capito perché lui… lui non ci ha abbandonato, io lo so. Ma ogni tanto fa così. È una cosa che scorre nel sangue. Nessuno in famiglia sa che cosa è realmente.” I riccioli neri vanno su e giù col vento. Vicino al fiume c'è sempre quest'aria fredda che allevia il caldo d'estate e gela la pelle d'inverno. “C'è una mia amica che era tormentata da un ragazzo. Lei diceva sempre che poteva cavarsela da sola, che non dovevo mettermi in mezzo, ma una volta quel Dylan ha esagerato. Le ho detto che avremmo potuto fargli uno scherzo, qualcosa di stupido per vendicarla e Piper ha detto perché no? Ci siamo infilati a casa sua e abbiamo, uhm, fatto scherzi. Ma sua madre ci ha trovati e ci hanno portato in prigione. Sembra sia illegale entrare in casa di altri scassinando la porta. Il papà di Piper era in viaggio per lavoro, Nyssa era lontana, credo, e allora siamo rimasti in prigione finché un professore di Harley non si è reso conto che lui era solo a casa, che nessuno gli dava i soldi della merenda e che si nutriva di… non lo so di cosa. Hanno chiamato la sua mamma biologica. Quando Nyssa è tornata mi è venuta a prendere in prigione e ha preso le redini di casa, come sempre, ma la questione della mamma, del fatto che papà non era a casa e non era nemmeno rintracciabile… ci hanno tolto Harley. Lui e Anna si sono trasferiti qua, nelle Garden Cities, e noi, appena abbiamo potuto lo abbiamo seguito. Sai, così possiamo vederlo dopo scuola, durante i fine settimana, o le feste. Anna è d'accordo.”  
  
Calypso si gira di nuovo verso il burrone e cerca Violet City ai piedi della collina. È lì, nemmeno troppo lontana. Doveva essere stanco, Ottaviano, dopo aver corso per così tanto. “Gli avvocati” in risposta a Leo. Il circo doveva stare laggiù, secondo quello che hanno sentito. Tra le due autostrade principali.  
  
“Non abbiamo messo in mezzo un avvocato. Anna è sua madre. Harley stava con noi perché pensavamo lei non lo volesse.” Alza le spalle. “Chi siamo noi per dividere una madre da un figlio? Le hai mai viste le telenovelas argentine? Gira tutto su questo. E se poi Harley si fosse innamorato di una sua sorella nascosta? No, meglio così.”  
  
“Non avete perso la custodia, l'avete ceduta volontariamente.” Non era una sola persona ad inseguire Ottaviano. Forse erano due. Calypso si muove verso il centro della roccia. Massimo in tre.  
  
“Beh, sì, come si cede volontariamente l'ultimo pezzo di pizza.” Alza un lato della bocca e si gratta la testa. “E adesso sono quassù con una ragazza che crede nella magia e pensa che un certo Luke Castellan stia rapendo e possibilmente uccidendo persone che dovrebbero già essere morte. E che Thalia Grace, la sorella di uno dei ragazzi, sappia qualcosa ma non parli. Questo perché…”  
  
“Non lo so.”  
  
“Non lo sa!” Sbuffa e s'infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Non lo sai.”  
  
“Non lo so” ripete lei, affacciandosi sul burrone. Le prove stanno laggiù. Devono scendere sulla riva del fiume e controllare che tutto sia come lei ha pensato.  
  
“Sai? In questa tua teoria magica di quello che sta succedendo, l'unica cosa che non mi riesco a spiegare -no, okay, non l'unica cosa, perché come sia possibile che delle persone tornino in vita è uno dei misteri del momento. Questa è la cosa più -ma, dicevo: non capisco perché siamo andati da Thalia Grace, immediatamente.” Leo è iperattivo. Vuol dire che le sue pupille non rimangono ferme per troppo tempo e le sue mani, anche se intrappolate nelle tasche, si muovo ad un ritmo regolare. E adesso va su e giù, guardando verso il cielo. “Potevamo non farlo. Potevamo venire direttamente qui.” Il sole sta tramontando e iniziano a formarsi nuvolette di anidride carbonica per ogni loro respiro. Presto sarà buio.  
  
“Perché Thalia Grace era amica di Luke Castellan.”  
  
“Pensi che sia sua complice?” Aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. Leo è sempre un po' confuso. “Hanno rapito anche suo fratello.”  
  
Calypso alza le spalle e scuote la testa. Non sa nemmeno lei cosa sia giusto pensare. Non sapeva nemmeno che avesse un fratello una settimana fa, santo cielo. È ovvio tenga delle informazioni per sé. Solo, non sa di che natura. Non sa il perché.  
  
“E poi? C'è un altro motivo, vero?”  
  
Stupido Leo. Lei si guarda intorno.  
  
C'è una cosa che fanno le sorelle: si proteggono. Si vedono a Natale. È ancora Natale e lei non ha avuto il coraggio di andare da sua sorella maggiore e abbracciarla. E dirle che stava bene. E dirle che la ringrazia per aver salvato lei e Eco. E sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli. E pensare di essere al sicuro. Sono cose che Calypso non si può permettere. Fanno parte degli accordi. Tu di là e io di qua. E preghiamo perché papà non ci trovi.  
  
“Zoe” borbotta di malavoglia, roteando gli occhi. “Volevo controllare che stesse bene.”  
  
“Non l'hai neanche salu-…” inizia lui, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
  
“Vuoi sapere com'è morto Ottaviano Young?” Calypso si affianca a lui, trascinandolo vicino al burrone. Leo non fa nemmeno in tempo ad aprire bocca, lei già sta indicando Violet City, un punto in valle che lui non riesce a localizzare. “Il circo era laggiù, vedi? E lui è corso via, fino a qua. Era rincorso e provava a seminare i suoi inseguitori. Ha piovuto nell'ultima settimana e quindi non soltanto le tracce di chi lo stava inseguendo sono scomparse ma adesso il fiume è in piena, vedi?” Indica in basso. “Ma una settimana fa non era così. Ha nevicato a Couer d'Couers, e per questo a Daisy il Gem era in piena, ma qua, verso la fonte, il fiume era in secca. Ci sei? Mi stai seguendo? Torniamo a Ottaviano. Lui correva, era rincorso da due ragazzi, forse tre, ed è finito qui, nello stesso punto in cui siamo noi. Girati. Vedi? Ci vogliono due persone per bloccarti in questo punto, forse erano tre, ma è improbabile. Ottaviano era stanco. Aveva corso senza fiato per più di un chilometro e non era molto lucido. Era terrorizzato. Loro si avvicinano a lui, vogliono prenderlo e portarlo Dio solo sa dove. Scappa o lotta, avrà pensato. Solo che, ancora, capisci che era stanco, che Ottaviano non ha mai corso per così tanto. Ha fatto un passo indietro e -lo senti il terreno? Si perde facilmente l'equilibrio ed è quello che è successo a lui. Inciampa all'indietro e cade verso il fiume. Normalmente sarebbe potuto sopravvivere, ma il fiume era in secca. A quest'altezza cadere nel fiume in secca è come colpire un blocco di cemento. Perché colpisci le pietre. E lui con la testa in giù, non riesce ad ammortizzare il colpo e si spezza il collo. Frattura della vertebra C2, è bastato un altro colpo, anche minimo, magari contro quella roccia lì ed è morto.” Si lecca le labbra e scuote la testa. Dovrà compilare così i moduli della polizia. Non le faranno continuare le indagini. La fermeranno. A meno che lei non… Però è così che è andata e non può mentire. Forse potrebbe convincere Francis che -potrebbe. Potrebbe fidarsi di lui.  
  
“È stato un incidente”  
  
“Chiunque lo stesse seguendo non voleva che morisse. Lo voleva vivo.” Calypso annuisce e si morde il labbro inferiore. Alla fine questo girare intorno era solo un suo modo per sperare di non dover tornare a casa. Non è pronta ad affrontare questa cosa. Sperava di non doverla affrontare, di nuovo. E invece eccola lì. Certo richiami non si possono ignorare. Un ragazzo è morto.  
  
Stanno così, fermi, zitti, per un po' di tempo. Leo ogni tanto le lancia delle occhiate preoccupate. Forse pensa veramente che lei sia pazza, che si stia inventando tutto, o che non riesca a distinguere realtà e fantasia. Però sta lì. Rimane al suo fianco. Le dice che è pazza, fa battute idiote, ma sta lì. C'è. Leo non è fatto per cose del genere. Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e rimandarlo a casa. Ma è troppo tardi. Sa tutto. Manca poco perché anche lui inizi a chiamarla Clio. Tra poco saprà anche quello. Forse. Probabilmente. Spera di no. Odia essere chiamata Clio. (Will sa e non la chiama Clio.) (Sì, ma Will ha ragioni personali per non farlo.) (È più facile pensare alla stessa persona e darle colpe diverse, quando hai due nomi con chiamarla.) (Odia Clio.)  
  
Suona il cellulare. Una stupida vecchia canzone in spagnolo con le trombette in sottofondo. “ _Ehi, herm-… ah. No. Estoy con esa muchacha que… si, la que tiene el corazón de Harley. No estoy robando la novia a mi hermanito! Ya estás cocinando? Y qué horas…? Si, estoy volviendo. Y, que te parece si… espera. Cinco segundos, de veras. Espera._ ” Prende un respiro profondo, prima di girarsi verso Calypso e cerca di sorriderle. “Lo so che non… È Natale e non dovresti passarla da sola. Cioè, lo so che, tecnicamente l'hai passato con me, e quindi, dai, perché non finirlo insieme a me e a mia sorella con la sua ragazza? Ti prego dì di sì. Altrimenti l'unico modo che avrei per non voler morire è bere fino allo sfinimento e io non sopporto il sapore amaro, per favore. Poi ti riporto a casa se… Diciamo che è un favore, va bene?”  
  
Calypso alza un lato della bocca. Annuisce e torna a guardare verso valle. Cosa potrebbe andare storto? È Leo.  
  
“ _Si, vamos a estar ahí en una hora o dos. Que quiere decir que Drew quemó el pollo? No te la puedes casar si… ah. Tiene cocinera. Odio los ricos. Cásatela y vuélvete rica. Y el dinero, róbatelo para nosotros tres. Chao. Si si… Chao_.” Si gratta la guancia e sorride. “Grazie. Mi hai salvato da una serata tra ragazze. Odio quando Drew inizia a parlare di cose come arte e non so che altro.”  
  
“Io sono una ragazza.” Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa.  
  
“Ah. Giusto.” Leo inizia a camminare per arrivare alla rete di ferro, poco lontana. Sembra visibilmente scosso, come se la sua non fosse una battuta, ma semplicemente qualcosa che lui non aveva tenuto in considerazione. “Lo avevo dimenticato.”  
  
Calypso rotea gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	4. E la fine (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo e Nico scoprono i segreti del passato di Calypso e Leo decide di reggere il cielo.

> _Nothing can get you, you know i've got you, you're in my arms._

> _Nothing can get me, I know you've got me I'm in your arms._

 

> _Weight of the world, Roo Panes_

 

 

 

“Ehi, ci hai ripensato e ora vuoi provare un macho latino con la sfera emotiva di una donna messicana?” Leo ha sempre avuto un bel modo di rispondere al telefono. “Se vuoi ti mando i miei famosi burritos. L'ingrediente segreto è l'amore. Ne sto preparando giusto un po' adesso.”

Nico alza gli occhi al soffitto, poi incastra il cellulare tra l'orecchio e la spalla, raggomitolandosi sul letto. La stanza è buia e la casa è silenziosa. “Sono le due del mattino, perché stai facendo dei burritos?” sussurra, scansando le coperte dai piedi.

“Nyssa, Drew e Calypso hanno deciso che vogliono fare noche buena. Tanto vale accompagnarle. Domani Calypso deve vedere un certo Drake, e non sono sicuro che questa sia una buona idea, ma sai come sono quando si mettono in testa qualcosa.” Leo grida. In sottofondo c'è il crepitio dell'olio sul fuoco e Nico immagina odore che sta pervadendo quella casa. Sorride di riflesso.

“Calypso si è praticamente trasferita a casa tua, eh.”

“Solo finché non torna Eco. L'istinto da mamma di Nyssa ha colpito ancora.”

“Ah-ha. Immagino che bello avere voi due sotto lo stesso tetto.” Si gratta la testa e prende in mano il cellulare. È uno dei suoi incubi peggiori, Leo e Calypso nella stessa stanza, anche se non per il motivo che loro due pensano. “Vi sbranerete.”

“Già.”

Ancora il rumore dell'olio mosso da un cucchiaio di legno. Da quest'altra parte del telefono, quella di Nico, non ci sono rumori, non c'è neanche il vento che batte contro la finestra. La famiglia di Will dorme profondamente e sono protetti da quel velo di ignoranza che fa in modo che dormano sogni tranquilli. Almeno i tre figli. Nico non vuole accusare Will di essere un codardo -a parte che vorrebbe, in effetti. Ma Nico non ha mai avuto dei fratelli minori da proteggere, o quell'istinto che vede in Leo quando mente ad Harley e dice che lavorare al Pie Hole era il sogno della sua vita. Non ha la preoccupazione che c'è negli occhi di Zoe quando chiede di tenere d'occhio Calypso. Non ha mai coperto le orecchie di un bambino per non fargli sentire che Babbo Natale non esiste. (Forse lo farebbe per Will.) (Forse vuole proteggere Will.) (Forse.) Ma adesso non ha tempo. “Hai trovato informazioni su Meg McCaffrey?”

“Ah. Ehm. Sì, qualcosa. È nata a New York, abbandonata dalla mamma in ospedale, è stata adottata da Claudio Augustson, detto Nerone in arte. Beh, arte dell'ammazzare gente. Fa parte delle famiglie che si fanno guerra per il controllo di New York. Mi pare sia affiliato con i Makos, ma tutte queste sono confabulazioni.” Lo sente girare la carne sul fuoco. “La polizia non ha mai trovato niente. O così dicono. Meg studiava a Manhattan pochi anni fa, poi hanno preferito ritirarla. Forse la stanno istruendo per farla diventare il prossimo boss, sai, con la storia che i Makos hanno perso le loro figlie nella causa del 2010, Meg è rimasta la loro sola erede. Non è facile da trovare. Comunque, Ragazzo della Morte, queste sono cose che trovi anche su internet. Potevi anche cercartele da solo.”

“Internet?” La voce di Nico esce un po' troppo alta, è un po' troppo irritata.

Leo sospira. “Ma solo vecchi dentro mi capitano? Aspetta un attimo.” Sente il rumore del cibo sui fornelli allontanarsi. Non ricorda un momento in cui casa di Leo non gli è sembrata piena di rumori, sia Harley che esulta per qualche nuova idea, o Nyssa che sgrida i fratelli per qualche stupidaggine. Sia Leo che blatera qualcosa, che la musica in sottofondo di Marco Antonio Solís che suona indisturbata. C'è sempre qualcosa che denota vita. Leo ha iniziato a chiamarlo Ragazzo della Morte e non crede che quello che gli ha raccontato Calypso su di lui sia vero. Leo Valdez non crede nella magia. Chissà com'è uscito fuori l'argomento. “Cosa state facendo?” Riesce a sentire dire. Poi sente delle risate femminili e Drew mormora qualcosa. “Quelle non sono foto di quando ero piccolo, vero? Nyssa!”

“Eri un hippie-emo!” Sente gridare Calypso. Ha perso il respiro per colpa della risata che non riesce a trattenere. Nico non pensa di averla mai sentita ridere così.

“È stata solo una fase!”

“No, no. Mi ricordo quella volta che mi hai guardata dritta negli occhi e mi hai detto: Nyssa, questo è quello che sono, non è una fase.” E di nuovo a ridere. “E quella del cappello però è stata la peggiore…”

“Nyssa!”

“Leo” chiama Nico, sistemando il cuscino dietro la schiena. “Sembra che vi stiate divertendo. Se trovi altre informazioni, chiamami. Tratta bene il mio cane. E ricorda che è una cosa tra te e me. Se dici una sola parola…”

“Grazie Leo per avermi fatto questo favore. Oh, di niente Nico, sai che per me è un piacere fare cose per i miei amici. Già, Leo, perché tu sei così bello e divertente e…”

“Penso tu debba andare a dormire. Stai iniziando a parlare da solo. Buonanotte.”

“Non so cosa mi aspettassi” sospira Leo. “Va bene. Cia'. 'Notte, piccolo ingrato. Vado a salvare la mia dignità prima che Nyssa arrivi alle foto del Comicon di San Diego.”

E attacca.

Il ragazzo poggia il telefonino sul materasso. Nell'orecchio di Nico non rimbomba più niente. Niente Leo che grida, niente risate in sottofondo, niente cibo che verrà portato a tavola -o sul tappeto. Però Ausin russa. Kayla canta nel sonno. Apollo fa scricchiolare la rete del letto. E Will passeggia per i corridoi, scalzo, aprendo le porte delle persone che dovrebbero star dormendo.

No, aspetta. “Will?” chiama, spingendo una gamba fuori dal letto.

“Volevo controllare che steste bene” sussurra. Non riesce a vedere il suo viso, solo il riflesso dei suoi capelli biondi sotto la luce della luna. Ah, sì, e anche qualcosina di quel suo bruttissimo pigiama con le giraffe. “Penso di aver fatto un brutto sogno. Ah-ha. Ci credi? Sono caduto dal letto.”

La gamba di Nico torna sul materasso, col ginocchio attaccato al petto. Deglutisce. Poi boccheggia. “P-per… contro gli incubi, pensa a… cose… felici…?”

Will sorride. Almeno così sembra. “Per questo sono venuto fino a qua.”

Poi stanno in silenzio a fissare il buio tra loro. Ci sono passi indecisi, un ballo in avanti e indietro del medico, che combatte contro il bisogno di entrare nella stanza degli ospiti. E sta per vincere questo istinto, perché di notte è un po' più difficile ricordare che ci sono conseguenze, che certe cose non dovrebbero essere fatte. Ma ci sono regole. Regole precise per poter vedere il sole del giorno dopo.

“Buonanotte.”

“Buonanotte.”

 

 

 

~•~

 

 

 

Drew si è addormentata sulle gambe di Nyssa, che tiene la testa abbandonata sul divano, con quell'aria beata che Leo non le ha visto per tanto tempo. Non sa come coprirle, comunque, queste due. Eh. Perché devono avere freddo. Fa freddo. Se copre le gambe di Nyssa, copre anche la testa di Drew. Se copre Drew, non copre Nyssa. Può creare una supercoperta, però. Eh, bell'idea. Supercoperta. Una ipercoperta, venuta da altri mondo per proteggere gli innocenti dalla _fredda_ crudeltà del mondo. Divertente. Sta avendo pensieri a caso. Sono le tre del mattino, capitelo. Sospira, coprendo Drew con un plaid. Ci voleva la coperta con le maniche.

“Mi piace la tua famiglia” sussurra Calypso, seduta con le gambe incrociate sul tappeto. Accarezza una vecchia foto, di cui Leo aveva dimenticato l'esistenza. Quella con lui, Harley e Nyssa sorridenti, ricoperti di cenere, ed Efesto, che non sorride mai veramente, ma che almeno ci prova. “Avete gli occhi di vostro padre” continua, alzando la testa e seguendo i movimenti del ragazzo, che si siede accanto a lei.

Fa una smorfia di cui nemmeno si rende conto, lui. Una di quelle che si fanno quando qualcuno ti abbandona sulle spalle un peso che non sei sicuro di poter sopportare. Essere figli di Efesto vuol dire tanto. Voler dire tanto non vuol dire essere sempre felici. (È una cosa che portiamo nel sangue.) Ma questo non lo dice ad alta voce. Alza solo le spalle e cerca di sorridere. “Non hai sonno?”

“Tu? Non hai sonno?”

Leo ruota gli occhi, mentre lei torna a sfogliare quei vecchi album. Chissà perché le sono piaciuti così tanto. “Non dormo molto. Non penso nemmeno di averne bisogno.”

“Nemmeno io.”

Bugiarda. L'ha vista stropicciarsi gli occhi e sbadigliare più volte, travestendo i suoi gesti da risate e bisogno di bere acqua, caffè, cioccolato caldo. Comunque lui non dice niente. Ha visto Calypso cercare di stare dietro ai ritmi di Nyssa, negli ultimi giorni, compilando i moduli della polizia di tanto in tanto e cercando informazioni sul suo prezioso database. Se ha capito qualcosa di Calypso, forse è che odia con tutta se stessa non apparire all'altezza. Come se pensasse che non essere capace di fare qualcosa la rendesse meno _qualcosa_ e che questo essere meno possa essere un motivo per essere lasciata indietro. Magari adesso ha preso la _noche buena_ per una gara a chi resiste più tempo sveglio. Non è esattamente questo.

“Lo fate spesso? Rimanere svegli tutta la notte?” chiede lei, inclinando la testa. E Nyssa ha una speciale presa su di lei. Dev'essere il suo comportarsi da mamma, il suo voler proteggere le persone, anche se non le conosce. Nyssa ha ipnotizzato Calypso, altrimenti Leo non capisce cosa abbia spinto la quasi-poliziotta a rimanere da loro. Messa da parte la solitudine, certo. Lui sarebbe impazzito in quell'appartamento vuoto. E comunque, cavolo, Nyssa è uguale a Audrey Ramirez. Chi non ha amato Audrey Ramirez?

“Ah, no. Ogni tanto. Solo io e Nyssa, altrimenti cosa staremmo insegnando al piccoletto?” Sorride e la mancanza di Harley e il suo poncho diventa un po' più evidente. “Noi gli abbiamo insegnato cose diverse. Sonno regolare. Lavarsi i denti almeno due volte al giorno, anche se non sono sicuro lo faccia. Rifarsi il letto tutte le mattine. Mangiare tutto. Siamo dei fratelli responsabili.”

“L'inno nazionale messicano.” Calypso sorride. “Ballare la bachata. Suonare la guira. Parlare lo spagnolo.” Lei chiude l'album sulle sue gambe, incatenando il suo sguardo con quello di lui. Ha il maglione rosso di Nyssa addosso. È il suo colore preferito, il rosso. E le sta benissimo. È un'informazione irrilevante. “Usare i poncho come giacca.”

Leo alza un lato della bocca e allunga le gambe sul tappeto. “Già. Insieme ai miti del Cipitillo e ad idolatrare Rey Mysterio. E Romeo Santos.”

Calypso si porta una mano sulle labbra e ride, scuotendo la testa. “Sei uno stupido stereotipo, Leo Valdez.”

“La Hernandez era bellissima alle Olimpiadi. La morte di Juan Gabriel è stato un colpo duro per la nostra famiglia. Harley voleva piangere e Anna non ha capito il peso della situazione.” Doveva essere una battuta, ma la risata gli muore in gola. Non per Juan Gabriel. Per Harley. Un po' anche per Juan Gabriel, va bene. “Forse abbiamo fatto una stupidaggine a insegnare queste cose a Harley. Prima lui stava con noi, le persone capivano. Adesso lo prendono solo come quello strano. Non lo capiscono e lui non capisce. Non sa cosa è. Da dove viene. Sai, non è di qua, non si sente di là.”

La notte le persone sono più sincere. Che schifo. Dovrebbe smettere di parlare. Dio mio. Quanto sta bene il rosso a Calypso. Deve smettere di pensarci, prima che l'informazione gli scappi dalle labbra. Sarebbe inconcepibile fare un complimento sentito.

"Come Obama. Ma ha voi. Un punto di partenza c'è, no?”

“Penso sia un po' arrabbiato con noi.” Harley è un tema delicato. Ci sono così tante cose che non si dicono ad alta voce, che lui e Nyssa fingono di non cogliere. Come il fatto che non li perdonerà mai per averlo ceduto a sua madre. O che presto non avrà bisogno di loro. O che fanno pressioni a Nyssa perché torni a Houston a fare il suo lavoro da ingegnere, invece che starsene alle Garden Cities dietro ai suoi fratelli. “Per convincerlo a vivere con Anna abbiamo dovuto inventarci che io dovevo lavorare per la maggior parte del tempo con Babbo Natale e che Nyssa era occupata a progettare navicelle spaziali. Era piccolo e ci ha creduto. Non è del tutto falso, certo. Nyssa sta lavorando davvero a quei progetti, ma quando ha scoperto che Babbo Natale non esiste…”

“Ha pensato che non lo voleste con voi” conclude Calypso. Sono seduti spalla contro spalla. Nemmeno se n'era reso conto. Il cioccolato caldo è diventato freddo e Jeanpierre sta mangiando la carne avanzata dei burritos.

“Già. Ferita aperta.”

“E cosa gli ha insegnato vostro padre?” Calypso raddrizza la schiena e si stiracchia con un sospiro stanco. Per quanto sia stanca, non pensa si appoggerà mai alla sua spalla. Con Nico lo farebbe. Forse anche con questa Eco di cui parla sempre al passato. Non è mai una cosa buona quando le persone parlano di altre persone al passato.

“Efesto non è come pensi tu.” Scuote la testa. “Lui ci ha dato una casa a cui tornare quando non avevamo nessuno. Quando la mamma di Nyssa ha pensato che fosse una causa persa e che fosse troppo stupida, c'era papà che l'ha tenuta con lui nel Bronx. Quando mamma è morta, per quanto io li odiassi, papà e Nyssa si sono trasferiti a Houston per stare con me. E tutte le volte che io e Nyssa siamo scappati di casa, e sono state tante volte, te lo giuro, lui ci ha aspettati. Per questo noi siamo tornati sempre. E per questo io so che lui tornerà. Prima o poi.” Stupida notte. Lo fa parlare a sproposito. Dovrebbe fermarsi e andare a costruire una qualche roba meccanica che spari fumo. Tanto fumo.

Calypso sorride e deve essere tanto stanca anche lei, perché gli prende la mano. In modo anche abbastanza goffo, immagina Leo. La prende in entrambe le mani e continua a sorridere. “Tornerai sempre dalla tua famiglia. È una cosa carina.” Santo cielo. Quello stupido maglione rosso! “Vorrei aver avuto una persona così.”

Leo non commenta. Non per cattiveria, ma potrebbe dire qualcosa di molto stupido. Potrebbe anche chiedere di Zoe e del perché non ha voluto riabbracciarla a Natale. O di Eco. Chi è esattamente questa Eco? O potrebbe ricordare che quella persona potrebbe essere lei. “Perché ti ha chiamata Clio?” chiede invece. Sbatte le palpebre. “Thalia ti ha chiamata Clio. Che razza di nomignolo è? Da Calypso io sarei arrivato a, non lo so, Cal, come ha fatto Nico. O Lyp. Che ne dici di Lyp? Bah. Meglio Raggio di Sole.”

Calypso prende un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi. “Perché è il mio nome” risponde lentamente.

“Cosa? Raggio di Sole? Proprio nell'anagrafe? C'è scritto…?”

“No.” Lei ruota gli occhi, lascia andare la mano di lui e si morde le labbra. “Clio è il mio vero nome. Clio Makos.”

Leo aggrotta le sopracciglia e non sembra capire. Beh. Non capisce, in effetti. O forse capisce, però male. Gli succede spesso.

Allora lei prende un altro respiro profondo, prima di iniziare a spiegare.

 

 

~•~

 

 

“Ce ne stiamo andando.” Will s'infila la giacca con calma, lanciando un'occhiata nervosa a Nico dall'altra parte della stanza, che beve tranquillamente il suo caffè.

“Dove? Al centro commerciale?”

“Via. A casa. Ce ne stiamo tornando a casa.” Will vorrebbe tanto sembrare tranquillo. Il suo tono non ha picchi, il suo viso non ha rughe. Si sistema il cappello in testa e alza un sopracciglio verso il suo ragazzo, che inclina la testa.

“Kayla e Austin stanno tornando tra poco. Se ce ne stiamo andando, va bene. Vorrei sapere cosa sta succedendo, ma va bene. Non vorresti salutare almeno i tuoi fratelli che ti hanno creduto morto per quasi due anni?” Nico che cerca di fare la voce della ragione suona come qualcosa di sbagliato. Poggia la tazza sul tavolo, ma non si avvicina ai giubbotti, nemmeno a Will.

“Se ne faranno una ragione.”

“Mi vuoi dire cosa sta succedendo?” chiede, lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e poi verso Will, che s'infila i guanti alle mani.

“Ottaviano è morto. E tu qui non sei al sicuro” risponde lui, avvolgendo la sciarpa intorno al collo. “Stiamo andando via.”

Nico sbatte le palpebre e poi boccheggia. Cerca un collegamento tra le frasi appena dette, ma non lo trova. “O-okay” balbetta. “Mi dispiace per tuo cugino. Cosa centra con me?”

“Papà sapeva tutto, capisci? Sai quando ci sono stati i funerali? A Natale. Ci credi? E lui sapeva!” Sta delirando. Cerca di mantenere la calma. Sembra calmo. E sta anche per avere un attacco di panico. Se solo si capisse il perché magari Nico potrebbe anche aiutare. “Sapeva. Aveva detto che adesso sarebbe stato al sicuro e…”

“Al sicuro da cosa?”

“… ha messo in pericolo anche te. E me. E Rachel. E… oh, Dio… Calypso…”

“Will?” Ecco, questo sarebbe uno dei momenti in cui sarebbe una buona cosa scuoterlo e cercare di farlo tornare in sé. “Cosa. Sta. Succedendo?” Cerca di scandire bene le parole, dando qualche passo verso il ragazzo, ormai pronto ad uscire.

“Dobbiamo tornare a casa. Pensavo di potervi…”

“Will.”

Will prende un respiro e si morde l'interno delle guance. Cerca anche di sorridere in modo rassicurante. Quello che esce fuori è tutto, tranne rassicurante. Nico preferiva prima. Odia e ama questo finto controllo di Will. Beh, in questo momento lo odia soltanto. “Sai quando mi hai chiesto perché io non volessi sapere perché sono morto? E io ti ho detto che non volevo sapere da dove vengono i tuoi poteri?”

“Non soffro ancora di demenza senile, sai? Ricordo le cose.”

“Io so perché sono morto, va bene?” La calma minaccia di sfuggire via. Will sta entrando in un vero e proprio attacco di panico e, Nico ha paura, una volta che passerà quella linea non tornerà più indietro. Cosa si fa quando la gente ha un attacco di panico? Si respira? Deve respirare Nico per Will? Ma se lo vedesse respirare profondamente, non aumenterebbe il panico nel suo corpo? Di tutti e due, intende. Aumenterebbe il panico di tutti e due, perché adesso anche Nico potrebbe entrare nel panico. Preoccuparsi per le persone fa schifo. Che schifo. Lo sapeva che doveva rimanersene nel laboratorio del Pie Hole a fissare il vuoto e far cucinare roba a Leo. (Ma Will sarebbe rimasto morto.) Cosa ha fatto di sbagliato nella sua vita?

“Va bene.” Scandisce bene le parole e le accompagna con gesti lenti della testa. Così tutto sembra più calmo. Bene. Bel lavoro.

“E so che se Ottaviano è morto, stanno cercando te. E Rachel. E Dio solo sa chi altro.”

“Mhm.” Nico arriccia le labbra e scuote la testa. “Perché?”

“Perché io sono vivo!”

“Okay. Io lo so che secondo te stai comunicando in modo comprensibile, ma non lo stai facendo. E ti giuro che sto perdendo la pazienza.” La calma sarebbe stata una migliore scelta di parole. Tra poco inizieranno a gridare. Entrambi.

“Anche io. Mettiti la giacca e andiamo via.”

“Perché?”

“Perché qui non sei al sicuro.”

“Perché?”

“Perché mi hai fatto tornare indietro dalla morte.”

Nico prende un respiro profondo, attraversando a grandi falcate la stanza e afferrando la sua giacca nera. Se la infila in fretta, insieme al suo cappello, e sospira pesantemente, andando verso la porta. “Voglio i dettagli mentre torniamo a casa.” Magari le cose vanno meglio una volta fuori casa. C'è tanta aria da respirare fuori. Tante canzoni di Natale da ignorare. Tanto tempo da far passare.

Will cerca di tranquillizzare il suo respiro. Annuisce e lo segue. Ha le mani che tremano e nessuno gliele può afferrare, adesso.

 

 

 

~•~

 

 

Ecco la storia.

Calypso Nightshade nasce il 1 gennaio 2010, all'età di 20 anni, 2 mesi, 1 settimana, 5 ore e 23 minuti, tenendo in mano una penna biro e con tanti ripensamenti. Nello stesso momento, Clio Makos, seconda figlia riconosciuta di Atlante Makos, muore sulla carta. E le dicono di andarsene via e non tornare mai più indietro, che l'unico modo per tenerla in salvo dopo quello che lei e Zoe hanno fatto è questo. (Zoe ha deciso di cambiare solo il suo cognome.) (Clio era una reginetta del dramma.) (Hanno scelto lo stesso cognome.) Devono solo sperare che Atlante non sia interessato a trovarle. Devono solo nascondersi per il resto della loro vita e tenere al sicuro Eco.

Clio non era mai stata sicura di quello che stava facendo.

Era suo padre, santo cielo, ha complottato contro suo padre! Lo stesso che le ha cambiato i pannolini, le ha insegnato i nomi dei fiori nel loro giardino, le ha raccontato le storie delle costellazioni in cielo. Lo stesso che le rimboccava tutte le notti le coperte e che le dava baci sulla guancia per tranquillizzarla, quando faceva brutti sogni. Lo stesso che le ha insegnato a leggere. Lo stesso che ha ordinato di distruggere le corde vocali a Eco, perché poteva testimoniare contro di lui. Ma Eco voleva testimoniare perché Clio voleva che uscisse allo scoperto tutto il male fatto dalla sua famiglia. Il controllo che volevano.

Se avesse seguito le istruzioni di Atlante, se avesse seguito le orme di suo padre, senza fare domande, come Meg, allora Eco starebbe bene, no? Allora la colpa deve essere di Clio.

( _Ti devi calmare per farmi capire_ , lo dice sia Nico, seduto sul sedile di una macchina, che Leo, con le gambe incrociate su un tappeto pieno di album di fotografie.)

Inizia tutto per quelle stupide guerre tra famiglie. Tutte le storie del mondo iniziano da una guerra. Dalla necessità di distruggere qualcun altro, o di preservarlo.

Per preservare la posizione della famiglia, e distruggere le famiglie rivali, i Makos hanno iniziato ad interessarsi ad uno strano soggetto che, capitato tra le strade di Hell's Kitchen, aveva riportato in vita uno dei loro ragazzi, per poi ucciderlo di nuovo con il tocco di quella stessa mano. Si faceva chiamare Walt ed è stato catturato e portato ad Ogigia per poter capire cosa aveva appena fatto e come fosse possibile che lui lo avesse fatto. Sarebbe stato uno studio lungo. Non sono riusciti a trovare nulla nel DNA dell'allora bambino. Sapevano solo che era speciale.

Di Walt, Clio non sapeva niente. Troppo piccola per sapere qualcosa. Troppo accecata dall'amore per il papà per sospettare che qualcosa non andava quando hanno iniziato a prelevare sangue da lei, Zoe e Lizzy, per poi inserirne altro, come se fosse uno scambio, qualcosa di naturale. Ma Nerone era sempre stato pazzo, e Atlante le aveva assicurato che non sarebbe successo loro nulla di male. Allora perché temere? Papà dice che tutto va bene.

L'incredibile potere di Walt, studiato su di lui e su dei ragazzini che fossero compatibili con il suo sangue, doveva essere guidato, allenato, per controllare la vita e la morte delle persone toccate dai ragazzi. Tu vivi. Tu muori. Dovevano avere tra le loro mani il potere degli dei. Decidere con un tocco chi far morire e chi far vivere al suo posto. Walt non era capace di farlo. La vita fioriva dove lui toccava e la morte coglieva persone scelte dal Caso, non da lui. Ma altri ragazzini, contagiati dal sangue di lui, sì, potevano farlo. Potevano uccidere con un solo tocco.

È più o meno in questo momento, quando le follie di Nerone hanno iniziato ad essere realtà, che la sua figlia adottiva, insieme a Lizzy sono scomparse, durante una gita su un fiume. Solo che Meg è tornata, scossa, con le deliranti parole di un paese pieno di fiori gialli in cui si può correre con cani e ridere felici, (“Apollo dice che le cose che mi metti nel sangue non mi fanno bene.”), Lizzy no. Lizzy è scappata via e non è più tornata.

(“Si faceva chiamare Lizzy” spiega Will in macchina. Questa parte della storia Calypso non la sa, o l'ha dimenticata. Però canta più forte a Natale, in ricordo di lei. “Adesso si fa chiamare Rachel, e ha salvato la vita di Ottaviano. Quell'idiota era scappato di casa ed è morto, mangiando noccioline. Si è soffocato, ci credi? Ma Rachel lo ha toccato e lui è tornato in vita. Papà, venendo a sapere del posto in cui veniva Rachel, li ha mandati al circo. Ai tempi c'era Hylla, una sua amica, più o meno. Lei gli ha giurato che li avrebbe tenuti d'occhio, lontani dai Makos o da chiunque potesse fare loro male. E ora lui…”)

Dopo la scomparsa di Lizzy, i Dare si sono ritirati dagli affari dei Makos, e Crono, il fratello maggiore di Atlante, aveva preso questo come un segno della fortuna. Nonostante la denuncia degli Young tutto andava benissimo. Era bastato corrompere un paio di poliziotti, minacciare chiunque fosse caro a quello stolto di Young, per fargli fare otto passi indietro, e farlo sparire. Non un problema, insomma. Ne è anche uscito più ricco, con una famiglia rivale in meno. Grazie Lizzy.

Zoe, però, aveva capito qualcosa. C'è una cosa che fanno le sorelle maggiori, sai?, proteggono i più piccoli. Teneva le orecchie ben aperte e gli occhi ben puntati su sua sorella, nel caso che a qualcuno venisse in mente di farle qualsiasi cosa. No, aspetta. Non nel caso in cui. Quando. Così, quando qualcuno avesse voluto fare qualcosa a sua sorella, lei non sarebbe arrivata tardi.

Ed è stato proprio questo a far scattare tutto.

Prima a nessuno importava di Clio. Lei poteva passeggiare trai loro giardini ed essere all'oscuro di tutte le sporche faccende della sua famiglia. Finché qualcuno non ha notato quanto le piante intorno a lei rigogliavano e risplendevano dei colori più disparati.

Zoe si vergogna di quello che ha fatto, ma non se ne pentirà, nonostante tutte le conseguenze che hanno portato le sue parole. Ha deviato le voci, facendo pensare che, qualsiasi cosa fuori luogo potesse succede intorno a Clio, fosse in realtà causata da Eco, una trovatella alla pari di Meg, di cui a nessuno importava realmente. Tranne che a Clio. Ed è così che è iniziata la tortura alla povera ragazza, trascinata nei laboratori insieme ai ragazzi a cui il sangue di Walt Stone aveva fatto qualche effetto. Ed è così che Clio ha dovuto aprire gli occhi.

Non voleva crederci. Non poteva emotivamente fare nulla, combattuta dall'affetto per suo padre e quello per l'amica. Per questo è stata Zoe ad agire più velocemente, quando, di nuovo, le voci su possibili abilità della minore delle Makos iniziavano a girare tra le bocche della famiglia.

Si è interposta tra la sua famiglia e Clio. Ha denunciato Nerone. Ha provato a fare lo stesso con Crono. Ed Eco è scomparsa ed è tornata senza la possibilità di dire nulla. (Se solo non avesse mai parlato…)

Ma non si è mai arrivati al tribunale. I ragazzi dei laboratori sono scomparsi, Eco non poteva parlare, Zoe e Clio dovevano essere messe al sicuro. E hanno cambiato nome. Cognome, nel caso di Zoe. E si sono separate. E nessuno ha pagato per niente. (Beh, Eco ha pagato per Clio.) (Però Clio stava bene.)

(“Stai pensando che i ragazzi scomparsi…?” Leo arriccia le labbra. Calypso non gli risponde. Guarda un punto indefinito nella stanza e sembra soltanto tanto stanca.

“La cosa peggiore di tutte è” aveva detto, passandosi la mano sul viso. “È che se non avesse toccato Eco, io lo avrei aiutato a distruggere la vita di tante altre persone.” Aveva la voce spezzata e scuoteva la testa. Poi non ha parlato più. )

 

~•~

 

Le mani di Will stanno ancora tremando. Dice che Calypso e Leo sono andati da qualche parte a fare qualche cosa, quindi non possono raggiungerli subito, e che adesso sta bene. Ha anche abbassato i finestrini, così può dare la colpa al freddo di gennaio. Nico non è così stupido.

“A volte ci penso anche io, a cosa sarebbe successo se tu non fossi morto.” Vuole solo distrarlo, mentre guida verso casa. Non sa nemmeno cosa vogliano fare. Andare a combattere i cattivi? Nascondersi in un bunker con i viveri per vent'anni? Continuare a vivere a Daisy come se nulla fosse? Nico non ha piani di vita. Le cose gli capitano e lui le subisce. Ha subito la morte di sua sorella, e quella di sua madre. Ha subito il trasferimento a New Orleans e Persefone. Ha subito suo padre. Poi Leo. Ha subito anche Calypso e la sua richiesta di aiutarlo nei casi. “Non ho mai subito te” dice, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. Will non lo ha mai subito. Lo ha voluto attivamente nella sua vita. E Will non lo ha mai visto come un mostro. (Ora capisce perché Calypso lo guarda come lo guarda, però.) Lui lo vede come Nico. Non sa come fa. Vede quell'ammasso di carne, cellule e materia oscura come solo Nico. Ha deciso di amarlo, ma ci credi? “Senza di te, non ridevo alle battute di Leo e trovavo rivoltante Star Trek. Capisci che vita grigia?” Né morto, né vivo. Stava semplicemente lì. E certe cose non riesce a dirle ad alta voce senza sembrare smielato, quindi non le dice e basta. Ha questa strana sensazione che Will le colga, però, le parole non dette. Tu mi fai sentire vivo. Dio mio. No. Suona male anche in testa. Cancellate quella frase. Non riesco a sopportare che da qualche parte c'è un me senza te. Oh. Santo. Cielo. Fermate. Questo. Stupido. Cervello. Deve pensare ad altro. Qualsiasi altra cosa va bene. Jeanpierre. Quell'idiota di Ade. Le stupide lasagne di Persefone. Ugh. Disgustose. “Almeno non hai gli spinaci trai denti.” Sospira. Qualcuno dia delle lezione private sui sentimenti a questo povero ragazzo.

Will riesce a sorridere, ma le mani gli tremano ancora. “Già, quello è il mio incubo peggiore.”

Nico, dillo. Parla. Apri il tuo cuore una volta ogni tanto. Solo per farlo smettere di tremare. Solo per ricordargli che tu stai bene e sei qui e che certamente non te ne andrai mai. E che qualsiasi pericolo, lo supererete. Insieme, magari. Sarebbe carino farlo insieme. Magari non vivendo per tutta la vita in un bunker. Anche se lui non faceva parte dei ragazzi dei laboratori, quindi magari non è neanche in pericolo. Non lo troveranno mai, diciamola tutta. Basta tagliare i ponti con Cal. Uhm. Sì. Ma Nico ha tre amici in tutto, e se lei, tipo, non so, _muore_ , da chi potrebbe andare lui quando Leo e Will fanno le maratone di Star Wars? Un bel problema, no?

“Sei adorabile mentre cerchi di tirarmi su il morale.”

Nico sbuffa. “Dovresti starlo facendo tu, infatti.” Fare il duro non porta a niente, per la cronaca. Deve solo trovare un buchetto da cui fare uscire i pensieri che non si lascia pensare.

“Lo sto facendo! E io che pensavo di essere il tuo sole.” Will la tira sul ridere. È una tattica che deve aver preso da Deadpool. O forse, più semplicemente è quella parte di mamma orsa di lui che prende il sopravvento. Ridiamo e mostriamo al mondo che tutto va bene. Stiamo andando in fiamme ma, ehi, normale giornata di lavoro.

“Infatti.” Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia non appena ha finito di parlare. Uhm. Ha detto infatti. La frase prima era…? Okay. È un buon inizio. Ha le orecchie rosse ma ci si può lavorare su. “Per me sei importante.” Ugh. Presa direttamente da una commedia romantica di classe C. Adesso dovrebbero comparire i ballerini che iniziano a ballare intorno alla macchina.

“Lo sei anche tu per me.” Will è dannatamente serio, mentre si ferma al semaforo rosso e guarda dritto davanti a sé. “Tanto. Sei il mio cavolo di Principe Filippo!”

“Vorrei la smettessi con questa storia.” No, immaginare Will Solace nei panni della Bella Addormentata nel Bosco? Vorrebbe solo fosse la prima volta che dice una cosa del genere.

“Preferisci il mio amico speciale?” Almeno adesso sembra avere più controllo del suo corpo. Non trema così evidentemente. Si sta calmando anche dentro. Basta continuare a parlare. “La mia persona significativa?”

“Il mio significativo rompiscatole.”

Will sorride e continua a guidare senza girare la testa verso Nico. Adesso non trema e alza il finestrino. Magari era veramente soltanto il freddo e lui ha capito male. Sembra che tra poco nevicherà. Chissà cosa stanno facendo Leo e Calypso.

“Il mio migliore amico.”

“E il tuo ragazzo.”

“Già.”

Will alza le spalle e continua a guidare. “Questa cosa del parlare di sentimenti ti ha sfiancato, eh?” Sta ridendo! Sta seriamente ridendo! Questa è una delle ragioni per cui non si prende cura delle altre persone. A morte la preoccupazione.

“Non sai nemmeno quanto.” Incrocia le braccia e s'immerge nel suo giubbotto, guardando davanti a sé.

 

 

 

 

~•~

 

 

 

Leo si stringe il braccio contro il petto, reprimendo un grugnito di dolore. Calypso è caduta dritta sulla sua pancia, quindi non deve essersi fatta niente, ma non si sa mai con quella ragazza, per questo si sforza di alzare la testa e lanciarle un'occhiata, mentre lei si tira su con la sola forza delle braccia.

“Ti odio così tanto, Leo Valdez” borbotta, trascinandosi a sedere e sfilandosi il casco.

Lui sbuffa, ricadendo sulla neve. Okay. Il braccio fa male. Veramente tanto. Ma non ha l'assicurazione sanitaria e ha lasciato scadere quella di Efesto perché non ha mai imparato ad essere un adulto responsabile ed era compito suo tenere in ordine quei documenti. Uhm. Cavolo. Il braccio fa male.

“Avevi detto che la sapevi guidare!” No. Calypso non si è fatta male. Niente d'irrimediabile, comunque. Anche lui si sfila il casco e rimane sulla neve, cercando di decidere se il braccio si sia rotto. Nah. Una volta si è rotto il braccio e non riusciva a muoverlo. Se prova a muovere il braccio… ugh. Fa male. Ma si muove. Magari è solo uno spostamento, o un graffio. Uno di quelli profondi, certo, ma pur sempre un graffio. Bella la neve. “Santo cielo. Colpa mia che ti do anche retta. Ti sei fatto male al braccio.” Non è un graffio. Okay.

“Nah. Il mio braccio sta alla grande.”

Lei assottiglia lo sguardo e arriccia le labbra. “Va bene.” Si alza e inizia a camminare verso il motorino, ancora acceso, che fuma sul ciglio della strada di campagna. Gira le chiavi sul quadrante e sospira di nuovo, mentre lo tira su con non poca fatica. Si deve togliere i guanti, che butta tra la neve, e sbuffa quando, facendo un passo indietro, vede il suo stivale affondare nel bianco.

“Ma davvero? Mi stai lasciando qua morente?”

“Hai detto che stai bene.” Calypso alza le spalle, raddrizzando il motorino e alzando un lato delle labbra. Alza il ginocchio fino al petto e cerca di fare un passo in avanti. Di nuovo il piede affonda e lei si ritrova in una buffa posizione a metà tra una spaccata venuta male e una flessione da mantenere respirando profondamente. Leo vorrebbe ridere, ma, davvero, il braccio fa abbastanza male. Cerca di muovere la spalla. Almeno non nevica. E Calypso si muove in quel suo strano modo fino a tornare in un punto in cui la neve non sembra sabbia mobile. E torna accanto a lui. “O sei solo in cerca di attenzione?”

“Lo sai che io amo l'attenzione. Sono come Campanellino di Peter Pan: ho bisogno degli applausi per vivere.” Sorride e si tira seduto. Il braccio non è slogato. Non pensa. Magari gli verrà solo un enorme livido, si gonfierà e glielo dovranno amputare. “Dio mio chiamaundottore.” Non potrebbe vivere senza un braccio. Ma non fa male come prima. Magari è per colpa del freddo. Eh. Potrebbe anche essere. Adesso ci può vivere con quel braccio. Magari non glielo devono amputare. È anche vero che i medici tendono a esagerare. E se glielo vogliono amputare così, giusto in caso? Nonno Sammy lo diceva sempre che i medici sono macellai. “No, sto scherzando. Sto benissimo.” Senza il braccio no.

Calypso inclina la testa. “Andiamo da Will?” Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e la domanda suona abbastanza incerta.

“Oh, grazie al cielo. Non ho l'assicurazione” sospira lui, però non si muove, perché la neve è fresca e contro la pelle fa anche bene. E allora butta la testa in giù e spera tanto che il dolore vada via. Sa di deja-vu. Fa ridere. Non sa se la parola o la situazione in generale. Sono caduti da un cavolo di motorino. Uno stupidissimo motorino che Leo aveva giurato di saper guidare, e, no, davvero, lui pensava di saperlo fare. Fino a che non sono scivolati sul ghiaccio. E okay. Forse non è proprio scivolato sulla strada ghiacciata. E Calypso si sdraia accanto a lui, con la testa vicina alla sua testa e gli occhi puntati verso il cielo nuvoloso e bianco, che minaccia di far cadere altra neve. O grandine.

Lei alza entrambe le braccia e apre le mani. Non sta nemmeno guardando Leo. È Leo che sta sempre a guardarla. “Sta per grandinare” dice e chiude in un pugno una mano. Poi la riapre e prende un grande respiro. Ha i capelli schiacciati e sembra un salsicciotto rosa nella sua giacca a vento. “Papà quando ero piccola diceva che la grandine era il cielo che cadeva a pezzi. Cade, Clio, cade su di te.” Bene. In fondo era per questo che si sono trascinati in mezzo al nulla col motorino: per affrontare paure. O prepararsi ad affrontare paure. Tipo Goku, ma senza arti marziali. Calypso sta guardando così tanto lontano da Leo e Leo sta guardando lei. Atlante può essere un mostro, ma rimane sempre suo padre. “Poi però diceva: non ti devi preoccupare, ci sono io a reggerlo. E alzava le braccia così e sembrava veramente che tutto andasse bene.” La domanda che gli ronza nella testa è perché stessero fuori casa mentre grandinava, ma dev'essere una cosa da ricchi. Cose come fare finta di essere poveri, o mangiare fingerfood. Nyssa, quando Drew l'ha portata a mangiare in uno di quei ristoranti chic, poi ha preteso un hotdog. Con salse e cipolle fritte. Adesso fa male soltanto il polso. Lo deve immergere nella neve. “Al processo mi è sembrato che il cielo cadesse su di me. Cadeva e io non sapevo se ero in grado di reggerlo. Papà non lo avrebbe più fatto per me.”

“Fino ad adesso è andata bene, no? Certo, forse devi lavorare in larga scala ma…” Alza la mano sana, imitando i gesti della ragazza. Grazie per le lezioni di teatralità, Natura. “Ma non sei l'unica a reggerlo.”

Calyspso si gira verso di lui, le guance arrossate contro la terra bianca e fili di capelli bagnati da tante piccole gocce. Sta guardando lui. Okay. Fantastico. Fa male, la mano slogata forse rotta, e quella sana si sta gelando. Però Calypso lo sta guardando negli occhi e vede lui…? Lui, Leo Valdez. Leo. È una cosa importante, per lui, essere visto da quando… è una cosa importante essere visto da lei. Da quando aveva snobbato le sue torte e lo trattata a come uno qualunque. Lo avevano fatto in tanti, certo, e di solito va bene, essere trattati come uno qualunque, perché, beh, è più facile scappare, per questo quando era a scuola era il pagliaccio della classe, l'amico di tutti -e di nessuno. Ma essere visto da lei, non essere trapassato dal suo sguardo quando lei pensa a qualcos'altro -questo è molto importante.

Gli occhi nocciola di lei sono fissi su quelli caffè di lui. Ed è importante, perché anche se lei non lo vuole nella sua vita, lui c'è. Da qualche parte, fuori dal suo mondo, lei ha accettato che lui esiste, che è importante.

Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Leo Valdez importante. Sta assaporando la parola nella testa. La ripete e la ripete. Importante. Importante importante. Che bello che è il nasino di Calypso, tutto rosso. Importante.

“Pensi troppo forte e cerchi di lasciare il mondo fuori, ma, sai?, sei tu che sei dentro il mondo, non il contrario.” Leo passa lo sguardo sulle loro mani aperte, in contrasto con quel cielo bianco. Magari è vero che il cielo cade. “Se invece di pensare tanto forte, parlassi ad alta voce con chi ti sta intorno, forse non ti sentiresti più imprigionata in una villa piena di bugie. Forse incontreresti qualcuno che ti ascolta e ti sentiresti meglio.”

Lei deglutisce e non dice niente. Continua a sembrare un piccolo fagotto rosa, chissà a cosa sta pensando. Forse a suo papà. Se Efesto fosse stato cattivo, Leo sarebbe stato dalla sua parte sempre e comunque, pensa. Perché non importa cosa si dica di lui, rimane suo papà, rimane Efesto che non sa cucinare e finisce per dare patatine fritte comprate al McDonalds al figlio più piccolo. È quello che li ha salvati dal perdersi dal mondo. Sarebbe un debito troppo grande per essere dimenticato a causa di altri valori morali. E se lo avesse tradito, a dirla tutta, non lo vorrebbe più rivedere. Troppo senso di colpa. Troppi ripensamenti. Non sa esattamente cosa voglia fare Calypso, ma sa che, qualsiasi cosa sia, non può farlo da sola.

E ancora non ha capito cosa c'entra in tutta questa storia Luke Castellan.

“Tu torni sempre a casa quando scappi” dice lei, un po' dal nulla, prendendo un sospiro profondo. Poi lascia che il suo sguardo vada di nuovo al cielo e iniziano a cadere tanti piccoli fiocchi di neve. Beh. Almeno non è grandine. Calypso scoppia a ridere, sempre con le braccia perpendicolari al petto e le mani aperte ad ombrello. “Facciamo schifo a reggere il cielo.”

Leo alza un lato della bocca e non può darle torto. Calypso è proprio bella quando ride.

 

 

~•~

 

Leo ha il polso slogato e Calypso gocciola sull'entrata del Pie Hole, mentre parla al telefono. Nico li odia.

“Come hai fatto a slogarti il polso?” chiede Will, con delle fasce in mano e un sorriso apparentemente tranquillo. Will non è mai tranquillo quando uno dei suoi amici è in pericolo, o si fa male.

Leo si limita a sorridere e chiedere che Nyssa non ne sappia niente, per ora, ché odia avere troppe mamme addosso per così poco. Slogarsi qualcosa? È il pane quotidiano di un Valdez. Questo non vuol dire che non può piagnucolare come un bambino. Nico continua ad odiarli.

Calypso annuisce al telefono e arriccia le labbra. Poi scuote la testa e tamburella il dito contro il tavolo su cui è seduta, teatralmente lontana da loro. Nico, indovinate un po'!, la odia.

Will fa le sue cose da medico mentre Leo ride e Calypso fa telefonate e lui sembra l'unico in tensione. E per questo si odia. “Cosa devo fare?” chiede, ed è talmente disperato nel chiederlo che pronuncia le parole con una voce grave, con un tono minaccioso. Ma nessuno gli dà retta. Will e Leo si limitano a lanciargli un'occhiata veloce. Calypso non si degna nemmeno di voltare la testa. “Cosa dobbiamo fare?” ripete, allora, sperando in un risultato diverso.

Will sospira, fasciando il polso a Leo, che fa quella cosa con le labbra, quella che lo fa sembrare un vecchietto senza denti costipato. “I ragazzi rapiti devono essere quelli riportati in vita” mormora lentamente. E grazie tante, Nico non ha bisogno del riassunto delle puntate precedenti, c'era anche lui, poche ore fa in macchina. “Sono persone importanti per chi ha il dono di riportare in vita le persone.”

“Beh, tranne Annabeth Chase. Lei è stata presa per farla stare zitta” continua Leo, con lo sguardo puntato sul suo polso. “Se quello che abbiamo capito fino ad adesso è vero, questi ragazzi devono essere persone intime con chi ha il Dono, che sono gli stessi ragazzi che probabilmente sono scappati dai Laboratori Makos sei anni fa. Walt Stone sarebbe stato il primo da cercare ma… Puf! Scomparso, come la famosa Lizzy.”

Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia e sta per aprire bocca, quando vede un'espressione severa di Will. Lizzy -o Rachel, che dir si voglia, deve stare fuori da tutto questo. Okay.

“Ma ci sono persone che si possono incontrare. Soprattutto se sono disperate per la scomparsa di un loro fratello. Thalia Grace non ci aiuterà mai.” Leo lancia un'occhiata a Calypso, scuotendo la testa. “Penso abbia già scelto la sorella con cui agire, non ditelo a Raggio di Sole. Ma fortunatamente non è l'unica.”

Calypso sospira, posando il cellulare sul tavolo e accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. Questi due, Leo e Cal, stanno iniziando a muoversi come in un teatro, come gli ingranaggi di un orologio. È inquietante. Lui si gira verso di lei, lei annuisce. Bastava un mese a renderli così? Lei sorride e la giornata di lui diventa brillante? Lui fa un movimento e lei ne fa uno opposto, o complementare? “Sam dice di sì” esordisce la ragazza, alzandosi dal tavolo. Sgocciola ancora. Si prenderà un bel raffreddore. “È già fuggita una volta, se deve far fuggire Magnus, lo farà. Ma non ammette ritirate. Stava già progettando qualcosa del genere, ma aveva bisogno di qualcuno che distraesse Atlante.”

“Ah-ha.” Nico rotea gli occhi e incrocia le braccia. “E questo sarebbe? Valdez?”

Calypso sospira un sorriso. “Io.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Requiem a Leo Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Leo pensa alla morte e si liberano i prigionieri dei Makos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdono per questa oscenità.

  
_La casa è in fiamme._  
  
 _Calypso si tira in avanti e sente quel ragazzino, Magnus, che si lamenta perché Sam poteva arrivare anche prima a salvarlo. Non l'ha abbracciata. C'è stato solo un colpetto imbarazzato sulla spalla da parte di lei. E la casa è in fiamme._  
  
 _Gli occhi di Calypso sono in fiamme, mentre dà qualche passo in avanti e sente Will, che non doveva essere lì, ma che comunque stava lì, controllando che Valentina Diaz respirasse ancora regolarmente._  
  
 _Nico osserva inorridito come Sam, la ragazza col Dono, la ragazza che ha riportato in vita Magnus, spinga il ragazzo da un parte all'altra, controllando che stia bene, che non abbia ferite. Lo tocca._  
  
 _La casa è in fiamme._  
  
 _La_ sua _casa è in fiamme._  
  
 _Suo padre è in fiamme._  
  
 _E allora fa l'unica cosa che non dovrebbe proprio fare: lanciarsi tra le fiamme._  
  
  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
  
C'è una storia che raccontava sempre Esperanza, quando Leo non voleva andare a dormire e continuava a chiedere di suo padre. _Dimmi la verità_ , ripeteva lui sotto le coperte e mordicchiandosi le labbra, _quel tipo o è morto o è un gran hijo de puta_. Al che Esperanza gli dava uno schiaffo e scuoteva la testa.  
  
Gli schiaffi di Esperanza non facevano mai male fisicamente, quanto emotivamente. Perché lei poi piangeva come se qualcuno l'avesse colpita e lui non voleva che lei stesse male, ma non sapeva ancora far star zitta la bocca, la lingua, se stesso e quindi ha smesso d'insultare Efesto, di parlarne, non tanto perché credeva quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare, quanto perché altrimenti Esperanza avrebbe pianto. Prima gli avrebbe dato uno schiaffo in bocca e poi sarebbe scoppiata a piangere e avrebbe coperto il tutto con quelle vecchie canzoni che cantano in uno spagnolo diverso da quello che lei e lui parlavano. _Allora è morto_ , aveva preso a ripetere a 7 anni, 34 settimane, 2 ore e 3 minuti. _Papà è morto e non me lo vuoi dire._  
  
Allora lei raccontava questa storia che non può essere messicana, perché è troppo diversa da come la raccontava nonno Sammy, o come ne parlava tía. Ci sono tante leggende sui morti, laggiù, in Messico. Ci sono tanti racconti che devono spaventare i bambini e gli uomini cattivi, ma Esperanza raccontava quella storia e non lo voleva spaventare, voleva consolarlo, e Nyssa non aveva mai capito quanto una storia di morte potesse far sentire Leo Valdez al sicuro.  
  
Si erano riuniti tutti lì, gente che in comune non ha niente e poi, in realtà, ha tutto in comune. Solo che non lo sapevano fino a quando Calypso non ha fatto quello stupido giro di telefonate. Samirah, col suo hijab verde, Carter, che sembra essere fuori posto nei suoi jeans nuovi, Nico, che vorrebbe tenere la mano a Will, ma non lo può fare, e Calypso, che la mano di Leo potrebbe anche tenerla stretta tra le sue dita, ma non lo fa, perché pensa di dover tenere da sola il peso del mondo che suo padre non vuole più reggere. Erano lì e stavano aspettando. Aspettavano un miracolo, a dirla tutta.  
  
“Questo è un piano suicida” aveva detto Samirah, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio con l'indice. E Leo è stato così felice di sentire quelle parole. Perché non avrebbe mai partecipato ad una missione che non avesse contemplato il pericolo di morte. È fatto così. “Forse avremo bisogno di aiuto” aveva aggiunto. “Ho amici, noi…”  
  
“No” aveva tagliato corto Calypso, e aveva le spalle tese, aveva le labbra tese. Aveva anche il respiro teso. “Più siamo più è possibile che ci scoprano. Io e te andremo da mio padre e lasceremo che il resto di noi faccia quello che deve fare.”  
  
Leo vorrebbe poterle dire adesso, in questo preciso istante della sua vita, che va tutto bene e che hanno salvato tutti. Sai, darle una risposta dal futuro, così non sarebbe stata per giorni così tesa, mentre non mangiava e beveva giusto il necessario per non morire. Forse aveva preso qualche chilo, mangiando con la sua famiglia, e forse, quei giorni, quei chili in più, lì ha persi. Odiava non vederla ridere, come faceva quando erano a casa sua, con Nyssa e Drew. E Harley. Ha tante cose che vorrebbe dire a tutti loro. Dal passato, dal futuro. A volte la vita ti prende un po' in giro e tu devi metterti a ridere. Calypso, forse, lo ha imparato.  
  
Carter, più volte, ha ricordato il fatto che sua sorella era stata imprigionata in una stupida casa con uno stupido laboratorio, e che lui non poteva accettare che nessuno di loro facesse una stupida mossa e gli permettesse di salvare la sua stupida sorella minore. Era ovviamente una frecciatina. A tutti loro. Alla fine, lo pensava anche Calypso, Leo non ha niente a che fare lì dentro e, per quanto potesse essere coinvolto Nico, o Will, non aveva lasciato nessuno indietro. Non avevano nemmeno colpe da portare sulle spalle. Non avevano un vero e proprio motivo per combattere, secondo quanto ne sapevano. Ma Samirah lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo nero, arrabbiato e minaccioso. Normalmente ci si ricorda della pericolosità di una persona solo quando la si minaccia. Samirah è una ragazza più che minacciosa. “Magnum Chase è mio fratello” aveva detto. E non aveva nemmeno aggiunto altro. Samirah Al-Abbas può togliere la vita con un tocco. Può anche restituirtela, certo. Ma può togliertela. E questa cosa fa paura. In quel momento lo sguardo di Calypso era su di lui. Occhi nocciola che cercavano disperatamente qualcosa su cui posarsi senza essere feriti, e non perché avesse paura di Sam. E gli ha stretto la mano. Questo. Ha scelto lui come sua ancora. Vorrebbe che questo fosse il suo ultimo ricordo.  
  
Quando Harley aveva sette anni e viveva ancora con lui e Nyssa, a casa loro non si festeggiava Halloween, perché, dicevano, la sorella pensava che avesse poco a che fare con le tradizioni con cui tutti loro erano dovuti crescere. Almeno questa era la scusa. Harley, per quanto fosse stato sempre alle cure di Efesto, non sembrava essere entusiasta di andare di casa in casa alla ricerca di caramelle e odiava camminare per le strade e ritrovarsi compagni di classe che lo prendevano in giro per questa maglietta, o questo suo modo di camminare. Gridavano cose come _non hai nemmeno bisogno di travestirti_ , o _quella cosa che hai in mano esploderà_? Lo odiava. Li odiava. Era un po' come essere un pesce fuor d'acqua. Un po' come credere ancora a Babbo Natale quando tutti i tuoi amichetti hanno trovato i regali di Natale nascosti nell'armadio, ma tu fai finta di niente, perché tuo fratello maggiore con Babbo Natale ci deve star lavorando per forza, e quindi loro mentono per farti male. Gli altri parlano sempre per farti male.  
  
Però, gli piaceva il giorno dei morti, perché non trovava altri suoi compagni di scuola ai cimiteri ed erano lui e i suoi fratelli maggiori, che lo facevano sedere su uno sgabello e lo truccavano da scheletro, e lo vestivano con questi vestiti sgargianti e sembravano una famiglia di cadaveri colorati che giravano per Houston, quasi ballando, in quell'enorme vestito brillante, prima di andare al cimitero e, forse sì, forse nessuno capiva che cosa stessero facendo, finché non si arrivava davanti alla tomba di Esperanza Valdez e Nyssa tirava fuori il cestino col cibo e mangiavano torte messicane, pollo, riso e iniziavano a parlare del loro anno. A volte Leo si girava verso la lapide e sorrideva.  
  
La festa dei morti è felice. È una festa. Ci sono tante famiglie che, ogni anno, senza mancare nemmeno un anno, preparano il pranzo e si siedono vicino a lapidi e ridono. Ridono davvero. Ridono tanto. E nessuno si girava verso l'altra famiglia e grida _Sei ridicolo con quel trucco_ , o _il mio morto è migliore del tuo_. Ci sono solo tanti scheletri, seduti sugli scheletri sepolti e sembra che tutti loro stiano festeggiando.  
  
Non possiamo certo lasciare che i morti rimangano da soli tutto l'anno, diceva Leo. Come per il tuo compleanno festeggiamo mangiando torta, una volta all'anno dobbiamo venire a fare compagnia a chi se n'è andato, festeggiare la sua nuova vita e fare finta di essere morti anche noi per non essere cacciati dai loro guardiani, che sono tremendamente rigidi, sai, Harley? La morte fa parte della vita ed è una cosa bellissima. E c'erano tante altre cose che avrebbe potuto dirgli. Avrebbe potuto raccontargli degli Aztechi e delle danze e di quello che tutto questo significava per tutti loro e di quanto fosse importante, ma non ha mai aggiunto niente. Harley era ancora troppo piccolo e aveva paura, perché Anna lo voleva portare via. Allora lo aveva solo abbracciato e aveva chiesto scusa. Nyssa, con la gonna lunga del vestito che avrebbe potuto coprire anche tutto il telo sul quale si sedevano, sembrava sempre turbata da tutte quelle parole. Ancora non riesce a capire come la morte possa consolare Leo Valdez.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene” aveva detto a Calypso, mentre lei fissava il vuoto e lui preparava l'ultima torta della sua vita. Non sapeva sarebbe stata l'ultima torta della sua vita, altrimenti ci avrebbe messo un po' più di zucchero e l'avrebbe mangiata insieme a Nyssa, parlando male di Drew, che secondo lui va bene che sia ricca, ma non per questo non deve saper cucinare. E lei, allora, gli avrebbe dato un pugnetto in testa, come quando, da piccolo, diceva che odiava sua mamma e avrebbe iniziato a parlare di lei, di come si muove, di come sorride. Sarebbe stato come quella volta che hanno fatto noche buena e nessuno dei due riusciva a dormire. Leo perché era stato bocciato in Letteratura, Nyssa perché non sapeva come dire a suo fratello che aveva una ragazza. E si sono detti tutto e hanno anche riso. Leo è dislessico, Nyssa è lesbica e tutto va bene. “Andrà tutto bene” aveva ripetuto, montando la panna. Perché stava preparando una torta? Per calmare i nervi?  
  
L'ultima torta che ha preparato nella sua vita, però, non è stata per niente sprecata. Calypso ha sorriso. Non tanto, per carità, che poi altrimenti le toglievano il primato di principessa musona, ma gli ha sorriso. “E chi te lo fa credere?”  
  
Leo non è mai stato un tipo religioso e quindi ha solo alzato le spalle. Però ha risposto: “Se ti senti imprigionata di nuovo ad Ogigia, basta che gridi forte.”  
  
E lei aveva riso. “Mi verrai a salvare tu?”  
  
La risposta era sì, ma nessuno dei due lo ha mai detto ad alta voce. L'ultima torta non è stata sprecata minimamente. E Calypso gli ha sorriso e gli ha dato un bacio sulla guancia. Erano amici, erano legati. Vorrebbe che questo fosse il suo ultimo ricordo sulla terra. Ma non lo è.  
  
Comunque, la storia. Una delle storie che Esperanza raccontava era quella di questa mamma, che non aveva nome, con una figlia, che non aveva nome, che moriva. Sono quelle vecchie storie di paese che le mamme raccontano per far star tranquilli i figli, quelle che, quando hai paura, ti dovrebbero consolare. Non tanto, certo, mai tanto, ma almeno un po'. Insomma, la mamma moriva e la figlia non aveva nessuno che si potesse prendere cura di lei. Nessuno, comunque, in paese sembrava rendersi conto della morte della donna, perché tutti i giorni la bambina di alzava ed andava a scuola. Ed era sempre pulita, sempre pettinata, sempre ordinata. Quando si è scoperto che la mamma era morta, lei aveva alzato le spalle e aveva seguito gli adulti nella sua prossima casa, in cui veniva trascurata da chi aveva promesso di proteggerla. Ed eppure lei, tutti i giorni, andava a scuola ed era sempre ben pettinata, pulita, ordinata. Tutti pensavano fosse un merito dei suoi tutori, finché la maestra le chiese: _Chi ti pettina la mattina?_ E la bambina senza nome aveva risposto: _Mamma_. E questo non poteva essere possibile. A parte il fatto che era possibile. Ogni mattina, quando il sole sorgeva, lo spirito della mamma cantava alla bambina perché uscisse di casa e la bambina ogni giorno rispondeva al richiamo. Ogni giorno veniva lavata, vestita e pettinata dalle amorevoli cure dell'unica donna che mai l'aveva amata, perché è così che funziona l'amore. Ed era questa la promessa di Esperanza: non importa cosa mai possa succedermi, tornerò sempre da te, mijo. Leo aveva risposto: Mamma, tu non morirai mai. Due settimane dopo si trovava al suo funerale.  
  
Tutto vero nella storia, tranne per il fatto che non è mai successo niente. Esperanza non era mai stata brava a cantare in vita e non ha mai cantato all'alba, non è mai venuto a trovarlo, non ha mai mandato alcun segno di essere lì, con lui, di non averlo abbandonato. E allora che senso ha tutto questo, se alla fine della giornata non sei con tua mamma? Nyssa si chiede ancora come faccia a trovare conforto nelle storie di morti. La risposta è una: non lo cerca nemmeno, conforto. Cerca giustizia. Pragmaticità. Eroismo. C'è una storia che Esperanza raccontava sempre quando era bambino. La morte è una fregatura, e pure le leggende. Ma quella storia non è una leggenda. È una storia. Questo lo conforta.  
  
Lasciare la mano di Calypso è stato difficile. Era buio e Samirah stava deglutendo a vuoto. Nico e Carter stavano guardando oltre il cancello e ripassando la mappa che erano riusciti a disegnare da ricordi. Will guardava Nico. Dicono che non esistano segreti tra gli amanti. Non esistono segreti nemmeno nel sovrannaturale e in missioni suicide. Will è morto perché volevano Ottaviano morto. Volevano Ottaviano morto perché ha preso il posto nella vita di una persona cara. Al posto suo è morta una mamma e, francamente, Leo avrebbe provato a fare qualcosa di simile, se non avesse avuto mai nessuno accanto. O forse no. Forse avrebbe solo voluto, ma non ne avrebbe avuto il cuore. Nico era arrabbiato perché non gliene aveva parlato prima, da solo. Prima di tutto questo.  
  
Se fossero state le ultime ore di Nico di Angelo, la sua storia sarebbe finita in tragedia. Will non avrebbe sopportato la perdita, avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarlo indietro, perché avevano litigato prima di morire. È così anche al contrario. Però. Non è una tragedia loro, a quanto pare. È una tragedia corale con una lezione, sembra, e quindi tanto vale darla la lezione. Non litigate mai con le persone che amate prima di fare qualcosa di pericoloso e, o, autodistruttivo. Va bene? Bravi bambini.  
  
“Se ti senti imprigionata, grida forte” aveva ripetuto Leo, e Calypso aveva ancora le dita incrociate con le sue ed era ancora lì, calda, viva. Lo aveva sussurrato. Leo Valdez non sussurra mai. E non sapeva nemmeno di essere così melodrammatico e di poter ancora sentire il suo cuore stringersi e piangere e tenere così tanto a qualcosa.  
  
Calypso aveva sorriso di nuovo e gli aveva dato un bacio sull'angolo delle labbra, che è una delle sensazioni più belle che Leo possa ricordare. “Torno sempre dalla mia famiglia” ha detto. E lui ha solo sperato che fosse vero. Però c'è questa cosa bellissima di Calypso: è così imperfetta che puoi anche non crederle e per questo, _per questo_ , è stato così difficile lasciare andare le sue dita. Vorrebbe che quello fosse il suo ultimo ricordo di vita.  
  
C'era una volta un bambino. Questo bambino era nato e cresciuto rinchiuso in una casa e non aveva mai saputo il perché. Non aveva mai conosciuto sua mamma e non sapeva il perché. Non aveva mai avuto amici e non sapeva perché. Suo nonno si prendeva cura di lui giorno e notte, dandogli da mangiare e giocando insieme a lui. Finché non si sono resi conto che il bambino con sé portava sventura. Leo non ha mai capito come un bambino potesse portare sfortuna ma sembrava che questo particolare esserino avesse ucciso venendo al mondo sua madre, che suo padre si fosse in seguito ammalato di una malattia misteriosa e che la zia avesse dovuto vivere un ulteriore lutto, dovuto alla morte del suo amante. Quando poi, questa zia era riuscita ad andare avanti, aveva trovato una rosa su una vecchia foto di quello che sarebbe diventato suo marito, ed è morta. Il nonno, quindi, straziato dal dolore, aveva deciso di lasciare il bambino rinchiuso nella loro casa senza cibo né acqua e che avesse ascoltato i suoi lamenti, finché non aveva spirato e, solo una volta morta tutta la famiglia, anche lui, il nonno, morì, felice di tornare a ricongiungersi agli esseri a lui cari. Solo che lui non finì con i suoi cari. Aveva ucciso un bambino, santo cielo. E questa è giustizia, capisci? Giustizia.  
  
Quando viveva con tía Rosa, lui era il bambino che portava sfortuna. Poi ti chiedono perché adorava ascoltare quella storia. Se la ripeteva in testa e ricordava che esisteva una specie di giustizia divina, da qualche parte. I buoni saranno ricompensati e i cattivi saranno puniti. Poi ha scoperto che lui non è né buono né cattivo. Non è proprio rilevante al fine della vita sulla Terra. Se morisse, Harley starebbe con Anna, Nyssa sarebbe finalmente tornata nei laboratori NASA, dove appartiene, con Drew e tutti sarebbero ancora felici. Forse per questo ha fatto quello che ha fatto.  
  
Non c'è nessuna giustizia divina. Non c'è nessuno spirito che torna nel mondo dei vivi. Non c'è niente e nessuno per cui sacrificare la vita, o consacrarla. Forse è questa la lezione di questa tragedia. Leo è tanto confuso, perché vorrebbe che il suo fosse un messaggio sdolcinato con tanto di cuoricini alla fine. La morte non è niente di negativo. La morte non è niente di negativo. La morte non è niente di negativo.  
  
Ha appiccato l'incendio per salvare Calypso e Zoe. Eh, perché sembra che abbiano avuto la stessa idea, e abbiano agito nello stesso giorno. Almeno così il lavoro di Leo e gli altri è stato più facile, perché dovevano salvare lo stesso numero di ragazzi ed erano il doppio delle persone che erano all'inizio e, sì, è stato più difficile uscire senza farsi notare, ma non è stato impossibile, correndo trai corridoi di quello che sembra un castello europeo, con due biondi che non conosceva e trascinando gente svenuta.  
  
Solo che Calypso e Zoe erano lì, davanti ad Atlante, l'una davanti all'altra, e chiedevano loro una prova di lealtà, ma loro non sono leali. Non ai Makos, comunque. E c'era questa ragazza bionda, che dice di chiamarsi Annabeth e che era una di quelle ragazze scomparse, che continuava a ripetere che dovevano tirarle fuori di lì, che stava arrivando la Bestia. Lei ha distrutto le ricerche su Walt e, a quanto pare, non era scomparsa, stava solo giocando alle spie insieme a Zoe e a questo Luke Castellan. Leo non ha capito tanto, non gli interessava nemmeno farlo, ha solo capito che Calypso era in pericolo e ha dovuto pensare in fretta.  
  
Ha appiccato un incendio, quindi non ha esattamente pensato. E Calypso è uscita fuori, seguita da Zoe e stava tossendo, continuava a tossire. Quando si è girata a guardare la villa, era già troppo tardi e tutto stava cadendo a pezzi. Sembrava anche lei stesse cadendo a pezzi. Santo cielo, come è finito in mezzo alle fiamme? Come ha fatto a morire?  
  
“Meg” aveva sussurrato Calypso, mentre il fuoco brillava nei suoi occhi. Si stava guardando intorno, cercava con lo sguardo, registrava informazioni. “Meg” aveva ripetuto, alzandosi in piedi e decidendo di entrare nella villa. Ma stava già cadendo a pezzi. Allora lui le ha preso le spalle e ha cercato di sorridere. “È rimasta…” aveva provato lei è lui ha capito, perché, davvero, certe cose si afferrano al volo anche se non vuoi.  
  
“Va tutto bene” ha detto, e tanto lui non deve fare nulla. Ha finito. Harley è grande. Nyssa ha la ragazza. Calypso sorride. Nico ha Will e il Pie Hole. Ha fatto le sue ricerche su questa Meg, è una bambina. Non merita di morire in mezzo alle fiamme. Si è guardato intorno e, perché prendeva tempo?, aveva già preso una decisione. “Torno sempre dalla mia famiglia” dice, e la cita e si cita, il che è un momento unico e indimenticabile di per sé. Anche perché lei non capisce. Stava là, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e quando lui la lascia andare e corre in mezzo al fuoco per cercare una ragazza, lei ancora non capisce e vuole seguirlo, correndo, gridando di non farlo. Zoe la ferma. C'è sempre qualcuno che ti ferma dal fare cose stupide. Almeno crede.  
  
Ecco com'è finito tra le fiamme. Che schifo di requiem. Che schifo di ultimi pensieri. Una trave sulla schiena, il polso ancora slogato, una ragazzina che non si trova, una ragazza che già sta piangendo fuori da una casa non sua, ma anche tante persone che si sono incontrate di nuovo, che sono al sicuro. Okay. Ultimi pensieri, è ora di venire a Leo.  
  
Vorrebbe che il suo ultimo ricordo fosse con tre persone. Vorrebbe avere accanto Calypso, ovviamente, perché non è giusto che non si siano dati un'opportunità e già tutto debba finire. Se avesse saputo le cose che sa adesso, l'avrebbe portata a fare, non lo sa, cose. Guardare film, costruire oggetti, cucinare insieme lo spezzatino, andare a vedere quelle stupide opere teatrali che non sono opere, prendersi in giro sotto il sole d'autunno, mangiare gelato a San Valentino, e cioccolata calda a San Lorenzo. Avrebbe fatto tante cose in modo diverso. Non l'avrebbe giudicata prima di parlarle e non avrebbe lasciato che lei lo giudicasse prima di conoscerlo. Sarebbero diventati amici prima, sarebbe riuscito a definire il sentimento che ha nel petto. Sarebbe stato diverso. Tutto sarebbe stato più bello. Vorrebbe che ci fosse Nyssa, perché è una delle donne della sua vita e le vuole bene con tutta la forza che ha nel petto. L'ha rallentata per tanto tempo e adesso lei può fare quello che deve fare, può essere felice. E Harley. Piccolo uragano. Leo non ha mai fatto niente di buono nella sua vita, ma Harley è una di quelle persone che cambieranno il mondo. Lui lo sa. Avrebbe voluto avere più tempo. Per vedere l'androide di Nyssa, e il suo matrimonio, per vedere come Harley avrebbe rivoluzionato il mondo, per vedere come sarebbero stati insieme lui e Calypso. In un mese non fai molto.  
  
Davanti ai suoi occhi ci sono le fiamme, e glieli fanno lacrimare, gli occhi. Il suo ultimo ricordo sulla terra vorrebbe fosse quello con Calypso. Quello in cui stavano cucinando la cena e lei è scoppiata a ridere senza una vera e propria ragione e lui è rimasto lì, così, fermo, a contemplarla, perché è veramente ingiusto che certe persone siano così belle.  
  
“ _Mi piace la tua famiglia.”_  
  
 _“Attenta. L'unico modo per entrarci, ora come ora, è iniziare ad uscire con me.”_  
  
 _“Okay.”_  
  
Questo è l'ultimo ricordo che vuole avere alla fine della sua vita.  
  
  
~•~  
  
La tomba è vuota. Non c'è nessun corpo. Nico era già pronto a toccare Leo e restituirlo alla sua famiglia, aveva detto che non era importante, che si potevano prendere indietro chi volevano, ma dovevano ridare loro Leo. Ma non c'era nessun corpo. Leo non è tornato. Nessuno da toccare e riportare in vita grazie ad un puf. Grazie tante.  
  
Harley piange. Nyssa piange. Calypso piange. E Nico è semplicemente irritato. È irritato perché con tutta quella storia del poter riportare indietro i morti, Leo non centrava niente. E perché non poteva ridargli quello che già avrebbe dovuto avere. È irritato perché, sembra, l'unico ad avere il difetto di fabbrica secondo il quale non può toccare una seconda volta il tornato-in-vita, sia solo lui. Irritato, perché non è giusto. Niente è giusto. E quindi al funerale non ci va, perché tanto Leo non è lì e non crede nel dopo-vita, solo alle storie, e quindi possono anche baciargli quello che dice lui. Poi è irritato anche da Calypso, perché piange, quando tutta la sua vita è stata un _Leo no_. E gli dà fastidio, e vorrebbe prendere una sedia e gettarla contro il muro e vorrebbe anche poter scoppiare a piangere come fa la gente normale.  
  
Invece vuole trovare il suo stupido corpo. Vuole trovare il corpo di Leo, perché non ci crede che è stato disintegrato che, di tutto quell'ammasso di nervi e battute di spirito odiose, l'unica cosa che sia rimasta di lui sia cenere. Non è giusto. E non vuole vedere Will, perché adesso gli sembra solo un'ingiustizia. Perché Will è vivo grazie a lui e non è riuscito a fare nulla per un altro amico. Non dovrebbe andare così, la vita. Non dovrebbe. Lo odia. Lo odia. Si odia.  
  
“Sono qui se hai bisogno di me” mormora Will. Poi sta lì, seduto a fissare il vuoto. Leo era anche suo amico e vuole dare una mano a Nico. Uau. Complimenti per l'autopreservazione.  
  
Il ragazzo si alza e se ne va. Leo Valdez non era fatto per quelle cose. Lui era fatto per le torte, per la meccanica, per i film stupidi in TV. Non per questo.  
  
  
 


	6. Epilogo

> _Here I am, floating in emerald sea._

> _Keep me dense,_

> _keep me as still thus can be._

> _And I try to keep the balance right._

> _And I try but it feels like wasting time._

  
  
  
Calypso si rigura nel letto e si passa una mano sugli occhi.  
  
È passato un anno e non riesce ancora a dormire. È passato un anno ed Eco è andata via, è al sicuro, e Zoe cerca di andarla a trovare almeno una volta al mese. È passato un anno e un anno fa Leo e Harley le avevano regalato una ballerina fatta di circuiti e alimentata dalla luce del sole, che ballava sul davanzale della finestra e sembrava dannatamente umana. Lei nemmeno lo aveva aperto il regalo prima di…  
  
È passato un anno.  
  
Alla luce del sole tutto è più facile, perché ha tante cose da fare e Francis l'aiuta a non rimanere mai senza fare nulla. A volte le sorride e le sfiora il dorso della mano, come se nutrisse affetto per lei. Forse qualcosa di più. Elisabetta è andata via, dicono. Anche Leo è andato via, in certo senso. Calypso sorride e non dice niente, perché ha imparato che è così che si fa. Ne ha imparate di cose in un anno. Come il fatto che non vuole un partner, quindi tutti quelli che le assegnano possono anche andare al diavolo. Non che comunque le assegnino tutti questi partner. Continua ad essere una falsa agente, una falsa poliziotta. Ha imparato ad approfittare dei vantaggi. Nessuno ti vede, se ti credono nessuno. E lei è nessuno, a quanto pare.  
  
La ballerina di Leo e Harley doveva stare ancora sul davanzale della finestra a danzare, con quella bellissima movenza umana che neanche Calypso, per quanto avesse passato gli anni della sua infanzia e prima adolescenza con istruttori e ballerine, era mai riuscita a raggiungere. Quella ballerina di metallo sembrava avere più anima di quanto lei avesse mai avuto nel suo corpo e, soprattutto d'inverno, era rimasta a contemplare ogni più piccolo circuito, con la strana convinzione che, guardandola abbastanza, un po' dell'anima di Leo sarebbe tornata. Non sa il perché. Poi, un giorno, mentre lei tirava le chiavi sul tavolo e notava i piccoli cambiamenti subiti dal suo appartamento, senza i libri di Eco, senza la tazza di té calda per lei, la ballerina si era bloccata e non si era più mossa.  
  
È facile non pensare alla ballerina di giorno. Non è altrettanto facile dimenticarsi di Leo, che sembra essere un dolore nascosto nel petto, un vuoto che non si potrà mai riempire perché non hai avuto il tempo di capire come andava riempito. Leo se n'è andato senza che Calypso riuscisse a capire perché aveva bisogno di tenergli la mano, o perché si sentisse tanto tranquilla a sorreggere il cielo, se accanto a lei ci fosse stato lui. A volte guarda in alto e pensa che in antichità le persone pensavano sopra le loro teste ci fosse un mare blu, che cadeva ogni volta che pioveva. Deve essere lo stesso ragionamento del pianto. Tieni tutto insieme, finché non ce la fai più e cadono le lacrime. Non hanno avuto tempo, ecco cosa. Se potesse tornare indietro probabilmente cambierebbe tutto, dal momento in cui ha conosciuto Leo, o forse dal momento in cui lo hanno trascinato in qualcosa in cui lui non -è difficile addormentarsi.  
  
Francis a volte la guarda con quegli occhi languidi e lei avrebbe ucciso per uno sguardo del genere, prima. Si rigira nel letto. La ballerina ha smesso di ballare. Cerca di sistemare il cuscino sotto la sua testa. A volte Nico la guarda con quegli occhi che… Sospira e porta le ginocchia al petto. Non è giusto che una parte del suo cuore rimanga fedele ad un sorriso che non tornerà. Fuori sta nevicando.  
  
Il cielo cade anche dentro casa sua. Ma è diventata brava a far finta di nulla e, davvero, nessuno se ne renderà conto.  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
  
Harley è diventato grande e sembra avere problemi con la voce, che va dall'acuto al grave senza che lui abbia il potere di fermarla. Ha un poncho, dondola i piedi, seduto davanti a Nico e mangia una fetta di torta. Non parla tanto. Non ha mai parlato tanto, ma a volte sorride e si riscalda il cuore di tutti quanti, perché ha pianto così tanto che si sono chiesti se mai sarebbe riuscito a ridere di nuovo. Sorridere è sempre una cosa buona. Piccoli passi.  
  
Nico è solo felice che Calypso sia a lavoro, che non stia lì, a guardare Harley che racconta di quello che sta facendo Nyssa a Houston, della NASA, che è andato a visitare, per essere sicuro che tutto fosse vero, che non stesse mentendo, come quella volta di Babbo Natale. Dice anche che Drew a volte piange al telefono, perché Nyssa non vuole tornare (da lei), e le chiede di andarla a trovare in Texas, e che non è abbastanza forte, ancora, per tornare in quella casa. È distante, a volte anche con Harley, come se fosse presa da altri pensieri, come se, tutte le volte che torna, ci siano dei fantasmi che le danno la caccia e che lei non vuole mandare via. Di Efesto non si hanno notizie. Ma Drew a volte piange al telefono e ha detto a Nyssa che non possono continuare così, che aveva provato a starle accanto, ma che la spingeva via, che non le parlava, che non voleva avere nessun aiuto. E Nyssa le ha detto che forse dovrebbe andare avanti. E Drew ha detto che ci sono migliaia di persone che vorrebbero stare con lei e Nyssa ha risposto che è vero e che uno di loro sarà molto fortunato. Poi Harley ha abbassato la testa e ha continuato a mangiare la sua torta.  
  
Nico aveva cercato lo sguardo di Will, che si mordeva insistentemente il labbro inferiore, perché anche loro due hanno passato un momento difficile, perché Nico aveva preso le sue cose e se ne voleva andare in un'impresa disperata, alla ricerca di un corpo che è già cenere e Will non lo voleva ascoltare. Tranne per il fatto che poi lo ha fatto. Lo ha ascoltato. Lo ha seguito. Ha scelto di seguirlo. E Nico aveva finalmente pianto. E pianto. E pianto.  
  
“A volte lascio la luce della camera di Leo accesa” dice Harley, quando ha finito la torta. Pulisce il suo poncho e continua a guardare in basso. “A lui piacciono le cose brillanti. Adora anche che la stanza sia sempre illuminata, quindi a volte torno a casa, con mamma, e lascio la luce accesa, così, se in quel momento decide di tornare a casa…” Sorride di nuovo e si accarezza il collo. Non è mai stato un bambino di tante parole. Ha anche gli stessi occhi di Leo. Will gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e sorride.  
  
Nico vorrebbe poter tenere la mano di Will e sentirsi avvolto da un suo abbraccio. Vorrebbe anche soltanto poter sfiorare le sue labbra, appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, ma non sono queste le regole secondo le quali giocano. E non può sopportare nemmeno di perdere la presenza di quell'idiota biondo che non fa altro che bruciare torte e chiama settimanalmente sua sorella minore per essere sicuro che non si sia fatta la tinta ai capelli. (Per la cronaca, lei mente spudoratamente.) Quindi deglutisce, cerca di sorridere, si prende le mani e tiene tutto dentro, com'è abituato a fare.  
  
A volte anche Will ha gli occhi tristi, ma nessuno dice niente. Will era un dottore. La morte l'ha affrontata anche in prima persona. E lui non ha pianto per Leo.  
  
Harley parla di una Fiera della Scienza. Nico stringe i pugni e sbuffa.  
  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
Notizia flash: la prima volta che cammini dopo non aver usato le gambe per mesi e mesi, è sicuro che cadi a terra e ti fai un male cane. Non che, comunque, il dolore in tutto il corpo sia indifferente, ma, beh, lamentarsi non fa mai male a nessuno. O no?  
  
Una ragazzina vestita da semaforo sta seduta su una poltrona accanto al letto, con le gambe incrociate e un cane di piccola taglia. “Ti ho salvato per pietà e già me ne sono pentita” dice. Poi sembra pensare a come continuare a parlare. Si lecca le labbra e lo guarda sedersi sul letto, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ma i poliziotti hanno pensato fosse bene arrestare la parte di famiglia che pensano non sia bruciata nel Grande Incendio, due traditrici pensano di poter vivere la loro vita serenamente e i Makos hanno perso la rispettabilità davanti al resto delle famiglie newyorkesi. E con i Makos intendo anche mio padre.” Fa di nuovo una pausa, senza togliergli gli occhi di torno. “Non posso accettare che l'onore di mio padre sia infangato da due…” Ringhia solo per poi sputare sul pavimento. Rude. “Ma non ho basi, non ho nessuno, tranne te. E quindi inizierò da qua. Rallegrati, Leo Valdez, perché sarai il mio primo passo, verso la vendetta dei Makos.”  
  
Il ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo e maledice le sue stupide gambe deboli. Si vede che è una cosa di famiglia essere pazzi. Calypso è decisamente pazza. Atlante non ne parliamo. Nerone -è implicito che abbia qualche rotella fuori posto. E Meg McCaffrey è decisamente fuori di testa.  
  
E Leo Valdez si è ritrovato in mezzo a qualcosa, senza neanche volere. Davvero. Lui voleva soltanto aiutare. Nico gli farà veramente molto male. Calypso lo uccide. Ma, guardiamo il lato positivo: ha gambe che sembra non vogliano più funzionare, una ragazzina che pensa di poter gettare da lui le basi di una vendetta, probabilmente tutti pensano che sia morto ma, signori e signore, lui non è morto!  
  
È un inizio, no? 


End file.
